Disney Benefit Concert
by Lemonly
Summary: New Directions holds another benefit concert for various charities.  And since the charities they choose help children, they decide to do a Disney tribute.  Rachel/Puck, Quinn/Finn, Santana/Brittany, Tina/Mike, a little Kurt/Blaine
1. Introduction

_**A/N: The italics are flashbacks to the scenes leading up to the performance.**_

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#

"Welcome and thank you all for coming tonight, I know it was a bit of a journey for some of you. As you know, this is a strictly charity event, New Directions is not making a profit from this concert. All the money from ticket sales and concessions will go to the various charities, who all have banners erected in their honor, among which are the St. Louis Blues' 14 Fund, Angel's Arms, and St. Jude's Children Hospital." Mr. Shuester introduced, looking around the packed stadium. He couldn't believe that this many people showed up for this event.

_Mr. Shuester walked in the choir room and Rachel's hand immediately shot into the air. Waving her to the front of the room as he took a set on the stool by the piano, he said, "Alright, Rachel."_

_What surprised him was when Rachel made her way to the front of the room, Mercedes joined her. This had apparently intrigued the rest of the group because even Santana was obviously paying attention to the two girls._

"_Okay, this is really important, guys—" Rachel began but was cut off by Lauren._

"_I'm sure you can lecture us on how supposedly important you are another day. I'm not in the mood to listen to your annoying ass today." The bigger girl jeered, slouching in her chair and waiting for the others to agree with her._

"_I think you should listen to what she has to say," Mercedes was quick to defend and prompted Rachel to continue._

"_Thank you, Mercedes. As I was saying, I realize the failure of our last benefit concert, but Mercedes and I have put together an idea, and after various phone calls and hours of planning, we have made it a very likely possibility. All the funds of this concert will go to various charities that help children, such as Angels Arms, St. Jude's Children Hospital, and the St. Louis Blues' 14 Fund, at my daddy's request. My daddy is from St. Louis and is very good friends with the coaching staff and some of the players of the Blues and makes monthly donations to the 14 Fund. The Fund focuses on four areas: cancer care and awareness, health and wellness, education, and youth hockey developments in St. Louis. My daddy is also good friends with the founder of the Angels Arms foundation, which provides and supports loving homes for foster children by keeping brothers and sisters together within a nurturing family until a forever home is found. They do this by building homes large enough to house groups of siblings. Through a phone call to the General Manager of the Blues, Doug Armstrong, and the President of the Blues, John Davidson, have said that the team and staff will be present at the concert and the franchise will get the word out about it, having it advertised throughout the St. Louis Area. We've already gotten celebrity endorsements and RSPVs from those who are big supporters of St. Jude's." Rachel continued._

"_Me and Rachel put together a full list of charities, all of which are organizations that help children, so we decided that our theme for the concert should be Disney songs; kinda like a tribute to something that's a part of everyone's childhood." Mercedes picked up._

"_Sounds stupid," Lauren snorted._

_Santana sent her a glare before raising her hand._

"_Santana?" Mr. Shuester acknowledged._

"_Two things, did you know about this before us or are you just now finding out about it?"_

"_I helped them put together the set list and okayed the benefit. They did the rest of it." Mr. Shuester responded._

"_Okay, second thing, where's this going to take place? I mean, if as many people are coming as you say, they won't fit in the school's auditorium." _

"_Nationwide Arena. Everything's been taken care of. We have four months to prepare, so we'll have to work extra hard, but it'll all be worth it. We'll be improving so many children's lives. The concert is going to be on July 28__th__." Rachel responded. _

_When no one else raised their hands, Mr. Shue clapped and said, "We start today."_

_Mr. Shuster went on to tell the club the finer details of the benefit, with Rachel and Mercedes' help. They went over the set list and answered any other questions that came up._


	2. WinnieThePooh

"Winnie-the-Pooh is an American Walt Disney Company franchise based on the animated fictional characters who have been featured as part of the Disney character lineup. The Winnie-the-Pooh franchise is based on the book by A.A. Milne. Winnie-the-Pooh is the first volume of stories about a bear named Winnie-the-Pooh written by Milne in 1926. Our first song in this set is the theme song to the cartoon: 'Winnie-the-Pooh'." Mr. Shuester read off the note card he had been given with all the information on it. The lights turned off as he walked off the stage and New Directions took their places.

"_Okay, the first set of songs we'll be doing are from __Winnie-the-Pooh__. The theme son, obviously, as well as, songs from two of the franchise movies—__Winnie-the-Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin__ and __The Tigger Movie__. Rachel and Mercedes have the set list for all of the movies/musicals we'll be doing and have assigned the soloists for them. I looked over their arrangements and they have been approved by me. They were perfectly fair, so you don't have to worry about that._

"_Why did they get to pick the music we're doing? If we all have to participate in this thing, then we should all get a say." Lauren asked, glaring at Rachel._

"_They get to pick the songs because this is _their_ event. They organized everything and it's obviously very important to them, as their teammates, we should respect their choices. Besides, it is Disney, they couldn't do any wrong if they tried." Quinn shot back. When Lauren didn't respond, the blonde turned back to Mr. Shuester, "What's they first song we're doing?"_

_After shaking off the momentary shock of Quinn defending Rachel, he continued, "We have a selection of songs and it's up to you guys what order you want to do them in. Rachel?"_

_Mr. Shue sat down on the stool by the piano and took out a notebook to write out the song order._

_Rachel pulled a mammoth folder out of her bag that contained every single thing related to the concert. When she found the paper with the __Winnie-The Pooh__ songs on it, she smiled and pulled it out of the folder. She read over the list quickly before pulling out a pen to number the songs as they went before reading them off, "Of course, one of the songs is 'Winnie-the-Pooh', which will be sung by all of us. The others are: 'Forever and Ever', sung by Santana and Brittany; 'If It Says So', sung by Quinn; 'Wherever You Are', sung by Brittany; and 'Your Heart Will Lead You Home', sung by all of us."_

"_Well, we should obviously start with the theme song," Puck suggested._

"_I vote Santana and Brittany's song next." Quinn put in._

"_And then Quinn's," Santana added._

"_I would suggest doing Brittany's solo next and then we would end with the group song," Rachel said, looking up from her paper._

"_Sounds like a plan," Quinn agreed, smiling at the shorter girl._

"Deep In The 100 acred woods, where Christopher Robin plays, you'll find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood games," Rachel sang softly as she walked onto the stage, seemingly watching the "characters" of the story coming to life.  
>"A donkey names Eeyore is his friend," Finn sang while wearing an Eeyore costume and a glum face.<br>"And Kanga and little Roo," Brittany continued, hopping across the stage with a poorly sown stuffed baby kangaroo hanging out of the make shift pouch of her Kanga costume.  
>"There's Rabbit," Mike sang, stepping forward in his yellow Rabbit costume.<p>

"And Piglet," Tina continued, decked out in pink with a pig nose attached to her face and a pig ear headband holding her hair back.  
>"And there's Owl," Puck stepped forward, looking as much like an owl as a human trying to look like an owl could.<br>"But most of Winnie The Pooh," Sam sang, coming onto the stage dressed in a Pooh Bear costume.  
>"Winnie The Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, tubby little buddy all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie The Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, willy nilly silly ol bear." Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Artie sang, watching the others interacting.<br>"Winnie The Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, tubby little buddy all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie The Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, willy Nilly silly ol bear" the others joined the four and when they cut off, received cheers from the enormous crowd packed into the Arena. They smiled at each other before walking off the stage to get changed and let Mr. Shuester introduce the next song.

_Mr. Shuester released the group after it was agreed that they would meet an additional two to three hours every day after school to ensure that the concert would be the best performance they ever did. Mr. Shuester informed them that they would not have to worry about competitions because the Ohio Show Choir Board was not holding the competitions due to internal conflicts that arose when they were re-writing the formal guidelines for the competitions and the criteria the judges must have._

"_Rachel!" Quinn yelled after the shorter girl._

_Rachel turned toward the blonde, bracing herself for anything Quinn might throw at her, "Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to let you know that you have the group behind you completely. This is a really good idea and I'm glad you and Mercedes put as much time into this as you did."_

_Okay, nothing could have braced her for that. After a moment, the shock wore off and she smiled softly at the other girl, "Thank you, Quinn. And thank you for shutting Lauren up."_

"_No problem. Everyone is getting tired of her," Quinn laughed._

_Smiling, Rachel joined her. Thus was the start of New Directions finally beginning to act like a team, not including Lauren, that is._

After the applause died down, Shue made his way back onto the stage.

"Winnie-the-Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin was a 1997 direct-to-video film from Walt Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh. The film follows Pooh and his friends on a journey to find and rescue their friend, Christopher Robin, from the "skull." Along the way, the group confronts their own insecurities throughout the search, facing and conquering them in a series of events where they're forced to act beyond their own know limits, thus discovering their true potential. Our first song from this film will be 'Forever and Ever' sung by Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. The song begins when Christopher Robin has to tell Pooh something that isn't necessarily happy, that he'll have to go to school soon. Pooh responds that if it's not happy, that it can wait."

"_We have a problem." Santana and Brittany said in unison as they appeared on either side of Rachel's locker._

"_What's wrong?" Rachel laughed, stopping once she noted their serious expressions._

"_Puckerman." Santana responded flatly._

"_What happened? Is Noah alright?" Rachel began panicking._

"_Chill, Puck is fine physically. We need to do something about him and Lauren." Brittany responded._

"_I've done all I can to help him with the relationship. I did everything Lauren asked me to do."_

"_Not get them together. Get him to stop going after her. She's changing who he is and the whole school has noticed. And don't try to deny it, she said something to you that caused you to distance yourself from Puck." Santana responded._

"_What did she say to you?" Puck growled, coming up behind Rachel, causing her to jump._

"_She merely pointed out that I was acting more like a girlfriend than a best friend and that I should stop so that she could take her place as your girlfriend." Rachel responded, closing her locker. "But… she's not my girlfriend. She never actually agreed to go out with me." Puck responded, looking at the small girl standing in front of him._

"_Then why have you changed who you are for her?" Rachel snapped, squeezing quick past Puck and making her way down the hall to where Quinn was waiting. Quinn shot a glare over Puck's shoulder, where Lauren was scaring a freshman into giving her their lunch money, before wrapping an arm around Rachel as they walked into the auditorium._

"_What did she mean by that?" Puck demanded, looking at the two ex-Cheerios still standing by Rachel's locker._

"_It means exactly what it sounds like it means. You've changed; you do whatever that elephant tells you to, without any argument." Santana replied._

"_You've stopped you're tradition of doing only songs by Jewish artists, something you were always proud of because you thought it was something that strengthened the bond between you and Rachel. Lauren told you to stop singing songs by Jewish artists and you did, you don't know how disappointed Rachel was. She'd never say it out loud, but anyone who knew her could tell by looking at her. Among other things, you've stopped keeping Kosher, something you've always done just because it makes your mom happy." Finn elaborated, walking over to his still kinda best friend and the ex-Cheerios._

"_What are you playing at, Finn? After the fights you through about their friendship, you're actually trying to push them closer to actually becoming a couple?" Santana asked, looking at Finn suspiciously._

"_Quinn made me realize that if Rachel were to move on, that it should be someone we can all trust to treat her right. I was thinking about that and I came to the conclusion that that person's you, Puck. You bring out the best in her and she brings out the best in you. Look, what it comes down to is that you're my best friend, you always have been, and Rachel, well, she means a lot to me still. I want you both to be happy and you two make each other happy. And, according to Quinn, you two have kinda been dancing around each other ever since you guys broke up last year." Finn explained, shrugging._

"_That's what you've been waiting to hear, right?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_What?" Puck's face screwed up in confusion at Brittany's statement._

"_You've been waiting for the go ahead from Finn. Well, you just got it, so go ahead. Go get your girl." Santana smiled and motioned to the auditorium doors with her head. Seeing him about to ask about Lauren, she responded, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the Rhino."_

_With that, Santana linked arms with Brittany and walked over to Jacob Ben-Israel._

_Shaking his head, Puck headed into the auditorium and was greeted with the sound of Rachel clapping._

"Brit, there's something I have to tell you," Santana said, stepping onto the stage next to Brittany, who was blowing bubbles.  
>"Is it something, nice?" Brittany asked, popping the bubbles that where now floating around the stage.<br>"Not, exactly," Santana responded, fiddling with the bottom of the skirt she was wearing.  
>"Then it can wait," Brittany replied, going back to blowing bubbles.<br>"It can, for how long?" Santana stepped forward, coming closer to her blonde friend.  
>"Forever and ever," Brittany responded simply, with a care free shrug of her shoulders. "Forever and ever is a very long time Pooh." Santana began singing, shaking her head.<br>"Forever isn't long at all when I'm with you," Brittany responded, with a giggle before running to the other side of the stage and picking up the ball that was sitting just off stage and threw it to Santana. "I wanna call your name, forever. And you will always answer, forever. And both of us will be, forever you and me, forever and ever."

"I wanna stay like this, forever. If only I could promise, forever. Then we could just be we, forever you and me, forever and ever." Santana threw the ball back to Brittany, shaking her head at the other girl's childish antics. She then tried to get back on topic, "Forever and ever is a very long time Pooh."  
>"Forever isn't long at all, Santana, when I'm with you. I wanna be with you, forever. I want you right here beside me, forever." Brittany replied, giggling and picking the bubbles up again.<br>"One thing you should know, no matter where I go, we'll always be together," Santana smiled softly at her best friend.

"Forever and ever," the two girls finished together, ending the song with a hug.

"_That was much better, Quinn. You have the song down almost perfectly, and it sounds amazing. The choreography is still a little choppy, but with some work, that will be easily fixed." Rachel praised, walking up onto the stage._

"_Thank you," Quinn smiled. The smile faded when her eyes found Puck. She narrowed her eyes and demanded, "What do you want?"_

"_I need help with my part in Your Heart Will Lead You Home." Puck shrugged._

_Quinn rolled her eyes but walked off the stage after hugging Rachel, grabbed her bag from the seat in the front row and walked up the aisle. She paused briefly next to Puck and said, "Don't screw this up."_

_Puck waited until the doors to the auditorium were closed before walking onto the stage._

"_How can I help you, Noah?" Rachel asked, turning to face Puck as he met her at center stage._

"_You can tell me why you let me lose myself because of Lauren." Puck's voice was full of sincerity and his eyes mirrored that._

"_Noah, I've known you my whole life and I know that nothing I said would have made a difference. You're as stubborn as I am, if not more. Nothing good would have come from me telling you what I thought. And, you also, never asked." Rachel responded, walking over to the piano and tinkering with the keys._

"_But if I _had _asked, would you have answered me truthfully?"_

"_In all honesty? I don't know. I would want to but, at the same time, no good would come from it. It would have turned into the Jesse conversation all over again, and we both promised never to have a repeat of that situation."Rachel shook her head sadly. _

_Puck sat down next to her at the piano, stilling her hands and forcing her to look up at him, "I wanted to tell you that I'm done with Lauren. I don't know why I was ever into her."_

"_You were into her because she said 'no' to you."_

"_Would you say 'no' to me?"_

"_What about Finn? I know you've worked really hard to earn back his friendship."_

"_He was the one who cleared everything up for me, made me see how I've changed. I think… I may have been waiting for something like that."_

"_So, are we…?"_

"_I guess we are, if-if you want us to be, that is."_

"_I would like that." Rachel smiled up at Puck._

_Puck returned the smile and gently kissed her._

"Our next song will be sung by Quinn Fabray and is called 'If It Says So'. In the movie, the song takes place when the group doesn't want to follow the map because they see an easier way to get to their location, but Rabbit insist that if it isn't on the map, then it isn't right."

Mr. Shue walked off the stage as Quinn made her way onto the darkened stage, followed by Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, and Finn.

"A map is not a guess, an estimation or a hunch, a feeling or a foolish intuition. A map is a dependable, unwavering, inarguably accurate, portrayer, of your position." Quinn began, making her way over to the other four from center stage.

"Never trust your ears, your nose, your eyes, putting faith in them is most unwise." Quinn pulled on Mercedes ears, tapped Rachel's nose, and fiddled with Artie's glasses.

"Here's a phrase you all must memorize: In the printed word is where truth lies" Quinn rattled the map in front of the other four.

"Never trust your tummies, tails, or toes, you can't learn a thing from any of those," Quinn lightly slapped Finn's stomach, messed with the fake tiger tale attached to Artie's wheel chair, grabbed Mercedes hands, examining her gold painted nails briefly.  
>"Here's another fact I must disclose, from the mighty pen true wisdom flows." Quinn unfolded the map and held it open in front of Rachel, who made the attempt to interject.<p>

"If it says so, then it is so. If it is so, well, so it is. A thought's not fit to think, 'til it's printed in ink. Then it says so, so it is" Quinn wrapped the map around Rachel before snatching it back and refolding it.

"Never trust that thing between your ears. Brains will get you nowhere fast, my dears, haven't had a need for mine in years. On the page is where the truth appears. If it says so, then it is so. If it is so, so it is. A thought's not fit to think 'til it's printed in ink. Never differ from or doubt it, or go anywhere without it. Thank goodness we've got this." Quinn waved the map again with a small smirk on her face.

"So we don't need to fret about it, if it says so, so it is." Quinn finished the song with the map unfolded and being held upside down.

_"Puckerman." Lauren greeted flatly, slamming his locker shut._

"_Zizes," Puck responded._

"_This is not a good way to get me to agree to go out with you," Lauren held out a large envelope._

_Puck looked at her with a confused expression before taking the envelope from her. Opening it, he pulled out numerous papers, his cell phone records._

"_You pulled my phone records?" Puck demanded, angered by the invasion of privacy._

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. My point being, Berry's number appears on here twice as much, if not more than that, than any other number. Now, as your girlfriend, this is grounds for me to believe that you're cheating on me with the representative from the Lollipop Guild."_

"_Okay, first of all, don't talk about Rachel that way. Second, you never agreed to be my girlfriend. Lastly, Rachel is my best friend. It's part of our nightly routines to talk to each other before bed. For her, it makes her feel safe because being alone in that giant house terrifies her. And for me, it reminds why I'm still in school and why I'm still alive."_

"_Okay, _THAT_ is _not_ helping your defense."_

"_I don't care. I'm tired of me doing _everything_ you ask me to and you continuing to treat me like shit. Look, I got my go ahead and I took it. See ya 'round, Zizes."_

_Puck thrust the phone records back at Lauren before walking over to Rachel and kissing her cheek, wrapping his arms around her from behind._

_Lauren narrowed her eyes at the much smaller girl. Her eyes narrowed farther as the, apparently, new couple became surrounded by the rest of New Directions, all offering their "congratulations!" and "it's about time!"s. Sighing, Lauren made her way to the choir room alone._

"Our next song is 'Wherever You Are' and will be sung by Brittany. The song takes place when the group get lost after losing their map. Pooh starts to lose hope that they will find Christopher Robin." Mr. Shue walked back of the stage, whispering a quick word of encouragement as he passed Brittany.

"Come out moon, come out wishing star. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Behind Brittany, a large full moon was pulled up, and lit up, against the black cloth backdrop, various silver star cut outs coming up with it as well.

"I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake, come and find me." Brittany began to walk slowly across the stage, sitting on a bench that was set up on the other side of the stage.  
>"I'm empty and I'm cold, and my heart's about to break, come and find me." Brittany pulled the sweater she wore over her simple gray dress, tighter around her body.<br>"I need you to come here and find me, 'cause without you I'm totally lost. I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you. Wherever you are, I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you just for a while." Brittany smiled softly, before standing up and beginning to walk around the stage again.

"But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you, because it's just a dream. When I open up my eyes, I will lose you." Brittany slipped out of the black flats she was wearing, and slowly lowered herself onto the stage floor, curling up into a ball.  
>"I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true. I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far. I don't know what else to do except to try to dream of you and wonder if you are dreaming, too, wherever you are. Wherever you are." Pain filled Brittany's voice and she slowly closed her eyes.<p>

"_What do you want, Berry? To rub it in my face that you stole my man?" Lauren demanded, slamming her locker shut and turning to face the tiny girl standing behind her._

"_I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings. I didn't intend to, as you say, 'steal your man'." Rachel quietly responded._

"_Look, Berry, I never liked you. You're loud, obnoxious, and nowhere near as talented as the rest of the club. Now, I have an official reason to not like you."_

"_I know you aren't talking to my girl like that." Santana said, coming to stand next to Rachel._

"_It's okay, San, let's just go. I'm making quesadillas tonight and I need your help." Rachel pulled Santana away and the two began planning the Fiesta themed team dinner that would be held at Rachel's that night. _

"Our final song in this set is from The Tigger Movie. The Tigger Movie was a 2000 film in which Pooh's friend Tigger searches for his family and other Tiggers like him. It was the first feature-length theatrical Winnie-the Pooh film to not be a collection of previously released shorts. Thanks to its success, two more feature length Pooh movies were released to threatures: Piglet's Big Movie, in 2003, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie, in 2005. The film was originally slated for video release until Disney CEO Michael Eisner heard the score and decided to release the film in theater world wide. The song the group as decided to perform from this movie is 'Your Heart Will Lead You Home' and will be performed by the whole group." Mr. Shuester walked off the stage as New Directions made their way on.

"Sunny days and starry nights, and lazy afternoons, you're count the castles in the clouds and humming little tunes." Rachel began the song, sitting on the bench set up under a weeping willow tree the art club had made from various materials.  
>"But somehow right before your eyes the colors fade away. Everything is different and everything has change." Puck picked up, coming to pull Rachel up and lead her to center stage.<br>"If you feel lost, and on your own, and far from home, you're never alone, you know." Quinn continued, making her way over to the couple, a soft smile on her face.  
>"Just think of your friends, the ones who care," Santana walked onto the stage and over to the other three.<br>"They all will be waiting there, with love to share," Brittany walked on and hugged Santana.  
>"And your heart will lead you home," Finn continued, wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist.<br>"Funny how a photograph can take you back in time to places and embraces that you thought you left behind," Tina picked up, walking over to the group, arm hooked with Mike's.  
>"They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one," Mike continued, smiling down at Tina.<br>"That no one is an island when all is said and done." Artie picked up, smiling up at Brittany and Santana, who each set a hand on his shoulders. Sam did a higher harmony and came up to the other side of Rachel, smiling down at her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
>"There'll come a day when you're losing your way and you won't know where you belong." Rachel began to belt.<p>

"They say that home is where your heart is, so follow your heart know that you can't go wrong." Mercedes joined her, the two girls' voices blended better than they ever had before. 

"If you feel lost, and on your own, and far from home, you're never alone, you know. Just think of your friends, the ones who care. They all will be waiting there with love to share and your heart will lead you home." The group chorused.

"They all will be waiting there, with love to share, and your heart will lead you home." Rachel finished the song, a soft smile gracing her face.


	3. Pinocchio

"Pinocchio is the 1940 Disney film based on the story The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. It is the second film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and was released to theaters on February 7, 1940. The film plot involved an old wood-carver, named Gieppetto, who carved a wooden puppet named Pinocchio, who is brought to like by a blue fairy, who tells him he can become a real boy it he proves himself 'brave, truthful, and unselfish'. Thus begins the puppet's adventures to become a real boy, which involves many encounters with a host of unsavory characters. The film grossed $84,254,167. Pinocchio won the Academy Awards for Best Original Score and for Best Original Song for 'When You Wish Upon A Star." Mr. Shuester introduced the next section.

"_Okay, so our next movie we're doing is __Pinocchio__. We're only doing one song from it and that is 'When You Wish Upon A Star'." Rachel began, smiling when she saw the positive reactions from the rest of the club._

"_We have the parts divided up already, so here is your sheet music for the song." Mr. Shuester began to hand out the music._

"_Where's the elephant?" Santana asked, looking around the room and not seeing Lauren._

"_She came to my office yesterday and resigned." Mr. Shuester replied._

"_Oh…"_

_A few moments later the group was thinking about ways to pop the song up and go through ideas of choreography. _

"Our next song will be 'When You Wish Upon A Star' and will be sung by the whole group. In the movie, the song is sung by Jiminy Cricket over the opening credits and again in the final scene of the movie. The song has since become the theme song to the Walt Disney Company and the American Film Institute racked it seventh on the 100 Greatest Songs in Film History." Mr. Shuester continued.

"_Okay, you're ready," Quinn smiled, backing away from Rachel. Mercedes took a few pictures while Tina and Brittany commented on how she looked._

"_My little midget's growing up." Santana said, adding in a mock sniffle and wiping an imaginary tear away._

_The girls laughed. They had just gotten finished getting Rachel ready for her and Puck's first official date. They had put Rachel in a yellow sundress with white trim and a thin white sweater. On her feet was a pair of white flats with small yellow bows on the top of the shoe. Her hair was straighten, and pulled half up, half down, a yellow ribbon tied into a headband. He make up was natural so that it highlighted her natural beauty._

_A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the front door and the girls giggled as they made their way down the stairs. Santana opened the door for Puck, whose jaw dropped slightly upon seeing Rachel. _

"_You two kids have fun," Brittany giggled as Tina and Mercedes pushed Rachel forward._

"_But not _too_ much fun," Santana smirked as Puck took Rachel's hand and led her to his truck, shaking his head at Santana._

_Ten minutes later, the truck pulled into a parking spot at the local park. Getting out and then helping Rachel out of the truck, Puck grabbed a basket from the bed of the truck and led her into the park._

"_Okay, we're almost there, close your eyes." Puck instructed, taking both of Rachel's hands. _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, but closed them and let Puck lead her the rest of the way._

"_You can open them, now." Puck said a couple minutes later, coming to a stop._

"_Oh my…" Rachel trailed off, looking around. In the middle of the park's soccer field was a blanket and two lines of candles, making a path to, and surrounding, the blanket. She turned, shocked, to Puck, who just shrugged and led her to the blanket. _

_When they sat down, Puck pulled the dinner his mom had eagerly prepared out of the basket. As they ate their dinner, talking about anything that came to mind, Puck admitting that Sam, Mike, and Finn had helped with the set up. After they finished eating, they packed the dishes into the basket and laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stars._

"_Who knew that you could be this romantic?" Rachel laughed, looking over at Puck._

"_Well, I finally got my chance with you and I wanted to show you that I really do want this. And today's kinda special… it's the anniversary of the day you came into my life." Puck responded, smiling softly at her._

"_Wow, I can't believe it's been fifteen years." Rachel said in wonder._

"_Do you remember how we met?"_

"_It was on this field. We were playing on opposing soccer teams and I completely outran you and my team won by four goals." Rachel smiled._

"_I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part." Puck grumbled._

_Rachel smiled at him, "I'm like an elephant, I never forget."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_The two fell into a comfortable silence. As they stared up at the sky and Rachel let out a gasp as they observed a shooting star._

"_Make a wish, Noah," Rachel said quietly, closing her eyes with a smile on her face._

"_I've had the same wish since the day you got that penalty for tripping me the first day I met you, and it finally came true. I'm good on wishes right now."_

"_And what was that?"_

"_That I would get the chance to become more than just some guy on the other soccer team and then, after that happened, that I would become more than just your best friend." Puck looked over at her, meeting her sparkling eyes._

"_Oh, Noah, you have always been way more than just my best friend; it just took me some time to realize it."_

"_I guess wishing on stars really does pay off."_

_Rachel smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled at him. Seeing her smile, Puck smirked back and pulled her back down to him._

"When you wish upon a star," Sam stepped on to the stage, smiling and playing to the crowd.  
>"Makes no difference who you are," Santana stepped out onto the other side of the stage.<br>"Anything your heart desires will come to you." Finn stepped out to stand next to Sam.  
>"If your heart is in your dream," Quinn came out to stand next to Santana<br>"No request is too extreme," Mike took his place next to Finn.  
>"When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do." Tina took her place by Quinn.<br>"Fate is kind," Artie rolled out onto the stage.  
>"She brings to those to love," Brittany took her spot by the other girls.<br>"The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing." Mercedes belted out, taking her spot next to Brittany.  
>"Like a bolt out of the blue," Puck walked to center stage, meeting Rachel.<br>"Fate steps in and sees you through," Rachel belted out, taking Puck's hand and turning to face him.  
>"When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." The whole group chorused loudly.<p>

"When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Rachel and Puck echoed much quieter, facing, and singing to, each other, something that apparently, made the audience very happy, judging by the roar of approval when Puck gently kissed her.

_Rachel kissed Puck goodnight and walked into her house._

"_So…?" Santana's voice greeted Rachel as soon as she closed the door._

"_How was it?" Quinn continued, walking into the foyer._

"_It was romantic and…" Rachel trailed off, leaning against the front door, a dreamy expression on her face._

"_And?" Mercedes prompted._

"_It was a dream come true." Rachel responded before walking up the stairs to her room._


	4. Cinderella

"Cinderella was the 1950 animated film based on the fairy tale 'Cendrillon' by Charles Perrault. It was released on March 4, 1950 and was the 12th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The story is that of a young woman forced into a life of servitude by her cruel stepmother and stepsisters and dreams of a better life.

"As part of The Wonderful World of Disney series on Disney-owned ABC, the musical version of Cinderella sired on November 2, 1997. It won the Art Directors Guild Award for Excellence in Production Design Award for a Variety or Awards Show, Music Special or Documentary, and the Emmy Award for Outstanding Art Design for a Variety or Music Program." Mr. Shuester introduced the next set of songs.

"_Okay, for __Cinderella__, we're doing songs from the movie and the musical." Rachel informed as she handed the notepad over to Mercedes._

"_Okay, so we need to put these in order," Mercedes began, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo will be sung be me; So This Is Love will be sung by Quinn and Finn; A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes will be a group number; The Prince Is Giving A Ball will be mainly sung by Mike; Falling In Love With Love will be sung by Santana; In My Own Little Corner will be sung by Rachel; A Lovely Night will be a girls only number; Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful will be sung by Mike and Tin; The Sweetest Sounds will be sung by Rachel and Puck; Impossible will be performed by Tina and Rachel; Ten Minutes Ago will be sung by Puck and Rachel; and The Stepsister's Lament will be performed by me and Quinn. What order do we want to perform these in?"_

"_Let's do the group number first," Tina suggested._

"_And then Quinn and Finn's gag-worthy duet," Santana smiled, causing Quinn to throw a paper wad at her with a smile._

"_And then your number, Mercedes," Quinn said with a smile._

"_Santana's solo should open up the section on the musical." Rachel said._

"_And then your solo, Rachel," Mercedes continued._

"_Mike's should be after that." Puck put in, nodding to the Other Asian._

"_And then The Sweetest Sounds," Finn added. _

"_Mike and Tina's duet should be next, followed by Quinn and Mercedes duet." Artie said with a smile._

"_And then Tina and Rachel's duet," Mike spoke up._

"_We'll follow that up with Ten Minutes Ago and end with the girls song." Sam said with a nod._

"'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' is the opening song of the Cinderella cartoon. In the song, Cinderella encourages her animal friends to never stop dreaming, and that theme continues throughout the entire story." Mr. Shue stepped off the stage as the lights dimmed so New Directions could take their spots.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will loose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep." Mercedes began the song.  
>"Have Faith in your dreams and someday, your Rainbow will come smiling through." Santana picked up.<br>"No matter how your heart is grievin', if you keep on believin'," Quinn came in, smiling brightly as she watched Brittany dancing right off stage.  
>"The dream that you wish will come true." Rachel walked onto the stage as the music picked up speed.<br>"Hey Yea Yea! Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!" The rest of the group came onto the stage and began to dance around in a seemingly unorganized expression.  
>"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Sam and Mike sang together, voices blended perfectly.<br>"When you're feeling small," Artie continued.  
>"Alone in the night you whisper," Tina picked up.<br>"Thinking no one can here you at all." Rachel sang  
>"Here you at all." Puck echoed.<br>"You wake," Mercedes began.  
>"With the morning sunlight," Brittany continued.<br>"To find fortune that is smiling on you." Quinn smiled.  
>"Smiling on you." Puck, Finn, and Rachel echoed.<br>"Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow," Mercedes and Artie belted.  
>"The dream that you wish will come true." Mercedes continued when Artie dropped out.<br>"Hey yea yea yea! Hey yea!" Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn sang together.  
>"A dream is a wish," The group sang together.<br>"Hey yea yea yea! Hey yea!" Rachel, Tina, and Brittany chorused.  
>"When you can dream then you can start," Rachel made her way to center stage.<br>"Then you can start!" Mercedes echoed, coming to stand beside Rachel.  
>"A dream is a wish you make with your heart." Rachel continued.<br>"Make with your heart." Mercedes echoed.  
>"When you can dream then you can start," Rachel smiled as New Directions danced around her.<br>"A dream is a wish, Yeah!" the group echoed.  
>"A dream is a wish you." Rachel held her note out, earning cheers from the audience.<br>"Make with your heart!" The group sang under Rachel's note.  
>"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Mike sang, spinning Tina.<br>"When you fast asleep," Tina continued, swaying in Mike's arms.  
>"Fast asleep," Mike echoed softly.<br>"In dreams you will lose your heartaches," Rachel sang as Puck came up behind her.  
>"Whatever you wish for you keep." Puck joined Rachel in singing this line.<br>"Keep." Mike echoed them.  
>"You wake with the morning sunlight," Artie began.<br>"To find fortune that is smiling on you." Finn and Sam sang together.  
>"Fortune that is smiling on you." Quinn and Santana echoed.<br>"Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow" Brittany and Finn sang together.  
>"Because for all you know tomorrow," Rachel and Artie continued.<br>"The dream that you wish will come true." Mercedes concluded.  
>"No matter how your heart is grievin," Puck picked up.<br>"If you keep on believin," Tina continued.  
>"The dream that you wish will come true. Yea Yea!" Mercedes belted.<br>"A dream is a wish," Sam sang a little softer.  
>"When you can dream, then you can start. A dream is a wish you make with your heart." The group sang together, dancing around the stage once again.<br>"A dream is a wish!" Rachel's voice carried over the group.  
>"When you can dream then you can start," The boys began.<br>"A dream is a wish! Yea!" The girls sang under the guys voices.  
>"A dream is a wish you make with your heart" The group sang together.<br>"You Know!" Puck voice carried over the group.  
>"When you can dream, then you can start. A dream is a wish you make with your heart." The group chorused again.<br>"When you can dream then you can start," Rachel's voiced carried over the groups' improvisations.  
>"Can start," Puck echoed her.<br>"A dream is a wish you make with your heart." Rachel's voice continued to carry.  
>"Make with your heart!" Mercedes echoed Rachel.<br>"A dream is a wish. Yeah Yeah!" Puck's voice floated over everyone.  
>"A dream is a wish that you can start. A dream is a wish you make with your heart." The group sang together.<br>"A dream is a wish!" Puck echoed.  
>"When you can dream, then you can start. A dream is a wish you make with your heart." The group concluded.<p>

"_Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked, walking into the choir room, "I can't find her anywhere."_

"_We need to find her." Brittany stated._

"_Yeah, we can't finish the choreography for Lovely Night without her." Santana added._

"_Well, we could, it would just involve making up stuff off the top of our heads, which we know Rachel wouldn't like." Tina responded with a smile._

"_Rachel already has it choreographed; we just need to finish learning it." Mercedes pointed out._

"_Okay, how about we split up to try and find her. If we can't we'll just work with what we have." Quinn stated._

"_I really regret telling Rachel that choreography tapes were unnecessary." Santana grumbled as the girls left the room and spread out to look for Rachel. They agreed to meet back up in the choir in thirty minutes._

"'So This Is Love' is sung by Cinderella and the Prince upon leaving the Ball to get to know each other better. This song will be performed by Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson." Mr. Shue walked off the stage and the stage hands everything up while Quinn and Finn walked to their places.

"So this is love, Mmmmmm," Quinn began, sitting on a bench and giving Finn a shy smile.  
>"So this is love," Finn replied, sitting down next to Quinn and returning the shy smile with one of his own.<br>"So this is what makes life divine." Quinn and Finn sang together, moving closer together on the bench.  
>"I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm," Finn's smile grew and his eyes began to glow with the love he felt for Quinn.<br>"And now I know," Quinn continued, blushing slightly, showing the affection she held for Finn with her eyes.  
>"The key to all heaven is mine" They sang together.<br>"My heart has wings, Mmmmmm" Finn stood up and held his hand out to Quinn.  
>"And I can fly," Quinn smiled up at him and took his offered hand.<br>"I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of." The two sang together and they began to sway around the stage, smiling at each other.  
>Mmmmmm," Finn hummed as their dance slowed.<br>"Mmmmmm," Quinn hummed as they stopped.  
>"So this is love." They sang together, smiling at each other, their love radiating from them. As the song ended, Finn placed a gentle kiss on her lips.<p>

_Rachel and Puck were on the stage, Rachel trying to help Puck with the Waltz they would be doing during Ten Minutes Ago. After about twenty minutes, Puck finally had it down completely._

"_Yay!" Rachel smiled, clapping her hands as their first perfect run through of the dance was completed, "That was a lot better, Noah!"_

"_Well, I had a good teacher," Puck smirked down at her, "She wouldn't let me take a break until I got it right."_

"_I'm glad I could help." Rachel giggled._

_Puck walked over to the CD player and replaced the CD with one of his own. Pressing play, the opening not of 'The Way You Look Tonight' filled the auditorium. He quickly made his way back to her and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"_

_Rachel smiled up at him and nodded, taking his offered hand. The two began swaying on the stage, completely in their own world._

_They didn't notice Tina opening the auditorium doors and leaving just as quickly with a small smile on her face._

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo is the song that most likely the song that comes to mind when we think Cinderella. The song is sung by Cinderella's Fairy Godmother when she is helping Cinderella get ready for the ball. It'll be sung by Mercedes Jones." Mr. Shuester walked back off the stage as Mercedes walked on.

"Salagadoola mechicka boola Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." Mercedes made her presence known.  
>"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, it'll do magic believe it or not, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." Mercedes walked across the stage, waving a fake wand.<br>"Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo, but the thingmabob that does the job is Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." Glitter began to fall around the stage and wires and pullies pulled various props across the stage.  
>"Salagadoola menchicka boola Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-Bobbidi, Bibbidi-Bobbidi, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" Mercedes finished her song, smiling brightly at the crowd's response.<p>

"_Did you find her?" Mercedes asked as Tina walked back into the choir room._

"_Yeah, she's in the auditorium with Puck. She was helping him with the waltz and then he changed the song. They're just swaying on the stage now. I didn't want to disturbed them; I figured we could work on fine tuning the choreography that we already know." Tina responded._

"_Wait a minute; Puckerman is voluntarily slow dancing for no reason?" Santana asked, shock filling her voice._

"_Yeah. He's playing 'The Way You Look Tonight'. They're so cute." Tina smiled._

"_She's good for him," Finn said, leading the other guys into the choir room._

"_Yeah, she is," Quinn replied, smiling over at Finn, happy that he was happy that Rachel and Puck had finally come together._

"_Why don't we work on Mike's song? We don't need Rachel or Puck for it." Sam suggested._

"_Sounds like a plan," Artie replied._

"Our next song is going to be sung by Santana Lopez. 'Falling In Love With Love' takes place after Cinderella questions the meaning and romance. Her stepmother reminds her stepsisters that going to the ball has nothing to do with finding love, but everything to do with finding a husband by any means necessary." Mr. Shuester walked back off the stage and Santana took center stage, Brittany and Quinn off to one side of the stage and Rachel on the other.

"Shouldn't he like you for who you are?" Rachel asked over the pile of cloth in her arms.

"This isn't about Love! It's about Marriage! Have I taught you girls nothing?" Santana exclaimed, throwing down the feathery fan is had in her hands. She turned to Brittany and Quinn and began to sing, "Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe! Falling in love with love is playing the fool! Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy! Learning to trust is just for children in school. I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full. I was unwise with eyes unable to see! I fell in love with love with love ever-lasting. But love fell out, with me!"

"Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe! Falling in love with love is playing the fool!" Quinn and Brittany sang as Rachel began hold the fabrics up to the two girls, having difficulty and the girls were dancing around with each other.  
>"Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!" Santana pulled open a jewelry box began holding various jewels up to the two girls, before pulling the biggest jewel out of the box and putting the necklace on.<br>"Learning to trust is just for children in school. " Brittany and Quinn sang together, trying to crowd the other away from the "mirror".  
>"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full. I was unwise with eyes unable to see! I fell in love with love, love ever-lasting! But love fell out, with me." Santana finished the song, Brittany and Quinn continuing to shove each other as Rachel tried to get measurements for dresses.<p>

When Santana cut off, she turned to face the girls, who instantly went still. She then lead the girls off stage.

_Quinn and Finn sat together on the bleachers, happily talking about non-important things._

"_I love you, you know that, right?" Quinn said suddenly, turning to meet Finn's eyes._

"_Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Quinn." Finn smiled sincerely at Quinn._

"_I just wanted to make sure that you knew. I know we haven't talked about what happened last year, and I'm so sorry I hurt you as much as I did. I never, _ever_, wanted to hurt you. And I would give anything if I could take that night back."_

"_I know you would. It took me a little while to realize that I had to forgive you at some point because there was no way I could forget the way you made me feel, make me feel. You hurt me so much but, at the same time, I still got butterflies whenever I saw you. And for a while, I thought that I was leading Rachel on, not really feeling the same way about her. But then Jesse happened and after me and her got together, I realized that she was doing the same thing to me. We came to a mutual understanding that we harbored feelings for someone else. Rachel for Puck and Me for you." Finn took Quinn's hand and smiled at her._

"_I explained everything to Sam last week. About how, I was trying to trick myself into feeling the same way about him that he felt about me. How I tried so hard to try to fool myself into t=thinking that I had strong feelings for him. He said that he understood. Finn, the only guy I have ever had feelings for is you."_

"_Same here, Quinn. I love you so much." Finn replied before kissing her softly. When he pulled back, she smiled brightly at him._

"_Come on," Quinn said, suddenly standing up and pulling Finn up with her._

"_Where are we going?" Finn laughed._

"_My house. We have a couple hours before team dinner. I figured that we could…"_

"_Oh!" Finn began walking faster, pulling Quinn with him to his car._

"Rachel Berry will be performing our next song. 'In My Own Little Corner' takes place after Cinderella asks her stepmother if she may attend the ball as well. Her stepmother finds the idea humorous and reminds Cinderella of her lowly station and warns against dreams of joy, success, and splendor. Disappointed, Cinderella dreams of a world away from her cold and loveless life." Mr. Shuster introduced as the stagehands set a small wooden stool up by the cardboard fireplace that was also being set up.

"Cinderella, hot water! Cinderella, warm milk! Cinderella! Cinderella!" Rachel began. She made her way to the stool, being to sing, "I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse, when I hear a command I obey. But I know of a spot in my house, where no one can stand in my way."  
>"In my own little corner in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be." Rachel sat down on the stool and poked the sticks set up in the fireplace.<br>"On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere and the world will open its arms to me." Rachel smiled softly, looking off the stage.  
>"I'm a young Norwegian princess or a milkmaid. I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan. I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made by her own flock of silkworms in Japan." Rachel stood up and spun around in the drab dress she was wearing, imaging it to be an elegant gown.<br>"I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play with cool and confident kind of air." Rachel pulled a paper fan out from under the stool and proceeded to flirt with the broom resting against the fireplace.  
>"Just as long as I stay in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chair." Rachel made her way back to the stool but spun back around instead of sitting down.<br>"I can be whatever I want to be." Rachel's face took on the determined expression New Directions joked that she would one day be famous for.  
>"I'm a slave from Calcutta. I'm a queen in Peru. I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea." Rachel began to dance with the broom.<br>"I'm a huntress on an African safari, it's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun. In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry and I find I forgot to bring my gun." Rachel's face took on an expression of fear as she made her way across the stage.  
>"I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed when I meet a lioness in her lair," Rachel ran back over to the fireplace set.<br>"Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chair." Rachel ended the song, slumping down onto the stool.

"CINDERELLA!" Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's voices came from off-stage.

Rachel jumped up, her eyes wide, and ran off the stage.

"_William," Sue greeted, walking into Mr. Shue's office._

"_Yes, Sue?" Shue sighed, turning to face his colleague._

"_I heard about your little benefit concert and—"_

"_Please, Sue, this is something that the kids wanted to do. It's something that is important to them and I will reduce myself to begging to get you to not interfere with this concert." _

"_I was going to tell you that I will help out any way I can. This is a good thing you're doing and as much as this pains me to say, I would not be able to sleep at night if I destroyed this concert."_

"_Wow, thank you, Sue." Shue replied, shocked at what he was hearing._

"_Yeah, well, after this is over, I will be out to destroy you little glee club once again." Sue turned on heel and walked out of his office._

"Our next song is a group number with Mike Chang taking the lead. 'The Prince Is Giving A Ball' takes place while the King and Queen are making preparations for a ball where the Prince is to select a suitable bride from all the eligible maidens in the kingdom. The Prince wishes to fall in love the old fashioned way but his parents dismiss this and Lionel is dispatched to proclaim that the Prince is giving a ball." Mr. Shuester walked off the stage while New Directions made their way onto the stage.

"The prince is giving a ball!" Mike exclaimed, cueing the band to begin playing.  
>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" The group echoed excitedly.<br>"His royal highness Christopher Rupert Vwindemier Vlandamier Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman—" Mike began singing.  
>"HERMAN?" Artie interrupted<br>"Herman." Mike shrugged before continuing, "Gregory James is giving a ball."  
>"The prince is giving a ball! the prince is giving a ball!" The rest of the group echoed again.<br>"Our daughter's looking dreamy-eyed." Puck looked down at Rachel.  
>"The prince is giving a ball." Rachel responded like it was the most obvious answer.<br>"They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!" Santana sang, skipping past Puck, who looked horrified at the idea.  
>"If only he'd propose to me." Sam, in a long blonde wig and dress, sang hopefully.<br>"I pray that he'll propose to me." Quinn sang, putting her hands together in prayer.  
>"Why shouldn't he propose to me?" Santana demanded.<br>"I'll wear a gown of satin jade." Tina chimed in, giggling.  
>"And me I'm in a pink brocade." Mercedes added.<br>"And me I'm in the second grade." Brittany sang, running between Tina and Mercedes, linking her arms with theirs and dragging them across the stage.  
>"The prince is giving a ball. The prince is giving a ball!" The group chorused.<p>

"His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert son of her majesty Queen Constantina Charlotte Hermantrude Guenivere Mazie—" Mike began again, going through the various fake flowers Rachel presented him.  
>"MAZIE?" Puck yelled confused.<p>

"The prince is giving a ball!" Puck's yell was lost under the group's chorus.  
>"His royal highness Christopher Rupert Vwindemier Vlandamier Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman—" Mike was cut off again.<br>"HERMAN?" Finn interjected.  
>Herman," Mike shrugged before continuing, "Gregory James is giving a ball."<br>Ensemble: The prince is giving a ball the prince is giving a ball!  
>"Our daughter's looking dreamy-eyed," Finn stated.<br>"The prince is giving a ball." Quinn responded  
>"They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, skipping past his "parents".<br>"If only he'd propose to me." Rachel sang wistfully.  
>"I pray that he'll propose to me." Sam sang hopefully.<br>"Why shouldn't he propose to me?" Mercedes demanded, glaring at the two.  
>"I'll wear a gown of satin jade." Santana said, pulling a jade dress off the hanger that was next to her and holding to up to her body.<br>"And me I'm in a pink brocade." Tina giggled.  
>"And me I'm in the second grade." Brittany spun around.<br>" The prince is giving a ball. The prince is giving a ball!" New Directions moved to the other side of the stage, following Mike's skipping form.  
>"His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert son of her majesty Queen Constantina Charlotte Hermantrude Guenivere Mazie—" Mike was cut off.<br>"MAZIE?" Santana asked.  
>"Mazie," Mike shrugged, "Margareet Ann is giving a ball!"<br>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" The group sang, becoming more excited.  
>"I wish I'd been a neater girl." Santana sang, looking longingly at the flyer advertising the ball.<br>"I wish I'd been a sweeter girl." Sam sang, his eyes full of hope.  
>"I wish I were a younger girl." Mercedes continued, wrinkles drawn over her face.<br>"I wish I were an older girl." Brittany said, kneeling down to give the impression that she was a young child.  
>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" the group chorused again.<br>"His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert son of his majesty King Maximillian Godfee Ladeslous Leapolt Sydney—" Mike rolled his eyes when he was cut off again.  
>"SYDNEY?" The group questioned.<br>"Sydney," Mike shrugged, "Frederick John is giving a ball!"  
>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" New directions echoed.<br>"Mazie Margareet Ann is giving a ball!" Mike kept going.  
>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" The group sang at the loudest volume yet.<br>"I wish I'd been a neater girl." Sam sang.  
>"I wish I'd been a sweeter girl." Quinn continued.<br>"I wish I were a younger girl." Mercedes picked up.  
>"I wish I were an older girl." Brittany finished.<br>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" The group continued, getting more excited and gathering various items from around the stage that they would need to get ready.  
>"His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert son of his majesty King Maximillian Godfee Ladeslous Leapolt Sydney—" Mike was interrupted yet again.<br>"SYDNEY?" Artie asked.  
>"Sydney," Mike snapped before continuing, "Frederick John is giving a ball."<br>"The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!" The group finished the song, Mike appearing exhausted.

"_So, how's the benefit concert going?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to Blaine and across from Rachel and Mercedes._

"_It's going really well," Rachel responded with a smile. After taking a sip of her vanilla soy latte, she continued, "We have a very impressive guest list."_

"_Ooo," Kirk said, taking the list from Rachel._

"_These are some pretty high level people on here." Blaine said, looking at the list over Kirk's shoulder, "Justin Timberlake, Carrie Underwood—"_

"_Oh, TJ Oshie, yummy," Kirk added with a smile._

"_How do you even know who that is?" Rachel asked, laughing._

"_My dad is a hockey fan. He watches every Blue Jacket's game, I've seen Oshie."_

_The group laughed before changing the topic._

"_So, how are things in 'Puckleberry' land?" Blaine inquired, mocking Kurt light heartedly._

"_Everything's just…perfect. I guess that would be the best way to describe it. He's so sweet and caring and he makes me feel things that no one's ever made me feel." Rachel smiled softly._

"_We're still talking about Puck, right?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_No, we're talking about Noah." Mercedes replied._

"_So, there is a difference between them." Kurt nodded._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Noah's always acted the same around me." Rachel insisted._

"_Honey, you are the only person who knows Noah." Kurt argued._

"_So, are you guys planning on coming to the event?" Rachel changed the subject._

"_Yeah, we, along with the Warblers, will be there." Blaine laughed, as Kurt pouted._

"Our next number will be performed by Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. 'The Sweetest Sounds' is sung while Cinderella is in the market place with her stepmother and stepsisters. While there, her imagination begins to wander. Disguised as a peasant, the Prince is there as well." Mr. Shuester walked off the stage as the lights dimmed.

"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me." Rachel walked onto the stage, carrying a basket containing bails of fabric and flowers. She began wandering around the stage.  
>"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me." Puck made his way onto the stage and making his way across it, in the opposite direction of Rachel. He took a breath before continuing, "The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear…"<br>"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever hear…" Rachel continued at the same time.  
>"The kindest words I'll ever hear are waiting to be said." Puck turned to walk in the opposite direction and continued, "The most, entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see!"<br>"The most, entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see!" Rachel repeated, turning and walking toward Puck.  
>"And the dearest love in all the world," they both chorused together.<br>"Is waiting somewhere for me." Puck finished, catching sight of Rachel and stopping in his tracks.  
>"Waiting somewhere..." Rachel echoed, also stopping upon catching sight of Puck.<br>"Is waiting somewhere…" Puck responded, walking toward her.

"Somewhere for me." They sang softly together before walking off stage.

"_Mike, stop, I need to finish this cake." Tina giggled as Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck._

"_Why?" Mike whined._

"_Because, this is the desert for the team dinner tonight. I promised to help Rachel out with the dinner. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are bringing side-dishes and I told Rachel I would bring dessert._

"_Why'd you do that?" Mike smiled._

"_Because, we've been making Rachel make everything for the dinners since we decided to have them. We realized a couple of days ago that there was no way that it was easy for her, especially since she was having to deal with Puck while making everything. We offered to help her for the duration of the tradition. Don't worry, Rachel will still be making the main dish, seeing as she's the best cook." _

"_That was nice of you girls." Mike replied, watching as Tina finished icing the cake._

"_Yeah," Tina smiled at Mike and backed away from the counter, admiring the cake._

"_It looks good. Please tell me it's not vegan."_

"_No, Rachel told me not to worry about her." Tina sighed._

"_Come on," Mike pulled her from the kitchen._

"_What are you doing?" Tina giggled as Mike pulled her close to him._

"_We're dancing." Mike responded, shrugging and beginning to sway with her._

_Tina giggled, but rested her head on Mike's shoulder and sighed happily._

_The two continued to sway to no music until the grandfather clock in the Cohen-Chang's entrance rang._

"_We should probably head over to Rachel's." Tina said, pulling back from Mike and walking back to the kitchen to grab the cake._

"Our next song will be sung by Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful' takes place as the Prince and Cinderella wonder why they are drawn to each other."

The stage hands set up the paper willow and stone bench and Tina and Mike sat down on it.  
>"Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?<br>Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?" Mike began, staring adoringly down at Tina and moving her hair away from her face.  
>"Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?" Tina sweetly sang, looking into Mike's eyes. Mike took her hands and pulled her over to center stage and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they began to sway.<br>"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?" They sang together as they swayed, smiling sweetly at each other. The band finished playing the song and Mike kissed Tina's cheek and the two walked off staged.

"_Noah, get away from the sauce!" Rachel yelled as she re-entered her kitchen._

"_I wasn't doing anything!" Noah responded, putting his innocent face on._

_Rachel rolled her eyes and gave the sauce a stir before adding salt into the cooking pasta._

"_Sure you weren't," Rachel replied, moving over to a much smaller sauce pan and putting a few more things into her soy sauce._

"_I'll never understand how you can live you animal-less diet…" Puck shook his head, "No matter how good whatever that is smells."_

"_It's a soy cream, cilantro, and jasmine sauce," Rachel responded, mixing the herd mixture into the soy cream._

"_That sounds good; it'd sound better without the 'soy' in it."_

"_I'm not making you eat it, Noah. I have the meat sauce cooking for you and the other carnivores in glee."_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing," Sam said, entering the kitchen with a smile._

"_Hey Evans," Puck greeted, before helping Rachel by draining the pasta for her and putting it in the bowl. She poured the sauce over the pasta, putting a portion of the pasta on separate plate beforehand. Puck took the meatballs his mom had made out of the oven and put them into the pasta so Rachel wouldn't have to touch them. Rachel smiled gratefully at him before pouring her sauce over the leftover pasta and following Puck and Sam to the dining room, where the rest of New Directions had gathered. Rachel set her plate down at her spot at the head of the table and walked back to the kitchen, returning with a small salad with a homemade, vegan, vinaigrette dressing._

_As the meal wore on, the group exchanged laughs and relived memories, as well as, made new ones. _

_After everyone left, Rachel began the process of clearing the table. Puck walked up behind her and took the stack of plates from her and set them back down on the table._

"_You're tired, Rach. Go upstairs and take a relaxing bath, I'll finish cleaning up down here." he told her quietly._

_Rachel turned around and kissed him. Smiling up at him, she said, "Thank you, Noah."_

_Once she was up the stairs, Puck picked up where she left off._

"Our next number will be performed by Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones. 'The Stepsister's Lament' takes place as the stepsisters follow the Prince and Cinderella outside and lament over their bad luck." Mr. Shue introduced. The lights went down and the Art Club's decorations were set up across the stage. The papier-mâché fountain at center stage, fake trees and bushes were scattered around the stage and a stone bench set up at stage right. Rachel and Puck walked on to the stage and sat down on the bench. Mercedes and Quinn came onto the stage, standing behind two of the trees.

"Why should a fellow want a girl like her a frail and fluffy beauty? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?" Mercedes sneered at the couple sitting on the bench.  
>"She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm and with very little trouble I could break her little arm." Quinn continued, also sneering at the couple.<br>"Oh, oh why would a fellow want a girl like her so obviously unusual? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?" They both sneered.  
>"Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink, but not any pinker than roses!" Mercedes began to slowly make her way closer to the two.<br>"Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a doe's is!" Quinn picked up, following Mercedes.  
>"Her neck is no whiter than a swan's!"<br>"She's only as dainty as a daisy!"  
>"She's only as graceful as a bird!"<br>"So why is the fellow going crazy?" Quinn and Mercedes continued together. Hiding behind another tree as Rachel and Puck looked in their direction. Inching across the stage, they continued in a quieter tone, "Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her a girl who's merely lovely? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?"  
>" She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly sort of air and with very little trouble I could pull out all her hair!" Mercedes laughed.<br>"Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?" They both sneered, "What's the matter with the man? What's the matter with the man? What's the matter with the man?"

The girls cut off and tripped, knocking over the trees around them.

_Will Shuester walked into the choir room and smiled to himself when he saw the group huddled together, laughing. He was so proud of them. They had come a long way in the past two years. They went from tearing each other down all the time to best friends, always sticking up for each other. Just the other day, Jacob Ben-Israel had been harassing Rachel at her locker when the whole of New Directions came over to defend her. He hasn't even looked at Rachel since. Shuester had watched as Puck led the crying Rachel of the school, away from the prying eyes of McKinley High._

_Puck. He was one of those that was most changed, and it was thanks to Rachel. After that week they dated, Puck had made an effort to be a better person and he was slowly doing so. He was becoming less of a bully, only messing with those who messed with New Directions. Puck was even starting to attempt to get Karofsky and Azimio to back off. He was still Puck, just with a little bit of Noah thrown in there._

_Santana had also changed a lot. Well, at least toward the glee clubbers; she was still a bitch to everyone else. It started when this new girl transferred to McKinley. _

_Santana had just turned the corner when it happened. The new girl, who had somehow managed to make her way up the social hierarchy by being easier than Santana, and that was saying something, had just slushied Rachel. Santana immediately pushed her way through the crowd that had instantly gathered. She reached Rachel when the other glee girls, Sam, and Mike did. Santana turned to the girl, who had begun laughing._

"_I _know _you did not just do that." Santana said, taking a threatening step toward the girl._

"_She had it coming." The girl, Anna, replied._

"_Oh, really? What did she do? Get in your way this morning?" Santana asked sarcastically._

"_Yeah," Anna said like it was obvious._

_Santana gave her a look of disbelief. Had she and Puck not made it clear that the glee clubbers were off limits?_

"_Okay, since you're new here, I'll let you in on a little secret. I may not be a Cheerio anymore, but I still have more of a hold on this school than anyone else. I have the ability to make your life a living hell, and don't think I won't do it. My point being, DON'T mess with me or my friends or you will regret it, whore."_

"_You're one to talk, I've heard all about you, Lopez."_

"_I had standards though, unlike you. You'll do anything that moves without making them work for it. You're pathetic. You think that just because you're high up on the totem pole it's okay to throw slushies at people. And I admit, I used to be like you. But I refuse to be that person again. The next time I see you with a slushie, it'll be your face it's flying into. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Without waiting for a response, Santana spun around, whipping Anna with her hair, and linked arms with Rachel, pulling her toward the girls' locker room, the others following. Sam and texted Finn and Artie to meet them there and Mike texted Puck telling him to bring Rachel a change of clothes. _

_Mr. Shuester smiled as he watched the club interact now, like a family. It was something that at many times throughout the past few years, he thought was going to be impossible._

"Our next song will be sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry. 'Impossible' occurs when the Fairy Godmother responds to Cinderella's tears and encourages Cinderella to live her dreams."

The fireplace set was once again set up and Tina sat down in the chair, poking the "fire" with a stick.

"Cinderella?" Rachel asked, walking onto the stage.  
>"Who are you?" Tina asked, looking up.<br>"I'm your fairy godmother." was Rachel's response.  
>" How beautiful you are." Tina said, taking in Rachel in the tight, sparkling gold dress, with sleeves that had the same fabric hanging from them, making a cape-like back of the dress and released glitter whenever Rachel moved.<br>"I'm made of all of your most beautiful hopes and dreams and wishes." Rachel replied, shrugging.  
>"Oh, Fairy godmother, I have only one wish just now... to go to the ball... and I know it is impossible." Tina sighed sadly.<br>"Impossible? Bah, what's a fairy godmother for?"  
>" To make my wish come true?"<br>"If you wish it hard enough. Now let me see you'll need a coach, and four horses, and a coachman, and a groom."  
>"Is it possible to get those things by wishing for them?"<br>"Well, the sensible people of this world will say," Rachel paused before singing, "Fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee and fiddley faddley foddle all the wishes in the world are poppy cock and twoddle."  
>"Aren't they?" Tina asked.<br>"Not always. The sensible people will also say," Rachel paused, and then sang, "Fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee and fiddley faddley foodle all the dreamers in the world are dizzy in the noodle."  
>"And aren't they?" Tina asked, moving over to Rachel.<br>"Not always, especially when there is someone who loves you to help you. Now, to work. For a coach I believe I see a pumpkin over there- that'll do very nicely." Rachel said, pointing to the cardboard pumpkin.  
>"A pumpkin?" Tina's face scrunched up in confusion.<br>"I see you have four pet mice in a cage… they'll do very nicely for the horses." Rachel began walking over to the four plastic mice sitting in a cage, not far from the pumpkin.  
>"Mice? For horses?" Tina was even more confused.<br>"Mm hmm.. Now let me see, something's peering at us from under that shrub, oh yes, it's a fine fat rat with whiskers, and his brother they'll do very nicely for the coachman and the groom." Rachel said, pointing to the two rubber rats not far from the mice.  
>"Oh, dear Fairy Godmother it all seems so impossible!" Tina lamented, sitting back down on the stool.<br>"Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage. And four white mice will never be four white hourses. Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of courses. Impossible! But the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say… and because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day!" Rachel sang, moving over to Tina.  
>"Impossible!" Tina sang.<br>"Impossible!" Rachel sang back, mocking Tina's doubtful posture.  
>" mpossible!"<br>"Impossible!"  
>"And remember how very very hard I am wishing!" Tina put in.<br>"Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage.. Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage. And four white mice will never be four white horses…" Rachel sang making her way away from Tina and toward the props set up "outside".  
>"They will!" Tina replied, closing her eyes.<br>"Such fol-de rol and fiddle dee dee of courses Impossible!" Rachel sang in reply.  
>"But the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say."<br>"And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day." They sang together. While this was happening the pumpkin was rolled off stage, and the mice and rats as well, and replaced with a cardboard cut-out of a carriage and horses and Sam and Finn standing next to it.  
>"Look!" Rachel whispered, pointing over to the carriage.<br>"Oh, oh, it is a golden coach, and four white horses and a coachman and a groom." Tina said amazed.  
>"You are going to the ball."<br>"Oh, oh my clothes."  
>"Oh dear of course how thoughtless of me. THERE!" Rachel pushed Tina behind a changing board.<br>"Oh Fairy Godmother how beautiful! I am dressed like a princess." Tina gasped as she re-emerged in a light blue dress and a tiara.  
>"And here are your slippers." Rachel held out a pair of clear heels.<br>"They're made of glass." Tina marveled.  
>"Put them on." Rachel encouraged.<br>"They fit perfectly!" Tina exclaimed.  
>"You are ready for the ball. But there is one thing you must remember. You must leave before the stroke of midnight, for the magic will last no longer."<br>"I will remember. Oh Fairy Godmother how wonderful it all is!"

"It's possible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. It's possible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage." Tina sang excitedly.  
>"And four white mice are easily turned to horses Such fal de rah and fiddle dee dee of courses: Quite possible!" Rachel sang in response.<br>"It's possible!" They sang together.  
>"For the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say," Tina smiled.<br>"And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes Impossible things are happening every day." They both laughed.  
>"It's possible!" Tina exclaimed.<br>"It's possible!" Rachel smiled back.  
>"It's possible!"<br>"It's possible!"  
>"It's possible!"<br>"It's possible!"  
>"It's possible!" They finished together.<p>

"_San, can we talk for a minute?" Brittany said quietly, coming to stand next to Santana's locker._

"_About what?" Santana snapped._

"_Artie."_

"_I really don't want to hear about how much you love him or how much fun you two have together. The heart I didn't know already got broken and I really don't want, or need, that to happen again." Santana slammed her locker shut and pushed past Brittany._

"_We broke up."_

_Those words stopped Santana in her tracks._

"_What?"_

"_Me and Artie broke up."_

"_No, I got that. Why?"_

"_We were talking and he asked me if I was happy being with him. When I didn't answer for a while, he asked me about you. I told him everything and he broke up with me saying that he wants me to be happy and that I'm not happy being with him. And then he left saying that I was obviously in love with you."_

"_Brit, you hurt me. You made me feel worse than I ever had before and I never want to feel that way again, no matter how much I love you."_

"_San, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. You've been my best friend for forever and I never wanted to hurt you. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but I love you so much more than I ever loved anyone and I should have realized way before I did."_

_By this time, both girls were crying. After just looking at Brittany for a minute, Santana walked quickly to Brittany and hugged her tightly, pressing her face into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany hugged Santana just as tightly, inhaling her best friend's scent._

"_I love you so much, Santana." Brittany whispered into Santana's hair._

"_I love you, too, Brit," Santana replied, kissing the blonde's shoulder._

"_Your house after school? We have some things we need to talk through and catch up on." Brittany suggested._

"_Yeah, we can do that." Santana smiled._

"_Yay!" Brittany smiled._

"_Come on, we have rehearsal." _

"Our next song will be performed by Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. 'Ten Minutes Ago' takes place after Cinderella appears at the top of the staircase at the Ball and the Prince has eyes only for her. Soon, they are waltzing together."

Rachel and Puck walked onto the stage. The music began and they began to waltz around the stage.

"Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news. I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies! In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again." Puck sang, smiling down at the petite girl in his arms, making her blush slightly at the sincerity in his eyes.  
>"Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos. I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news." Rachel sang, looking adoringly up at Puck.<br>"I have found her."  
>"I have found him; he's the light of the stars in my eyes."<br>"We are dancing."  
>"We are flying."<br>"And she's taking me back to the skies."  
>"In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen."<br>"And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again."  
>"I may never come down to earth again." They finished together, ending the dance. Rachel curtsied and Puck bowed before lifting her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, and led her offstage.<p>

_The school's winter formal was coming up soon and the girls of New Directions were discussing dresses, dates, and preparation plans. _

_At lunch, Sam and Artie joined the girls at the glee table._

"_Where are Puck, Finn, and Mike?" Mercedes asked, once the guys sat down._

_Right as the words left her mouth, Bosson's 'One In A Million' began to play through the cafeteria. Mike came in first, carrying a dozen_ _Japanese Orchids and quietly asked Tina to the dance. Tina responded by pulling him into a kiss._

_Finn came in next. He walked over to Quinn and presented her with a dozen daisies in pink, yellow, and white. He asked her to dance and she blushingly said yes, not used to him being so romantic in public._

_Next, Puck came. He came to a stop in front of Rachel and began to sing along with the song, looking her in the eye the whole time, taking her hands and pulling her up, dancing with her, making her blush. One of the band members came over to them and handed Puck a rather large bouquet. Sinking down onto one knee, and holding two dozen lilies out to her, "Rachel Barabra Berry, will you go to the dance with me?"_

"_Of course I will, Noah." Rachel giggled, blushing darker when she realized half the school was watching them. That was forgotten, though, when Puck kissed her._

"Our last song we'll be doing from the Cinderella category is 'A Lovely Night'. The song takes place when the stepmother and stepsisters return from the ball and Cinderella 'imagines' her night at the ball. It will be performed by Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Pierce." Mr. Shue walked off the stage and the lights dimmed as the girls walked onto the stage.

"I imagine.. I imagine.. When you're driving through the moonlight on a highway when through the moonlight to a dance you are breathless with a wild anticipation of adventure and excitement and romance Then at last you see the towers of the palace silhouetted on the sky above the park and below them is a row of lighted windows like a lovely diamond necklace in the dark." Rachel began the song.  
>"It looks that way," Quinn sang.<br>"The way you say," Brittany picked up.  
>"She talks as if she knows." Santana continued.<br>"I do not know these things are so I only just suppose I suppose that when you come into the ballroom and the room itself is floating on the air If you're suddenly confronted by his highness you are frozen like a statue on the stair. You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating and you know you mustn't make the first advance. You are seriously thinking of retreating then you seem to hear him asking you to dance. You make a bow, a timid bow, and shyly answer yes." Rachel spectulated.  
>"How would you know that this is so?" Santana raised an eyebrow.<br>"I do no more than guess, I do no more than guess." Rachel defended, continuing, "He is tall."  
>"And straight as a lance." Brittany added.<br>"His eyes," Rachel prompted.  
>"Can melt you with a glance." Quinn finished.<br>"Yes I can picture the whole thing how you start thinking," Rachel closed her eyes.  
>"Start thinking what?" Brittany asked.<br>"Thinking how wonderful it all is." Rachel sighed.  
>"How wonderful what all is?" Santana demanded.<br>"Everything." Rachel sighed.  
>"Enough of this nonsense. Esmerelda, Prunella, upstairs both of you and get your sleep." Santana snapped.<br>"Yes ma'am." Quinn and Brittany replied, quickly walking off the stage.  
>"Cinderella, here is your broom GET TO WORK!" Santana demanded.<br>"I don't mind sweeping. This night is mine and no one and nothing can take it from me." Rachel said once Santana was off the stage. Beginning to sweep she began humming and then dancing with the broom. As she twirled around the stage, she began singing, "A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you'll know you'll never see. You meet your prince, a charming prince as charming as a prince will ever be. The stars in the hazy heaven tremble above you while he is whispering darling I love you. You say goodbye, away you fly but on your lips you'll keep a kiss all your life you'll dream of this lovely, lovely night. A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you'll know you'll never see. You meet your prince, a charming prince as charming as a prince will ever be. The stars in the hazy heaven tremble above you while he is whispering darling I love you. You say goodbye, away you fly but on your lips you'll keep a kiss all your life you'll dream of this lovely, lovely night. You say goodbye, away you fly but on your lips you'll keep a kiss all your life you'll dream of this lovely, lovely, lovely night."

The lights went down and Rachel made her way off the stage.


	5. Alice in Wonderland

"Alice In Wonderland is the 1951 animated feature based on Lewis Caroll's works Alice's Adventures In Wonderland as well as Through The Looking-Glass. The 13th in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film was released on July 28, 1951 and grossed $7.789 million. This film and its animation are often regarded as some of the finest work in Disney studio history. The story follows a young girls, Alice, who falls down a rabbit hole into the world of Wonderland." Mr. Shue introduced the fourth segment.

"_Okay, we have two songs from __Alice In Wonderland__," Rachel said, looking at the list._

"'_The Walrus and the Carpenter,' sung by Finn and Puck, and 'The Unbirthday Song,' sung by Mike, Same, and Artie." Mercedes elaborated, reading the list over Rachel's shoulder._

"_First off, I find it very appropriate who you have for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum," Santana began, "Secondly, since there's only two songs, why don't we do them in the order you said them in?"_

_With the nods of agreement and "Hey!"s from Finn and Puck, due to Santana's first comment, the song list for the __Alice__ set was done._

"Our first song will be sung by Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. 'The Walrus and the Carpenter" is a poem that is recited to Alice by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle Dum." The lights went down and Puck and Finn came out onto the stage dressed in red overalls that weren't long enough, a yellow shirt underneath, black dress shoes with clearly visible gym socks, and helicopter hats on their heads. Rachel was standing between them.

"The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might." Puck began the tale.  
>"He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright, and this was odd because it was the middle of the night."<br>"The Walrus and the Carpenter walking close at hand. The beach was wide from side to side, but much too full of sand."  
>"'Mr. Walrus,' said the Carpenter, "My brain begins to perk. We'll sweep this clear in 'alf a year, if you don't mind the work.'"<br>'Work? The time has come,' the Walrus said, 'To talk of other things: Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot. And whether pigs have wings. Calloo-Callay, no work today! We're cabbages and kings.'"  
>"Oh, uh, Oysters, come and walk with us, the day is warm and bright. A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk. Would be a sheer delight. Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we'll stop and, uh, have a bite?"<br>"But Mother Oyster winked her eye and shook her hairy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her Oyster bed, 'The sea is nice, take my advice and stay right here,' Mum said."  
>"Yes, yes, of course, of course, but, uh, ha, ha. The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things: Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot. And whether pigs have wings, ha ha. Callo-Callay, come, run away with cabbages and kings!"<br>"Well, now, uh, let me see, ah, a loaf of bread is what we chiefly need! Listen, how 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, eh? Well, yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha! Very good, indeed. Now, if your ready, Oysters, dear, we can begin the feed. Feed?"  
>"Oh, yes, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things: Of peppercorns and mustard seeds and other seasonings! We'll mix 'em all together in a sauce that's fit for kings. Calloo-Callay, we'll eat today like cabbages and kings!"<br>"I, uh, weep for you. I (hic), oh excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I've enjoyed your company, oh much more than you realize little Oysters? Little Oysters?"  
>"But answer, there came none and this was scarcely odd because they'd been eaten every one!"<br>"URRRRRRRG! The time has come!" Puck and Finn finished together, laughing.

"_Puckerman, you'll have to go without Rachel today," Santana said, coming up to Puck's locker have their after-school practice._

"_And why's that?" Puck turned to the Latina, his eyebrow raised, not believing what Santana said._

"_Me, Brit, and Q are taking her to get the perfect dress for the dance." _

"_Why aren't Tina and Mercedes going with you?"_

"_Well, Tina has plans with Mike and Mercedes has plans with Kurt. We would have invited him along, but the dress needs to be a total surprise and if Kurt's there, he'll totally let it slip to Finn who will definitely tell you." _

_With that, Santana turned on heel and walked over to Brittany's locker, kissing the blonde quickly._

_Puck shook his head before closing his locker and walking over to Rachel's._

"_So, what this I hear about me not seeing you tonight?" Puck asked, leaning against the wall beside her._

"_Don't worry about it. Tomorrow's Saturday and we can spend the whole day together." Rachel kissed him quickly before closing her locker._

_Puck grabbed her elbow and kissed her again._

_Pulling back he smirked, "I can sneak through your window later tonight."_

"_No, you can't." Quinn said, coming up behind them and causing Puck to jump at her sudden appearance._

"_Geesh, Q, if you're going to keep me from my girlfriend, the least you could do is NOT give me a heart attack." Puck gasped, trying to catch his breath._

"_Whatever. I'm spending the night at Rachel's and we have some things we need to discuss."_

_Quinn then looped her arm through Rachel's and pulled her over to Santana and Brittany, leaving Puck staring at the spot Rachel had just been standing._

"_Dude, they just kidnapped your girlfriend," Sam laughed, walking over to Puck, "Come on, Me and Finn are going over to Artie's for some Halo. You in?"_

"_Why not?"_

_With that, Puck and Sam walked over to Finn and Artie._

"Mike Change and Sam Evans will be performing our next song. 'The Unbirthday Song' takes place after Alice receives mysterious directions from the Cheshire Cat, an eerily grinning feline that can disappear and reappear at will, which lead her to the home of the March Hare, who is celebrating his 'unbirthday' with the Mad Hatter." Mr. Shue walked off stage and the boys replaced him.  
>"A very merry unbirthday to me." Sam began.<br>"To who?" Mike sang in response.  
>"To me!"<br>"Oh you!"  
>"A very merry unbirthday to you."<br>"Who me?"

"Yes, you!"  
>"Oh, me!"<br>"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. A very merry unbirthday to you!"  
>"Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday."<br>"Imagine, just one birthday every year."  
>"Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!"<br>"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer."  
>"A very merry unbirthday to you, to you."<br>"To me?"  
>"To you!"<br>"Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true."  
>"A merry merry unbirthday to you!" they finished the song together.<p>

_Rachel and Quinn walked into the Berry house at around 10:05. They walked up to Rachel's room and Quinn hid Rachel's purchases so that Puck wouldn't be able to find it when he inevitably would go looking for them._

"_Okay, what's on your mind?" Rachel asked, after she and Quinn had both changed and were sitting on her bed._

"_It's just… I love Finn and I always have. Until last year, I always thought that he would be my first and I would be his. But then last year happened and that got completely dashed. I wish so much that I could turn back the clock and erase everything that happened last year, but I can't. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I was thinking that, maybe, after the dance, me and Finn could have our first time, to make up for the one we lost to people who meant nothing to us." Quinn replied after a moment, looking down at Rachel's comforter._

"_If you feel like you're ready, you should totally go for it." Rachel smiled at the blonde._

"_But I'm afraid of a repeat of last year; I really don't want to get pregnant again."_

"_And Finn will never let that happen. And you'll both be sober so there's no way you could forget anything."_

"_True… I guess I'll ask Santana and Brittany for tips on what I should do…" Quinn trailed off, she them changed the topic, "So, have you and Puck slept together yet?"_

"_We were each other's firsts." Rachel smiled softly, picking at her comforter._

"_What?" Quinn gasped, looking at Rachel with wide-eyes._

"_We were in seventh grade and best friends. It was shortly after my dads began leaving town all the time and the anniversary of the day Puck's dad left. He came over because he couldn't stand to hear his mom crying anymore and I asked him to come over because I really didn't want to be alone. One minute we were talking and the next…" Rachel's gaze fell on the picture on her nightstand. It was of a three year Puck and Rachel, sleeping, curl up facing each other, two hands clasped together and the thumb on the other was in their mouths. Rachel had a yellow ribbon in her hair and Puck had his famous Mohawk. She picked up the picture frame and lightly touched it._

"_Guess Puck always had his 'badass' style." Quinn laughed._

"_Yeah, his dad gave it to him when he was two. He may hate his dad, but the 'hawk gives him a reminder of how tight they were. This picture was taken during naptime at the JCC pre-school._

"_I bet Mrs. Puckerman is happy you two are together."_

"_Yeah, she is."_

_The girls talked for four more hours before they fell asleep._


	6. Peter Pan

"Peter Pan is a 1953 animated film based on the play of the same name by J.M. Barrie, about a boy who never grows up. It is the 14th film in the Walt Disney Classics series. The film was the highest-grossing film of 1953 and earned a lifetime gross of $87, 404, 651. The musical adaptation premiered on Broadway in 1954 and had revivals in 1979, 1990, and 1998. The 1954 won the Tony Award for: Best Leading Actress in a musical, Best Featured Actor in a Musical, and Best Stage Technician. The sequel to the movie, Return to Neverland, was released in 2002 and focuses on Wendy's daughter Jane and her journey to find her faith in hope. Out first song is The Second Star to the Right will be sung by Finn Hudson and Mike Chang; they'll be performing the version recorded by Jesse McCartney for the DisneyMania franchise. The song tells how to find Neverland."

Finn and Mike made their way onto the stage.

"Ready...here we go..." Finn began the song, "The second star."  
>"Dream your way to the stars never stop you and me, me and you on our way to the top. Spread your wings, we can fly to the stars in the sky. To the left to the moon is the star on the right and I can meet you, I can meet you, I can meet you ." Mike continued.<br>"The Second Star to the right shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true. The second star to the right shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Never Land you need, its light will lead you there."  
>"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Mike sang, making his way across the stage.<p>

"Little star…" Finn echoed, crossing the stage as well.  
>"So I'll know ,"<p>

"I will know,"

"Where you are,"

"Where you are."  
>"Gleaming in the skies above,"<p>

"Ohhh,"  
>"Lead me to the land I dreamed of."<br>"And when our journey is through,"  
>"Each time we say good night,"<p>

"Say goodnight,"  
>"We'll thank the little star that shines,"<br>"The second from the right."

"Second from the right."  
>"The second star, yeahhh ohhh."<br>"The second star, woahhh."  
>"Dream me away to the stars never stop. You and me, me and you, on our way to the top." The boys sang together.<br>"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Finn crossed the stage again.  
>"So I'll know where you are," Mike continued.<p>

"Where you are,"  
>"Gleaming in the skies above,"<p>

"Ohhh,"

"Lead me to the land I dreamed of."  
>"And when our journey is through,"<br>"Each time we say good night,"

"We say goodnight,"  
>"We'll thank the little star that shines,"<p>

"The second from the right"

"Second from the right."  
>"The second star, yeahhh."<br>"The second star, woahhh."  
>"Every time you need its light, it'll be there to show the dreams you plan can come true." The boys finished together.<p>

"_I have you career test results here," Ms. Pillsbury said, handing out the envelopes during the glee class period. Mr. Shuester handed the envelopes out._

"_Go ahead and open them. I'll give you guys the class period off." Mr. Shue smiled._

"_Dude! I got Motivational Speaker and Athletic Trainer," Finn exclaimed, obviously happy with his results._

"_I got Athletic Trainer, too." Sam said, "As well as, Professional Athlete, sweet! What about you, Artie?"_

"_Special Effect Technician and Physicist." Artie read off with a smile, "What about you Brit?"_

"_Vet and Preschool Teacher. San?"_

"_Detective and CSI, cool." Santana smirked. The group shuddered at the thought of Santana having a job that allowed for her to carry a gun. She glared, "Ha…ha…ha…"_

"_I got CEO and Politician. What about you Ti?" Mike smiled._

"_CEO and Stage Manager. 'Cedes?" Tina replied._

"_Doctor and Fashion Designer. What about you, Q?_

"_Family Councilor and Social Worker. What about you, Rach?"_

"_Musician and Actress," Rachel beamed, causing the group to laugh, "What about you, Noah?"_

"_Music Producer and Clergyman," Puck replied with a small smile._

"_You? Noah Puckerman? A Clergyman?" Santana asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow._

"_I think Noah would make a good Rabbi." Rachel smiled up at Puck, placing a hand on his arm._

"_Yeah, I would be a totally badass Rabbi. I could use the many mistakes I've made in the past to make my Temple comfortable enough to come to me about absolutely anything because they would know that whatever stupid thing they've done, they would know that I've done something ten times stupider. And I'll definitely be able to help them."_

"_You've always been very proud to be Jewish." Rachel tagged on._

"_Yeah! And I could totally work out how to be both a Producer _and_ a Rabbi. Dudes, I now have my whole life planned out." Puck smirked, throwing an arm around Rachel and smiling at her._

"Our first song will be sung by the boys. 'I Won't Grow Up' is from the musical adaptation of Peter Pan. It is considered to be Peter and the Lost Boys antheme." Mr. Shuester introduced.

The boys came onto the stage and sat in a circle surrounding Puck, who was dressed in a green get up, hat and tights included.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" Puck aked.  
>"Yes, Peter!" The other boys responded.<br>" Listen to your teacher. Repeat after me: I won't grow up."  
>"I won't grow up!"<p>

I don't want to go to school,"  
>"I don't want to go to school,"<br>"Just to learn to be a parrot,"  
>"Just to learn to be a parrot,"<br>"And recite a silly rule."  
>"And recite a silly rule."<br>"If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up, not me!"  
>"Not I," Artie exclaimed.<br>"Not me!" Finn agreed.  
>"Not me!" Mike echoed.<br>"I won't grow up!" Puck began again.

"I won't grow up!" the Boys echoed.  
>"I don't want to wear a tie,"<br>"I don't want to wear a tie,"  
>"And a serious expression,"<br>"And a serious expression,"  
>"In the middle of July."<br>"In the middle of July."  
>"And if it means I must prepare to shoulder burdens with a worried air, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up, not me!"<br>"Not I!"  
>"Not me!"<br>"So there!" The four boys exclaimed.  
>"Never gonna be a man," Puck said, an edge of cockiness in his voice.<br>"I won't!" the other cheered.  
>"Like to see somebody try."<br>"And make me."  
>"Anyone who wants to try and make me turn into a man, catch me if you can."<br>"I won't grow up! Not a penny will I pinch. I will never grow a mustache, or a fraction of an inch. 'Cause growing up is awfuller then all the awful things that ever were. I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up, no sir!"  
>"Not I," Sam quickly agreed<br>"Not me," Finn exclaimed  
>"So there!" Mike crossed his arms and nodded his head.<br>"I won't grow up!" Puck began to walk around the circle.  
>"I won't grow up!" the Boys repeated, looking up at Puck admiringly.<br>"I will never even try."  
>"I will never even try!"<br>"I will do what Peter tells me,"  
>"I will do what Peter tells me,"<br>"And I'll never ask him why."  
>"And I'll never ask him why."<br>"We won't grow up!"  
>"We won't grow up!"<br>"We will never grow a day,"  
>"We will never grow a day,"<br>"And if someone tries to make us,"  
>"And if someone tries to make us,"<br>"We will simply run away."  
>"We will simply run away."<br>"I won't grow up!"  
>"I won't grow up!"<br>"No, I promise that I won't."  
>"No, I promise that I won't."<br>"I will stay a boy forever,"  
>"I will stay a boy forever,"<br>"And be banished if I don't!"  
>"And be banished if I don't!"<br>"And Never Land will always be the home of beauty and joy and neverty. I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me!"  
>"Not me!"<br>"Not me!"  
>"Not me!"<br>"No sir! Not me!" They all finished together.

"_Hey, Rach," Puck greeted, walking onto the back patio of the Berry household after letting himself into the house._

"_Hello, Noah," Rachel smiled over at him from her lounge deck chair. _

_Puck walked over to her, taking her hand and pulling up from her chair, settling down in it, and pulling her back down to settle between his legs. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist nd rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_Nothing really."_

"_It's never that simple with you."_

"_Okay, I'm kinda curious about what you said in class today."_

"_Which thing? I said a lot in all our classes together."_

"_In Glee, about having your future completely planned out. What else do you have plans?"_

"_Well, the first part I've have planned for longer than I can remember."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I'm going to marry you."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yes, really. Just to give you fair warning, sometime in our senior year of college, I'll be proposing to you. I got that part planned out in seventh grade."_

"_Okay," Rachel giggled, "What's after that?"_

"_Well, once we're married, maybe even before, you'll get your first role on Broadway or Off-Broadway and I'll become a Rabbi and Producer. Then we'll have a few or more children and live happily ever after."_

"_That sounds lovely, Noah."_

"_I love you, Rachel Berry." Puck whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck._

"_I love you, too, Noah."_

_She turned her head and kissed him softly._

_They two then turned their attention back to watching the sun set below the trees in a contented silence._

"Our final song in this set is going to be sung by Rachel Berry. 'I'll Try' is a song fromReturn to Neverland. The song reflects Jane's feelings throughout the movie."

As Mr. Shuester walked off the stage, Rachel walked on. She wore a simple, but beautiful, black dress. The stage was empty and the backdrop was designed to look like a night sky and the lighting was hues of blue.

"I am not a child now; I can take care of myself. I mustn't let them down now, mustn't let them see me cry. I'm fine, I'm fine." Rachel began, walking to stage left.  
>"I'm too tired to listen; I'm too old to believe all these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust." She made her way back to center stage and then to the edge of the stage.<br>"I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try, but I can't see what you see. I try, I try, I try..." Rachel closed her eyes as she belted it out before trailing off.  
>"My whole world is changing; I don't know where to turn. I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch this city burn, watch it burn." Rachel walked over to stage right before belting again, "'Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try, But I can't see where you see, I try, I try…"<br>"I try and try to understand the distance in between, the love I feel, and the things I fear, and every single dream." Rachel closed her eyes as she sang the high note.  
>"I can finally see it, now I have to believe all those precious stories. All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust." Rachel was back at center.<br>"So, I'll try, because I finally believe. I'll try, 'cause I can see what you see. I'll try, I'll try, I'll try..." Rachel moved to the end of the stage, pausing for a moment before she continued, "To fly."


	7. 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea

"20, 000 Leagues Under the Sea is the 1954 adaptation of the book of the same name by Jules Verne. It was the first science fiction film produced by Disney and has become the best-known adaptation of the book. It won the Academy Awards for Best Art Design and Best Special Effects."

"_So, our only song in this set is 'A Whale of a Tale' and will be sung by Noah." Rachel smiled at her boyfriend._

"_We were going to give it to Artie, but, with what the song's about, it makes more sense to give it Puck." Mercedes elaborated._

"_Oh, I remember that song! Yeah, it's definitely a song for Puck." Artie replied with a nod._

"_Why?" Puck asked, confused. He had never seen the movie nor heard of the song._

_Mercedes responded by handing him the sheet music, understanding dawning on him as he read the lyrics._

"_Rachel, you okay?" Quinn whispered, noticing the deep frown on the brunette's face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel replied, shaking her head to clear it._

"_No, you're not." Quinn took Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the door and to the auditorium._

"_Spill." the blonde demanded once both girls were seated on the edge of the stage._

"_I…" Rachel trailed off, looking at the back wall of the theater._

"_You…?" Quinn prompted._

"_Noah has been with so many girls in the past. All of them beautiful and experienced. I haven't slept with anyone since Noah in seventh grade and I'm definitely not as pretty. And I know that that doesn't matter to him but lately I've been having this dream."_

"_What happens in this dream?"_

"_It always starts with me and Noah lying in bed after sleeping together and when I wake up he's nowhere to be found. The next day, I see him at the mall with a tall, leggy, thin, big boobed, died blonde bimbo. When I go over to him, he doesn't even remember my name. And then wake up and I cry because it seemed so real."_

"_Honey, Puck would never do that to you. He told Finn that you were 'The One;, of course he said it in Puckish so it sounded ten times less romantic and sweet. Anyway, my point is that you have nothing to worry about. Puck loves you, I mean he told you recently that you were part of his future, that you were a huge part of his future. Puck may be an asshole, but _Noah_ definitely isn't. He's totally in love with you, anyone can see that, and he apparently has been for a long time. You have nothing to worry about, Rachel."_

"_You're right, Quinn, I'm being ridiculous."_

"_You aren't being ridiculous; this _is_ Puck we're talking about. BUT, you are forgetting that you aren't dating Puck; you're dating Noah, the exact opposite of Puck."_

"_Thanks, Quinn."_

_Rachel smiled over at her best friend, who smiled back at her and said, "Come on, we have to get back to rehearsal."_

"Our next song is 'A Whale of a Tale,' which will be sung by Noah Puckerman. The song takes place as Ned Land tells the crew about the many girls that he has been with."

Mr. Shuester walked off the stage as Puck and the guys came on, dressed in sailors uniforms.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads. A whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved, on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo." Puck began the song.

"There was Mermaid Minnie, met her down in Madagascar. She would kiss me anytime that I would ask her. Then one evening, her flame of love blew out. Blow me down and pick me up, she swapped me for a trout!" Puck continued.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads. A whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved, on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo." The guys chorused together before quieting so Puck could continue.

"There was Typhoon Tessie, met her on the coast of Java. When we kissed I bubbled up like molten lava. Then she gave me the scare of my young life. Blow me down, and pick me up, she was the captain's wife!"

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads. A whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved, on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo."

"Then there was Harpoon Hannah, had a look that spelled out danger. My heart quivered when she whispered, 'I'm there, stranger'. Bought her trinkets that sailors can't afford."

"Sailors can't afford." the guys echoed.

"And when I spent my last red cent she tossed me overboard!"

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads. A whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved, on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo!"


	8. Lady and the Tramp

"Lady and the Tramp was released to theaters on June 22, 1955 and was the 15th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The story centers on a female American cocker spaniel named Lady who lives with a refined, upper middle-class family and a male stray called the Tramp. Its sequel is entitled Scamp's Adventure, which centers around Lady and the Tramp's son named Scamp and was released in 2001."

"_Alright, the set list for this section is as follows: The Siamese Cat Song—Santana and Brittany, Bella Notte—Sam and Artie, He's A Tramp—Santana, and, from the sequel, Always There—Me, Sam, Quinn, and Finn." Rachel read off._

"_He's A Tramp should be first. It's a good opening song." Sam suggested._

"_And then Bella Notte, that way Santana and Brittany's song will be between the two slow songs." Mercedes reasoned._

"_Okay, so Siamese Cat Song and then Always There?" Rachel verified before writing it down._

"_Sounds good."_

"Santana Lopez will be opening this set with 'He's a Tramp'. The song takes place when Lady is taken to the pound, where she learns of Tramp's many girlfriends and how he is unlikely to settle down." Mr. Shuester passed Santana, smiling and shaking his head at the fact that she was singing this song.

"He's a tramp, but they love him; breaks a new heart every day. He's a tramp, they adore him; and I only hope he'll stay that way. He's a tramp; he's a scoundrel; he's a rounder; he's a cad. He's a tramp, but I love him; yes, even I have got it pretty bad." Santana then made her way to center stage.  
>"You can never tell when he'll show up; he gives you plenty of trouble. I guess he's just a no 'count pup, but I wish that he were double." She belted before walking to stage right.<br>"He's a tramp, he's a rover, and there's nothing more to say.  
>"If he's a tramp, he's a good one, and I wish that I could travel his way." Santana began walking toward the stage entrancing.<p>

"I wish that I could travel his way." Santana walked off the stage.

"I wish that I could travel his way." Santana ended the song off stage.

"_San, we're official, right? Like 'no-seeing-anyone-on-the-side' official?" Brittany asked Santana after everyone had left the choir room._

"_Of course we are. Why would you think otherwise?" Santana asked confused. Had she done something to make Brittany question their relationship?_

"_It's just, you've never been the relationship-type and I've read our relationship wrong before…"_

"_Britt, it may have taken me along to realize it, but my relationship with you was the most important one I had. We could make out while 'drunk' and not be judged for it, the sex was great, and there were really no strings attached, we could see other people. It took me a while to realize that there was so much more to it than just that, that all of that was just part of it, the physical part. Brit, I want to have that with you now, but I also want the emotional part. I love you, and I have since we first experimented with each other in eighth grade. The only relationship I've ever wanted is with you, I just didn't know how to say it."_

"_So we are real?"_

"_Yeah, Brit, we're real."_

_Santana kissed the blonde softly, then took her hand and lead her from the school._

"Our next song will be sung by Sam Evans and Artie Abrams. 'Bella Notte' is sung after Tramp spends a day showing Lady how he lives 'footloose and collar-free,' ending with a romantic candle-lit Italian dinner. They are serenaded by the owners of the restaurant."

The lights went down; when they came back up, Puck and Rachel were sitting at a table, Artie and Sam on either side of the table.

"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it Bella Notte." Sam began, looking at the menu Rachel was holding over her shoulder as the brunette girl looked shyly up at Puck.  
>"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes on this lovely Bella Notte." Artie continued, as Puck returned Rachel's shy look.<br>"Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here." Sam shrugged in Artie direction as he watched Rachel blush under Puck's gaze and ducked her back down to her menu.  
>"The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near!" Artie shook his head as Puck smirked at Rachel before looking back down at the menu, sneaking glances at Rachel every few seconds.<br>"Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!" Sam had laughter in his voice as Rachel giggled quietly when Puck scooted his chair over so that he was right next to her.  
>"On this lovely Bella Notte!" The two boys finished the song as Puck pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips.<p>

"_Come to dinner at my house tonight?" Tina asked Mike quietly, walking up to his locker._

"_Okay…" Mike responded wearily. Tina's mom, and his mom for that matter, always made him and Tina feel awkward when they were with them, talking about weddings and future children._

"_Don't worry, it'll just be us. My mom suggested it. While she's happy we spend so much time together, she would feel better if you spent less money. She went shopping last night and got everything we would need. She's taking my sister to see my grandmother and won't be back until tomorrow."_

"_Sounds like a plan. Should I come over after school to help you make dinner?"_

"_No, I got it all covered. Come over around 7?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Come on, we have math."_

_Tina began leading him away when he pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her lips._

"_I love you Ti," he whispered, kissing a kiss to her forehead._

"_I love you, too, Mike." Tina responded, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek._

_She took his hand and led him to math._

_Around seven that night, Mike showed up at Tina's house. He tugged at his collar before knocking on the red door. He didn't know why he was nervous; he and Tina had had dinner together loads of times but tonight seemed different. Location-wise it _was _different but it was something else. Something had told him to wear dress clothes and that was confirmed when Tina opened the door wearing a beautiful black dress, the smell of dinner floating from inside._

"_Hey," Tina beamed, opening the door._

"_Hey, you look nice." Mike smiled back, swallowing his nervousness._

"_Don't just stand there, come inside." Tina laughed walking back into the house after kissing Mike gently. The smell of the homemade Asian feast filled the house and brought a smile to Mike's face._

_As they ate they talked about anything that came to mind. We they finished, Mike helped to clear the table and Tina pulled him into the living room. Putting the cd that her mom had left into the stereo and wrapping her arms around Mike, the two started to sway. _

"_You look beautiful, TI." Mike whispered in her ear._

"_You don't look too bad yourself." Tina responded._

_They kept dancing, Mike whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Suddenly Tina stopped them. Mike gave her a questioning look before taking his hands and leading him down the hall to her room. Once inside, she closed the door and kissed him with more passion than she ever had before. When they pulled apart, Mike gave her a questioning look._

"_What was that for?"_

_Instead of replying, Tina took his right hand and moved it up to the zipper of her dress. He looked at her in shock, his widened eyes searching hers for any amount of doubt._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_More sure than I have ever been about anything."_

_He smiled down at her and kissed her again, unzipping her dress in the process._

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce will be singing our next song. 'The Siamese Cat song is sung by the dog-hating Aunt Sarah's two Cats." Mr. Shuester walked off the stage as Santana and Brittany walked on, both dressed in Cheerios uniforms.

"We are Siamese if you please." Santana began the song, Brittany letting out a meow while sliding around the Latina.  
>"We are Siamese if you don't please." Brittany continued, Santana purring as she slinked forward, sliding against Brittany.<p>

"Now we lookin over our new donned recile, if we like we stay for maybe quite a while." The two girls sang together.  
>"Do you see that thing swimming round and round?" Brittany whispered, pointed to the computerized aquarium.<br>"Yesssssssss, maybe we could reaching in and make it drown." Santana responded in the same tone, a smirk that could only be described as evil spread across her face.

"If we sneak in not to fool it carefully, there will be a head for you a tail for me." The girls finished the thought.  
>"Do you hear what I hear?" Santana whispered.<br>"A baby cry" Brittany responded, hearing the cry being played over the speakers.  
>"Where we finding baby there are milk nearby." Santana continued.<p>

"If we look in baby buggy there could be plenty milk for you and also some for me." The girls finished the song as they walked off stage.

_Puck looked down at his phone, storming out of the choir room shortly after. The glee clubbers slowly turned their gaze to Rachel, who jumped slightly when she realized that everyone was looking at her._

"_I'll go see what's wrong…" Rachel trailed off, getting up from her chair and walking out of the room, finding Puck farther down the hallway, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and sat down, placing her hand on his shoulder. After a moment, she asked in a quiet voice, "What happened?"_

_Puck didn't say anything, just held his phone out to her._

_She looked at the call log and back at Puck._

"_It's from him. He wants to see me, see the 'man I've become', or some shit like that." Puck paused and Rachel kept her mouth shut, knowing that he wasn't done. After a moment, he looked over at her with a fire burning in his eyes, "I mean, can you believe him! It's been six years, Rach. SIX YEARS since he walked out of my life, my ma and my sister's lives, and he just now is deciding to give a shit. He wasn't around to watch me grow up, watch Sarah grow up. And then, just out of the blue, in the same week that he left!"_

"_Are you going to return any of hi calls? It doesn't seem like he's going to stop anytime soon. He's already called you about 20 times."_

"_I don't know. Part of me wants to see him and ask why I wasn't good enough for him. And another part wants to see him so that I can kill him. But then another part wants to not even bother, you know? Like, he decided that he didn't want me to be in his life anymore, then I don't want him in my life anymore."_

"_I think that_ Puck_ wants to do the last two, but Noah, who you really are, wants to do the first one. I think you need closure. Call him, Noah." Rachel pushed the phone back into his hand._

"_I will after practice. I have something up my sleeve and I'm not gonna let my dad ruin it." Puck sent her a cocky smile and took her hand, pulling her up. They met the rest of the club in the auditorium._

_After 1 hour and 55 minutes, Puck raised his hand._

"_Yes, Puck?" Mr. Shue asked._

"_I have a song I'd like to share. It's not really anything that pertains to the concert, but It's something I need to share." Puck replied, picking up his guitar, and filling the band in, and walking to center stage after Shue gave the go ahead._

"_This song is for you, Rach. I love you, I have since you tripped me during that soccer game. You've been there for me through it all, even when I didn't deserve it." Puck gave Rachel a very genuine smile before continuing, "You've given me everything you could, and I don't think I could ever repay you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."_

_It's hard for me to say the things  
>I want to say sometimes<br>There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<br>Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I<em>

_Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>For parting my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<br>Thank you for loving me_

_I never knew I had a dream  
>Until that dream was you<br>When I look into your eyes  
>The sky's a different blue<br>Cross my heart  
>I wear no disguise<br>If I tried, you'd make believe  
>That you believed my lies<em>

_Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>For parting my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<em>

_You pick me up when I fall down  
>You ring the bell before they count me out<br>If I was drowning you would part the sea  
>And risk your own life to rescue me<em>

_Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I<em>

_Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>You parted my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<em>

_When I couldn't fly  
>Oh, you gave me wings<br>You parted my lips  
>When I couldn't breathe<em>  
><em>Thank you for loving me<em>

"_That was beautiful, Noah." Rachel said, walking up to him, tears flowing down her face, and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, kissing her lips when she looked up at him with a smile._

"_Well done, son." A new voice praised along with the sound of clapping._

_The group all immediately looked in toward the voice. A middle-aged man stood in the middle of the center aisle. Puck squared his jaw and Rachel gave his arms a comforting squeeze before taking his hand and turning with Puck to face the man._

"_You have no right to call me that." Puck replied, looking the man dead in the eyes._

"_You're absolutely right, Noah, and I would like to make it up to you. Or at least, to talk to you, let you know why and let you say everything that you have every right to say to me."_

_Puck didn't respond. He walked up the side aisle, pulling Rachel with him. Halfway up the aisle, he stopped and turned toward his father, "You coming or not?"_

_The man nodded and followed his son and his son's girlfriend._

_After two hours, Puck had done all the yelling he could do; he broke down before finally asking the question that he had wanted the answer to for the past six years, "What did I do wrong? Why did leave? Did you just stop caring about me, about ma and Sarah?"_

_Mr. Puckerman sighed sadly and looked at his son, "No, Noah, I never stopped caring about you. I have been thinking about you every day since I left. I left because I was scared. And then Sarah was born and we were just barely getting by and I was worried. I began working a third job and your mother, after a couple weeks of me not being home, began to think that I was having an affair. Eventually it got to the point where we fighting 24/7 and we were both tired of it. I packed my things and she told me that if I walked out the door then it would be for forever. I wasn't thinking straight. I walked out and I have regretted it every minute of every day since. Seeing the man you have become, it makes me so proud. It makes me so sad that I couldn't be there to see that happen. Noah, I made the mistake of walking out on you once, I will not let myself do that again."_

_Noah stood up and walked over to his father, who had also stood up, and through his arms around him before choking out, "Dad."_

"_Son," Mr. Puckerman replied, wrapping his arms around his son for the first time in six years._

_Rachel smiled softly as she watched the hug. She shot Noah two thumbs up when she saw him look at her over his father's shoulder. Puck beckoned her over as he pulled away from his dad._

"_I want you to meet someone very important to me. Dad, this is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Mr. Puckerman." Rachel replied_

"_It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Berry. I believe Danielle told me that you have had a large influence on Noah. Thank you for looking after my son."_

"_You've talked to ma?" Noah asked confused._

"_She's the only who told me to meet up with you. We met up after she got off work on Monday and talked the way we should have six years ago. We're not gonna try the married life again, but we decided that we should at least be friendly, especially if you decided that you wanted me to be in your life."_

"_Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Ma's making her big end of the week dinner tonight."_

"_Sure."_

"_Good."_

_Puck and his dad hugged again before they began to leave the room._

"_I'm glad you talked things out. I'm proud of you, Noah." Rachel said._

"_You're always proud me."_

"_There's a lot to be proud of." Rachel kissed him before stepping away from Puck, "I'll let you get home. You and your dad have a lot of catching up to do."_

"_You're coming over to dinner as well. You're eventually gonna be part of the family anyway, you practically already are." _

_Puck kissed her again before pulling her over to his truck_

"Always There is a song from Lady and the Tramp: Scamp's Adventure. In the song, Scamps realizes the importance of family and how much he misses his family. Lady and Tramp grieve the fact that Scamp chose to leave their family. And Angel's longing for a family is highlighted due to her peeking through windows and watching kids hug their dogs, which is why she becomes motivated to wanting a family. This song will be sung by Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, and Quinn Fabray."

Mr. Shue walked off the stage and the four students walked on. They spaced themselves evenly across the stage, the lights completely off. Then the music started and one spotlight shone on Sam as he started his verse.

"Always There to warm you in the winter. Always there with shelter from the rain. Always there to catch you when you're falling, always there to stand you up again. Family..." Sam sang. When he cut off, his spotlight turned off and another turned on focused on Rachel.

"By your side in seconds if you ask it. Arms out wide to welcome you to stay. Near enough to listen to your hearts song, always there to help you on your way. Family…" Rachel sang.

"Family…" Sam's light came back on.

"Family…" He and Rachel chorused, the spotlights focus was on them and then shut off when their voices faded out.

The light then shone on Finn and Quinn, who were clutching onto each other before Finn came in, "What is a family? Caring and devoted hearts…"

"With endless love to share." Quinn continued, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Love that follows you everywhere." They chorused together, their spotlight fading off.

"Always there to welcome you in winter." Sam sang, his light coming back on.

"What is a family?" Rachel came in, her light coming back on as well.

"Arms out wide to welcome you to stay." Finn and Quinn sang together, their light focusing on them again.

"By your side," Sam belted out.

"To listen to your heart's song." Rachel sang softly, looking down in order to hide the tears.

"Always there to help you on your way. Family…" Finn and Quinn clutched each other tighter.

"Always there…" Rachel belted, the notes floating above everything.

"Family." Sam sang under Rachel.

"Family." Rachel sang in a much quieter voice.

"Family." The four sang together.

The lights went down and the four walked off the stage; Finn, Quinn, and Sam hugging Rachel tightly as a means to comfort her. It wasn't long after she was in Puck's arms and was smiling again.


	9. Mary Poppins

"Mary Poppins is the 1964 musical film about a nanny who changes the lives of the family she works for by bringing them back together. I was the number one money-maker in 1965, earning a net profit of $28.5 million. It was released on August 27, 1964 and grossed $102,272,727. The film won five Academy Awards for Best Actress in a Leading role, Best Original Song ("Chim Chim Cher-ee), Best Substantially Original Song, Best Film Editing, and Best Visual Effects. " Mr. Shue announced.

"_Next set is Mary Poppins. We have Sam singing 'Chim Chim Cher-ee'; Artie singing 'I Love To Laugh';_ _everyone singing 'Let's Go Fly A Kite' and ''; Brittany singing 'A Spoonful of Sugar'; and 'Jolly Holiday' will be sung by Mike and Tina. What order do we want to do them in?" Rachel asked, looking up from her notebook._

"_I think Chim Chim Cher-ee should go first since it sets the setting." Tina replied._

"_Tina and Mike's duet should go next." Rachel replied._

"_Followed by Supercali." Santana added._

"_Brittany's solo after that." Quinn replied._

"_I think Artie's solo should go next, that way we end with a group number." Rachel ended as no one could argue the logic._

"Our first song in this set is Chim-Chim-Cher-ee and will be sung by Sam Evans. The song takes place at various parts of the movie. He first sings the song to the Banks children, as well as to himself in short snippets, with different verses specific to an unfolding plot element." Mr. Shuester introduced the first song as Sam walked onto the stage dressed in black with smudges all over his face and hands and a black hat resting on his head. He held a broom in one of his hands. The rest of the group walking around the stage doing various things.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be. Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, Chim chim cher-oo!" Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you ." He shook hands with Finn as he walked by.  
>"Or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too." Sam sang to Rachel, receiving a blown kiss from her and a mock glare from Puck.<br>"Now, as the ladder of life 'as been strung, you might think a sweep's on the bottommost rung . Though I spends me time in the ashes and smoke, in this 'ole wide world there's no 'appier bloke. Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey , chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be. Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey , chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you." He shook Mike's hand.  
>"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be. Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you." The group sang, dancing around the stage.<br>"I choose me bristles with pride, yes, I do a broom for the shaft and a brush for the flute. Up where the smoke is all billered and curled, 'tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep world, when there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night. There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alfway in light, on the rooftops of London, oo, what a sight!"Sam sang, looking off into the distance as he lowered his voice.  
>"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee! When you're with a sweep you're in glad company. Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew than them wot sings, 'Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!' On the Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!" Sam finished the song with a smile, walking off the stage.<p>

_Both the doors to the choir room slammed open and Rachel and Quinn ran into the room, causing the rest of New Directions to look at them with confused looks on their faces._

"_Does anyone have a tampon!" the girls exclaimed, stopping at the center of the room._

_The group looked shocked, not expecting that. The girls, however, squealed and hugged each other tightly._

"_Oh my God, Do you know what this means?" Quinn squealed, hugging Rachel tightly._

"_Yeah, it means I'm not getting any for a week." Puck mumbled, crossing his arms and slouching in his chair._

"_You weren't getting any to begin with." Rachel dead-panned, she and Quinn sending identical glares at Puck._

"It Means_ that Berry and Q have achieved the true testament of best friends." Santana smiled, "Congrats."_

"_But seriously…" Rachel began._

"_DOES ANYONE HAVE A TAMPON!" the girls yelled together._

_Santana and Brittany both dug one on out of their bags and Rachel and Quinn ran from the room._

"_That was unexpected…" Mike murmured._

"_What's a tampon?" Finn asked, confused._

"_It's a sign that Quinn will be ready to rip off your head at any second." Artie replied._

"_Word of advice, dude: Just do anything she tells you and you'll get through the week in one piece." Puck grumbled._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel demanded, walking back into the room._

"_It means that I'm going to take you to that vegan restaurant in the next town tonight for dinner." Puck said sheepishly, smiling at Rachel._

"_That's very sweet of you." Rachel smiled as she sat down next to Puck._

"Our next song is Jolly Holiday and will be sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Change. The song is sung by Bert and Mary as they walk through the pastel fantasy on their way to the carousel." Mr. Shue walked off the stage as Tina and Mike walked onto the stage, Tina wearing a floor-length pink dress and Mike wearing a grey suit.

"Ain't it a glorious day? Right as a mornin' in May, I feel like I could fly. 'Ave you ever seen the grass so green? Or a bluer sky?" Mike smiled down at Tina.  
>"Oh, it's a jolly 'oliday with Mary, Mary makes your 'eart so light! When the day is gray and ordinary, Mary makes the sun shine bright! Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er, the daffodils are smilin' at the dove. When Mary 'olds your 'and you feel so grand, your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band. It's a jolly 'oliday with Mary, no wonder that it's Mary that we love!" Mike twirled Tina around the stage, his love for her shining in his eyes.<br>"Oh, it's a jolly 'oliday with Mary, Mary makes your 'eart so light! When the day is gray and ordinary, Mary makes the sun shine bright! Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er, the daffodils are smilin' at the dove. When Mary 'olds your 'and you feel so grand, your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band. It's a jolly 'oliday with Mary, no wonder that it's Mary that we love!" The New Directions came out in couples and dancing around the two Asians.  
>"Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert, gentlemen like you are few. Though your just a diamond in the rough, Bert, underneath your blood is blue! You'd never think of pressing your advantage, forbearance is the hallmark of your creed. A lady needn't fear when you are near, your sweet gentility is crystal clear! Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert, a jolly, jolly holiday with you!" Tina smiled back at her boyfriend.<p>

"It's true that Mavis and Sybil 'ave ways that are winning. And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your 'eart spinning. Phoebe's delightful, Maude is disarming. Janice, Felicia, Lydia – charming. Cynthia's dashing, Vivian's sweet. Stephanie's smashing, Priscilla a treat. Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane, convival company, time and again. Drocas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts, i'll agree are three jolly good sports. But cream of the crop, tip of the top, it's Mary Poppins, and there we stop!" Mike ending the song, holding Tina close to him.

"_Guys, I don't think I can do this." Rachel said nervously, pulling at the skirt that was way shorter than normally._

"_You'll be fine." Quinn laughed, pulling Rachel's hair into a tight ponytail._

"_Yeah, and besides Puck will totally think you look hot." Santana tagged on._

"_I still can't believe you talked me into this." Rachel moaned as Santana slapped her hands away from the edge to the skirt that she was trying to pull down. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had recently be accepted back onto the Cheerios and had demanded that Sue let Rachel on the squad because Rachel was the one who convinced Sue to let the three back onto the squad._

"_You're ready to go." Quinn smiled._

_Rachel took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath. Quinn and Santana linked arms with Rachel and Brittany looped her arm through Santana's and the four exited the girls locker room, dressed in their Cheerios uniforms, causing heads to turn._

"_Rachel… Wow!" Puck managed to get out when he saw Rachel._

"_Hey, Noah." Rachel bit her lip nervously and asked, "How do I look?"_

"_Babe, you look… Wow."_

"_Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"_

"_It's a _very _good wow. You look so hot."_

"_Okay."_

"_What's wrong, Rach?"_

"_Nothing, Noah."_

_Rachel blinked back tears and walked past him._

"_What'd I say?" Puck asked the other three girls._

_Quinn didn't reply. She just shook her head and followed Rachel._

"_Puck, you love Rachel right?" Brittany asked._

"_Yeah, of course!"_

"_And you liked her before today, right?" Santana demanded._

"_DUH!"_

"_Then make that clear to her." The two cheerleaders said together before following Quinn._

_Puck began to follow them when Santana turned around and yelled, "Not Now!"_

_He leaned against the locker and let his breath out slowly, sliding down so that he was sitting._

"_What's up, dude?" Finn asked, looking down at Puck confused._

"_Pull up a tile, dude, I need to talk to you." Puck grumbled._

"_You okay? You never want to talk?" Finn looked weary._

"_I told Rachel that she looked hot in her new uniform. I think she took the way I said it as I preferred the uniform over what she normally wears. San told me to fix things but I have no idea how."_

"_Find her after the girls are done, she'll be easier to talk to. Make sure she understands you love her."_

"_Dude! She knows I love her. I freaking told her that could see us being married. I even told her when I was planning on proposing! She knows that I love her for her."_

"_Show her again. Make sure that she's positive."_

"_How?"_

"_You know Rachel better than anyone, Puck, I'm sure you're the only person who can answer that question."_

"_I guess you're right."_

_Rachel appeared down the hall, standing with Quinn by the choir room, talking about something or other, Rachel obviously just finished crying. Puck stood up and quickly walked over to her locker, taking the change of clothes she brought just in case and then walked over to Rachel, pulling her away from Quinn._

"_Noah."_

"_Rachel, I'm so sorry if what I said, or implied, upset you. To prove it to you, I brought you this."_

_Puck held out her small duffle that held the change of clothes._

"_What's this?" she asked softly, looking up at Puck and slowly taking the duffle._

"_It's the change of clothes from your locker. You put these on, and I will still say 'wow' when I see you. No matter how you look, I will always be wowed by you, Rachel Berry. I always have been. You in a tight-fitting Cheerios uniform or in your unicorn sweater and short skirt. You as the Rachel Berry I have always know. And nothing will ever change that. And if I ever imply differently, tell me and I will make sure to proof to you that I didn't mean it." Puck said, looking Rachel dead in the eyes._

"_Thank you, Noah." Rachel whispered, wrapping her arms around and pressing a kiss to his cheek._

"_I love you, Rachel."_

"_I love you, too, Noah."_

"Our next song is a group number entitled . The song takes place just after Mary's win in the horse race, when a reporter says that she's probably at a loss for words. She replies that she, in fact, has the perfect word." Mr. Shuester walked off the stage and New Directions took their various places around the stage.

"Super… calif… ragilistic… expialid… ocious!" Rachel said, drawing the word out.  
>"That's not a word!" Sam exclaimed.<br>"Of course it's a word. And unless I'm very much mistaken, I think it's going to prove a rather useful one. " Rachel replied before she began to sing, "When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd to leaf through lengthy lexicons, to find the perfect word. A little spontaneity keeps conversation keen, you need to find a way to say precisely what you mean. , even though the sound of it is simply quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious: . Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay."  
>"But it doesn't mean anything!" Brittany exclaimed.<p>

"It can mean precisely what you want it to!" Rachel told the blonde, she continued singing, "When stone-age men were chatting, simply grunting would suffice."  
>" Though if they'd heard this word, they might have used it once or twice." Puck continued the tune.<br>"That's right." Rachel replied.  
>"I'm sure Egyptian pharaohs would have grasped it in a jiff. Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph! Oh! : Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious." Quinn sang, walking over to Puck and Rachel.<p>

"Add some further flourishes, it's so." Rachel tagged on.  
>"Ahhh" Quinn sang.<p>

"Ahhhh" Rachel echoed.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah" Puck finished.  
>"! Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay." New Directions Sang the chorus together before Puck moved to center stage.<br>"The Druids could have carved it on their mighty monoliths." Puck sang.

"The ancient Greeks, I'm certain, could have used it in their myths." Quinn continued the tune.  
>"I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss because those Latin scholars never had a word like this! !" Rachel finished the thought. She turned to Puck and continued, "If you say it softly, the effect can be hypnocious."<br>"Check your breath before you speak, in case it's halitotious.' Puck replied.  
>"Oh, Bert." Rachel said in a disapproving tone, hitting his arm.<br>"! Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay. Um diddle um diddle um diddle ay!" the group chorused again.  
>"Of course, you can say it backwards, which is ." Rachel said, causing the group to fall silent.<p>

"She may be tricky, but she's bloody good!" Mike broke the silence, causing the group to laugh.  
>"So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay. Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say." Rachel continued.<br>"Pick out those 18 consonants and 16 vowels as well and put them in an order, which is very hard to spell…" Puck trailed off.  
>"S-U-P-E-R" Rachel offered, attempting to help him spell the word.<br>"R" Puck looked to Rachel for help again.  
>"C-A-L-I-F" Rachel supplied.<br>"F" Puck looked to Rachel again  
>"R-A-G-I-L" Rachel rolled her eyes as she filled in some more letters.<br>"I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S!" Mike and Tina finished the word.  
>"Clever clogs…" Puck muttered.<br>"S-U-P-E-R- C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S! S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S! S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L- I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S!" The group chorused.  
>"Here we go!" Puck yelled.<p>

"! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious: Supercalifragilistic" the group sang loudly.  
>"Supercalifragilistic" Mike and Tina echoed.<br>"! !" New Directions finished the song before walking off the stage.

"_Rachel, honey, thank you for coming over on such short notice!" Debbie Puckerman exclaimed opening the door for Rachel. She had to go to work and Sarah was sick and Puck wasn't good at dealing with a sick Sarah._

"_It was no problem, Debbie. I know how bad Puck is when Sarah's sick._

_As if knowing they were being talked about, Sarah's voice rang through the house, "Noah, can you get me a glass of Orange Juice?"_

"_Get it yourself!" Puck yelled back._

_Rachel shook her head and walked into the kitchen to get Sarah her orange juice as the siblings began a yelling match that ended in a coughing fit from Sarah and a loud curse from Puck who had forgotten that his little sister was sick._

_Rachel shook her head and walked upstairs to Sarah's room._

"_Here you go, Kiddo." Rachel greeted, setting the juice down on the nightstand._

"_Thank you, Rachel." Sarah grasped, taking a drink of the juice._

"_No problem, Sarah. Do you need anything else?"_

"_Not now. You can go make-out with Noah now." Sarah replied with a smirk._

"_I am here to take care of you, not Noah." Rachel reminded her._

"_Okay. Can we watch a movie?"_

"_Yeah, we can watch a movie." Rachel replied with a smile._

_The two girls watched The Lion King and Aladdin and Sarah fell asleep halfway through Mary Poppins. Rachel smiled down at her before standing up slowly, careful not to wake her. She turned the movie off and tucked Sarah in, before turning off the light and walking down to Noah's room. She walked into the room to see him pouting._

"_What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to him._

"_What's wrong is that my girlfriend has been here for almost six hours and she has spent the whole time with my little sister. I feel so neglected." Puck said dramatically. _

_Rachel rolled her eyes before saying, "I was here to neglect you. I had to take care of your sister because you can't."_

"_So why are you in here now?"_

"_Sarah is asleep, now."_

"_So, I have you all to myself now?" Puck asked, that look covering his face._

_At Rachel's nod, he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled her under him, both of them laughing, before he kissed her._

_When Debbie Puckerman got home, she checked on Sarah first. Finding her fast asleep, she walked down to Puck's room, the door to which was closed. Hearing Rachel giggle and then moan, she smiled to herself, hoping that she got the first of the Jewish grandbabies, which Puck and Rachel would surely have, relatively soon._

"The next song will be sung by Brittany Pierce. A Spoonful of Sugar is the song Mary sings as she instructs Jane and Michael to clean their room. That even though the task is daunting, it can still be fun." Mr. Shue walked off the stage as Brittany, Mike, and Tina walked on stage.

"In every job that must be done there is an element of fun. You find the fun and snap!, the job's a game." Brittany told the two Asians before singing, "  
>"And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake. A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down , the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way." Brittany made her way to center stage and turned her attention back to Mike and Tina.<br>"A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest, while gathering his bits of twine and twig.  
>Though quite intent in his pursuit he has a merry tune to toot, he knows a song will move the job along – for a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down , the medicine go down<br>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way!"

The three danced around the stage, picking up various toys that were scattered across it, while the band played the musical interlude.  
>"The honey bees that fetch the nectar from the flowers to the comb, never tire of ever buzzing to and fro, because they take a little nip from every flower that they sip and hence,"<p>

"And hence," Rachel's voice came from the doll that Brittany had picked up.

"They find,"

"They find," The doll echoed

"Their task is not a grind." Brittany and Rachel's voice harmonized.

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Rachel's voice emanated from the doll.

"Cheeky." Brittany dead-panned to the doll, placing it on the shelf.  
>"A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way!" Brittany, Mike, and Tina sang together, ending the song.<p>

"_Rachel?" a voice asked, causing the brunette to turn around._

"_Hi, Sunshine." Rachel replied, looking down._

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm good. New Directions is working on a benefit concert."_

"_Didn't you guys try that already?"_

"_Yeah, but this time, the money is going to various charities. We have a rather large V.I.P list of celebrities who have RSVP-ed."_

"_Oh."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" _

"_I wanted to talk to you. The boy with the Mohawk told me why you did what you did to me and I wanted to tell you that I understand that perfectly. I did something similar to that back home."_

"_That's not the only thing you have to say." Rachel said, wanting to change the subject and knowing that there was something else._

"_You're right; I heard what Vocal Adrenaline did to you last year."_

"_Yeah, well, I would prefer not to talk about it." Rachel replied, looking down at the folder in her hand. She still had nightmares from that day._

"_I think that's worse than sending someone to a crack-house." _

"_Yeah, well…"_

"_Look, Rachel, you're very talented and Jesse St. James was madly in love with you. Andrea had orchestrated everything because she was jealous."_

"_That's not why she did it." Rachel replied bitterly._

"_It's not?"_

"_Let's not have this conversation here."_

_Rachel lead Sunshine out of McKinney, "Is your car here?"_

"_No, I took the bus."_

"_Come on, we'll go to my house and I'll give you a ride home."_

_Rachel led Sunshine to her car. Once at her house, they sat down at the island bar in the kitchen. Rachel set a plate of her vegan carob chip cookies between them. She got a bottle of water for herself and a can of Coke for Sunshine._

"_I didn't think you would have soda in your house." Sunshine said._

"_It's for when the club's over."_

"_You have a lovely house."_

"_Thank you," Rachel decided it was time to stop avoiding why Sunshine was here. "Look, me and Andrea have a history. We were best frienimes, always competing against each other even though we played for the same team. It was like it in softball, soccer, basketball, etc. We started competing against each other in other realms: Singing and Dancing. She could never stand the fact that I was more talented than her by just a little. She started to resent me for it. When she moved to Carmel, we lost touch. And then Jesse came into my life and she started trying to compete again. The day of the egging, she won for the first time. She got Jesse, she got to be the best, and she got to put me in a funk. I knew it wasn't Jesse's idea, I knew she had done something to convince him to do it. What hurt more than the egging itself, was the fact that the person who planned it used to be my best friend."_

"_I'm so sorry, Rachel."_

"_It's fine. Noah is the only other person who knows that."_

"_I guess I should be honored."_

_Rachel let out a laugh._

"_I am so sorry about what I did to you."_

"_I know; you never had to apologize."_

_The two girls shared a laugh and soon they began talking like old friends. A few hours later, Rachel took Sunshine home, both of them agreeing to get together sometime soon._

"Next is I Love To Laugh, sung by Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, and Noah Puckerman. The song is sung by Uncle Albert and Bert as they levitate uncontrollably toward the ceiling, eventually joined by Mary. The premise of the scene is that laughter and happiness cause Uncle Albert (and like-minded visitors) to float in the air, thinking of something sad, literally brings Albert and his visitors 'down to earth' again." Mr. Shue walked off and Artie, Rachel, and Puck came on.

"I love to laugh, loud and long and clear! I love to laugh, it's getting worse every year! The more I laugh, the more I fill with glee. And the more the glee, the more I'm a merrier me! It's embarrassing! The more I'm a merrier me!" Artie rolled around the stage, singing through his laughter.  
>"Some people laugh through their noses sounding something like this "Mmm..." Some people laugh through their teeth goodness sake," Rachel sang, giving Artie a pointed look as he began to laugh hissingly, "hissing and fizzing like snakes."<p>

"Some laugh too fast, some only blast – ha!—others, they twitter like birds. Then there's the kind what can't make up their mind." Puck sang, going on to do a combination of various types of laughs, gaining more laughs from Artie and a glare from Rachel.  
>"When things strike me as funny, I can't hide it inside, and squeak - as the squeakelers do, I've got to let go with a ho-ho-ho... and a ha-ha-ha...too!' Artie continued the song.<br>"We love to laugh, loud and long and clear. We love to laugh so everybody can hear. The more you laugh, the more you fill with glee. And the more the glee, the more we're a merrier we!"  
>The three sang through their laughter, making their way off stage.<p>

_Rachel finished the song she was practicing when she heard clapping behind her. She turned around and saw Dustin Goolsby walking down the center aisle._

"_You're very talented, Ms. Berry." He said, walking up to the edge of the stage._

"_Thank you." Rachel wearily replied, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I decided that I had to see the Great Rachel Berry Andrea kept talking about."_

"_Andrea talked about me?" Rachel asked, her shock showing on her face._

"_Yeah, she kept saying that , while she didn't like you, you were VA's only real competition."_

"_Well, New Directions has come a long way."_

"_No, New Directions is the least of our worries. Andrea said that if you got the ballad number, we would be sunk. I see that she's correct in that assumption."_

"_What's your angle?" Rachel demanded, "Are you trying to inflate my ego, make my club hate me again?"_

"_Why would I want to do that? No one's competing this year. Well, VA is, which is why I'm here."_

"_How are you guys competing?" _

"_We're competing out of state. Anyway, I am here to extend an invitation to you to join VA. After all, no Julliard scouts will find you if you aren't competing."_

"_Thank you," Rachel paused when she saw the smug look that crossed his face, "but I'm going to have to decline. The New Directions are putting together a benefit concert and there are plenty of people who have agents who are also coming, as well as, scouts from various music schools."_

"_Well, if that's your decision, I will respect it. But if you change your mind, contact me. Andrea spoke very highly of your talent. After seeing you perform now, and at competitions last year, I see that she was right. And Jesse St. James had to see something in you, after all, it takes a lot to become a leading lady in his life."_

_With that, Dustin Goolsby left the auditorium and Rachel watched him go with confusion written all over her face._

_Talking about it with the rest of the club didn't help either, it just made the rest of them confused, which in turn made Rachel even more confused._

"_What's his angle?" Rachel asked the group for the fifth time. The phase was something everyone had asked at least twice in the discussion._

"_Maybe he's trying to make you question the group's talents?" Quinn suggested, "Have we already brought that one up?"_

"_No, that one's new." Rachel replied, looking up from the list she was keeping and writing it down._

"_Or maybe he was being genuine." A new voice said from the choir room door._

_Everyone turned their heads to the door, shocked at who was standing there._

"_Andrea!" Rachel exclaimed, shocked to see her former best friend before demanding, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hey, Rachel." Andrea replied calmly._

"_I ask again: What are you doing here?"_

_Andrea didn't reply, she just motioned toward the door and began to walk out. When Rachel didn't follow, she said, "No eggs, I promise."_

_Rachel shook off her team's concern and confusion, telling them she would explain later, and hesitantly followed Andrea into the hallway._

"_What do you want?" Rachel demanded, as the girls walking into the courtyard of the school._

"_I'm tired of us being enemies." Andrea replied, "I want us to be on the same team and not competing against each other at the same time. I want you to be VA's lead, not Sunshine. We need you."_

"_Too bad, because I'm staying right here."_

"_Rachel, I know you better than most the people in that room. You need to shine, to be the star! And you're sharing the spotlight? That doesn't sound like the Rachel Berry I grew up, the Rachel Berry I know."_

"_Yeah, well, the Rachel Berry you _knew_ has grown up since the last time you took the time to talk to her. The Rachel Berry you knew is gone. She's been replaced with a better person. She still has the same dreams and ambition and drive to make, but she's learned that there's better ways to get there, ways that don't involve stepping on other people."_

_The two girls stood there in silence for a minute before Andrea broke it._

"_What happened to us? We used to be best friends."_

"_I wouldn't say we were exactly friends, there was too competition between us to call us friends, but we did have the best relationship two people with our kind of relationship could have." Rachel said softly._

"_Do you think we could try to gain that friendship again?"_

"_I would like that."_

_The two girls hugged and walked out of the school together, heading to Rachel's house to catch up. Rachel quickly sent Puck a text telling him not to worry and to tell the others the same thing._

"Our last number from Mary Poppins is Let's Go Fly A Kite. The song is sung at the end of the movie, when George Banks realizes that his family is more important than his job. He mends his son's kite and takes his family on a kite-flying outing."

New Directions walked onto the stage, each holding the ends of kites that were fastened above the stage, the tails hanging down, and moving.

"With tuppence for paper and strings you can have your own set of wings. With your feet on the ground, you're a bird in a flight, with your fist holding tight to the string of your kite. Oh, oh, oh! Let's go fly a kite, up to the highest height! Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring up through the atmosphere, up where the air is clear. Oh, let's go fly a kite!" Puck sang with a smile, his little sister and Sam's little brother standing in front of him and Rachel. He pressed a kiss to Rachel temple before going back to helping his "son" with the kite.  
>"When you send it flyin' up there all at once you're lighter than air. You can dance on the breeze over 'ouses and trees, with your first 'olding tight to the string of your kite." Finn sang while appearing as being dragged across the stage by his runaway kite.<br>Oh, oh, oh! Let's go fly a kite up to the highest height! Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring up through the atmosphere, up where the air is clear. Oh, let's go fly a kite!" New Directions chorused together, ending the section of Mary Poppins.

**A/N: I'm looking for mini story ideas, if anyone has an suggestions, let me know.**


	10. The Jungle Book

"The Jungle Book was released on October 18, 1967 and it became the 19th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics Series. It was inspired by the stories about Mowgli from the book of the same name by Rudyard Kipling. The film grossed over $73 million in the United states in its first release, and as much again from two re-releases." Mr. Shuester introduced the section.

"_We have two song selections from The Jungle Book: Mike will sing 'I Wanna Be Like You' and everyone will sing 'That's what Friends Are For'." Rachel read._

"_Why don't we just do them in that order?" Finn suggested._

"_Sounds good," Rachel replied, everyone else saying similar things._

"I Wanna Be Like You is sung by King Louie to Mowgli, trying to get the secret of how to make fire. This song will be sung by Mike Chang."

As Mr. Schuster walked of stage, Mike and Artie came on.

"Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP. I've reached the top and had to stop, and that's what botherin' me. I wanna be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town; and be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around!" Mike began, dancing goofily around the stage.  
>"Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you; I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too. You'll see it's true, an ape like me can learn to be human too."Mike continued his dancing, earning him laughs from the crowd.<br>"Gee, cousin Louie, you're doin' real good!" Artie exclaimed in a little kid voice.  
>"Now here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire." Mike whispered to Artie, throwing an arm around the other boy's shoulder.<br>"But I don't know how to make fire!" Artie replied.  
>"Now don't try to kid me, man-cub, I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire to make my dream come true. Give me the secret, man-cub, clue me what to do; give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you. You! I wanna be like you; I wanna talk like you, walk like you, too. You'll see it's true someone like me can learn to be like someone like me! Can learn to be like someone like you! Can learn to be like someone like me!" Mike finished the song with a huge smile on his face. The song had always been one of his favorites and it was now most likely his favorite solo for the concert.<p>

"_Hello, Debbie." Rachel greeted Mrs. Puckerman as she walked into the house._

"_Hello, Rachel. What are you doing here?" Debbie smiled at her son's girlfriend._

"_Just came to give you a break from your needy sick son. It's meeting night at Temple I know that you hate to miss any of the four meetings you attend." _

"_Thank you, Rachel." Debbie's smile grew as she began to gather her things she would need, "You won't have to worry about Sarah; she's at a friend's tonight. I'll pick her up on my way home. I just finished making some soup for Noah, he's upstairs in his room moaning and groaning and telling everyone who will listen how absolutely _miserable_ he is." _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing exactly how annoying Puck was when he was sick. The best it was, the worse he got. Whenever he got sick, she prayed it was something that would make him not want to talk._

"_I'll take it right up to him."_

"_Rachel, honey, I want you to know, the earplugs are in the bathroom so you won't have to actually listen to him complaining. Just pretend like you're listening and nod your head. Trust me, he buys it every time. Now, he has a slight, a _very_ slight fever. Just humor him. Keep him under the covers and bring a bowl of ice water upstairs with a wash cloth. Make him think that your making him get better."_

_Rachel smiled at Mrs. Puckerman and started to ladle the soup into a bowl and poured a glass of orange juice before receiving a kiss on the cheek as Mrs. Puckerman left the house. She smiled after the woman as she filled another bowl with cold water and ice. She grabbed from the draw and a wash cloth from the hall closet, setting it inside the water bowl, and set the two bowls, spoon, and juice on the tray and made her way upstairs to Puck's room. Once she opened the door, she shook her head at how pitiful her boyfriend looked._

"_Mommy?" Puck asked sounding much like an upset kid._

"No_," Rachel replied, setting the tray on his nightstand and picking up the bowl and spoon, "Here, your mom made you some soup."_

"_Thanks, Rachel," he groaned, slowly sitting up and taking the bowl. He gestured to the other bowl in her hands and asked, "What's that?"_

"_A little something to help get that fever down." Rachel said softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed and making sure the wash cloth was thoroughly soaked._

_He finished the soup, setting the empty bowl on the tray and leaned back against his headboard, sighing as Rachel began to dab his head with the freezing wash cloth._

"_That's cold," he said, hissing slightly._

"_Well, duh, Noah, it's supposed to be; it'll bring down your fever down." Rachel laughed at him._

_After five minutes of dabbing his forehead with the washcloth, she set the bowl and cloth back onto the tray as he downed the orange juice._

"_I'll be right back, Noah." Rachel rubbed his arm for a moment and then stood and took the try back downstairs. She walked back upstairs and saw that Puck had removed his t-shirt._

"_I'm feeling much better now, Rach. Maybe we could act out that nurse fantasy I have," Puck smirked up at her before tagging on, "I'm sick and I need a check-up."_

_Rachel just rolled her eyes and put in Puck's favorite movie and laid down on the bed next to him, pushing him away or hitting him lightly every time he tried to start something. An hour into the movie, he finally gave up and settled for just holding Rachel._

"Our closing number for this group is That's What Friends Are For. The song is sung by a quartet of 'mop-top' vultures who are making friends with Mowgli. This song will feature all of New Directions."

New Directions replaced Mr. Shuester on the stage, forming two arches and receiving starting pitches from Rachel.

"We're your friends. We're your friends. We're your friends to the bitter end." the Basses started the song.  
>"When you're alone, who comes around to pluck you up when you are down?" the Tenors came in.<br>"And when you're outside, looking in, who's there to open the door?" The Sopranos and Altos sang together.  
>"That's what friends are for!" The group sang together, their harmonies fitting perfectly.<br>"Who's always eager to extend a friendly claw? That's what friends are for!" Sam and Puck sang, shaking hands in a corny way that earned them laughs.

"And when you're lost in dire need, who's at your side at lightning speed?" Santana and Rachel sung together next, wrapping their arms around the other girl.  
>"We're friends of every creature comin' down the pike. In fact we never met an animal, we didn't like, didn't like. So you can see, we're friends in need, and friends in need, are friends indeed, We'll keep you safe in the jungle forevermore. That's what friends are for!" They finished the song, each singing a different notes that blended together perfectly.<p> 


	11. The Aristocats

"The Aristocats was released to theaters on December 24, 1970. The film is based on a story by Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe and revolves around a family of aristocratic cats and an alley cat acquaintance that helps them after a butler had had kidnapped them to gain his mistress's fortune which was meant to go to them." Mr. Shue introduced the section.

"_Our two songs from The Aristocats are Scales and Arpeggios, which will be sung by Rachel, Tina, Mike, and Sam, and Thomas O'Malley, which will be sung by Noah. Do we just want to do them in that order?" Rachel looked up from the notebook to see the nods of agreement._

"Scales and Arpeggios is sung by the cat family while doing their lessons. Marie and Duchess sing, along with Berilioz, who plays piano, and Toulouse joins him on the piano." Mr. Shue walked off the stage and the four students walked on, Mike and Sam sitting down at the piano, angling it so they were both visible. Rachel sat on the top of the piano and Tina stood next to her. With a nod from Rachel, Sam began playing.

"Do mi do mi do so mi do. Every truly cultured music student knows, you must learn your scales and your arpeggios. Bring the music ringing from your chest and not your nose, while you sing your scales and your arpeggios." Rachel began the song, Mike and Tina lightly swaying with the music.  
>"If your faithful to your daily practicing, you will find you progress is encouraging. Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes, when you do your scales and your arpeggios." Sam sang. As he sang his last know, he wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel, who rolled her eyes in reponse.<br>"Do mi so do—" Rachel began to sing but was cut off when Sam and Mike began to play a completely different, fast tune. She glared down at them and when they looked up at her, Sam went back to playing the slower tune by himself.  
>"Do mi so do do so mi do." Rachel sang, closing her eyes.<br>"Though it seems at first it doesn't show like a tree ability will bloom and grow. If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows: You must know your scales and your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!" Tina joined Rachel in singing the last verse of the song while Mike and Sam, also singing, began to play the piano together. The song ended in a short-lived piano duel, ending at Rachel's disapproving glare.

_Rachel ran up the front porch of the Puckerman house and flew through the front door. She found Puck in the living room._

"_It came, Noah!" she exclaimed, holding up the envelope that may or may not contain a letter telling her that she got accepted into the Music School at NYU._

"_I got mine today, too. I'm in!" Puck smiled down at her and continued, "Haven't had the chance to tell ma yet."_

"_OMG, Noah!" Rachel hugged Puck tightly, extremely happy for her boyfriend._

_Before she could say anything else Debbie Puckerman walked into the house, arms full of grocery bags. _

"_I have something I need to tell you," he said, helping her with the groceries._

"_Have you proposed to Rachel yet?" Debbie asked hopefully, looking at the tiny girl in the living room._

"_Not yet," Puck laughed, "I got into NYU's Music School."_

"_OH, NOAH!" Debbie exclaimed, launching herself at her son, "I am so PROUD of you."_

_Hearing those words made Puck's vision blur. Debbie was a great mom, she always believed in him, but it had been a long time since he had done anything to warrant that, a long time since he had heard those words from anyone but Rachel. He hugged his mom tightly, before pulling back._

"_What about you, Rachel? Although we already know the answer to that." Debbie inquired, looking at the brunette._

"_I—I haven't opened mine yet. This, this letter contains whether or not I get to achieve my dreams. I've wanted to get into this school my whole life. What if I didn't get in?" Rachel asked, her fear making her voice quiver._

"_Rach, you're Rachel Berry. You have talent out the ass. They would be crazy NOT to accept you. You have a way of always getting what you want and you've wanted this since we were three." Puck told her, placing his hands on both of her shoulders. Seeing the doubt still present, he quietly asked, "Do you want me to open it for you?"_

_She wordlessly nodded and handed him the envelope._

_After a minute, Puck looked up at his girlfriend, "I'm sorry… but you're stuck with me in New York City."_

_Rachel's face split with the size of her grin and she launched herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Mrs. Puckerman decided that three minutes was enough for their private celebration and rushed into the living room, already making plans for them getting an apartment their sophomore year that had at least two bed rooms so that one of them could be turned into a nursery._

"Puck will close out this section with Tomas O'Malley. The song is sung by O'Malley the Alley Cat. It causes Duchess to notice him the first time. It also introduces his characters to the viewers." Mr. Shue was replaced by Puck, who was wearing his usual smirk.

"I'm like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony like they make at home, or a healthy fish with a big backbone. I'm Abraham De Lacy Guiseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat." Puck nodded at the audience.  
>"I've got that wanderlust, gotta walk the scene; gotta kick up highway dust, feel the grass that's green; gotta strut them city streets, showin' off my e-clat, yeah. Tellin' my friends of the social elite, or some cute cat I happen to meet that I'm Abraham De Lacy Guiseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat." Puck continued, practically skipping to the tune of the song.<br>"I'm King of the Highway, Prince of the Boulevard, Duke of the Avant-Garde, the world is my backyard. So if you're goin' my way, that's the road you wanna seek, Calcutta to Rome or home, sweet home, in Paris, magnifique, you all!" Puck spun quickly.  
>"I only got myself, and this big old world but I sip that cup of life with my fingers curled. I don't worry what road to take, I don't have to think of that. Whatever I take is the road I make. It's the road of life make no mistake for me, yeah, Abraham De Lacy Guiseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat. That's right, and I'm very proud of that, yeah!" Puck ended the song with a nod and a smirk before heading offstage.<p>

_As Rachel walked through the hall to her locker, she tried hard to ignore the comments. Normally, they would just roll off her back but today they seemed to affect her more; she was tired of being treated like she was inferior._

_Opening her locker, she smiled softly at the pictures. One was of her and Puck in Times Square from Nationals the previous year. Santana had taken it. Puck was kneeling down to tie his shoe and was smiling up at her and she was returning the smile, giving the appearance that he was proposing to her. Another was of her and Puck at the NYU Campus Visit they had done shortly after coming home from Nationals. His mom had taken it. Puck and Rachel were sitting on a bench under a tree, talking about what they would have to do that coming year to make sure they got in. The last of the most recent one. It was of her and Puck holding their acceptance letters, taken by Mrs. Puckerman. A rough push, sending her into the locker wall, brought her back to reality. She glared after Karofsky before grabbing her Spanish book and notebook before grabbing a pen and putting her backpack into the locker and heading to Mr. Shuester's room._

"_Only a few more months." Rachel muttered, trying to keep from lashing out as a Cheerio began mocking her._

"_Hey, Rach." Quinn greeted, turning in her chair to face Rachel._

"_Hey, Q." Rachel smiled back._

"_What's wrong?" Tina asked, walking over to the two._

"_Nothing, why?"_

"_Rachel, you're fidgeting." Mike stated._

"_You never fidget." Puck added._

"_Did someone on do something to you?" Santana demanded._

"_Guys, I'm fine!" Rachel snapped._

"_No you're not!" The other five replied._

_Before Rachel had the time to respond, Mr. Shuester started class. Shortly after Azimio began to throw paper balls at Rachel's head. She tried to ignore it, clenching her pen tighter and tighter with each hit. But when the tenth paper ball hit her, she slammed the pen down, causing the members of New Directions that sat around her to give her concerned looks. That's when another ball hit her._

"_That's It!" Rachel exclaimed, pushing her chair out and standing up, "I've had enough!"_

_Rachel stormed out of the room, leaving her stuff behind. Around the room, students whispered about how she really was crazy. The five glee clubbers looked at Mr. Shue, silently asking permission to follow her. Shue nodded and Puck gathered his things, along with Rachel's, and lead the group out of the room. They immediately went to the auditorium and found her sitting on the edge of the stage._

"_Hey, babe," Puck greeted as they walked into the theater and gathering around her; Puck and Quinn on either side of her, Santana, Mike, and Tina standing in front of her._

"_Time to come clean," Santana stated, looking Rachel straight in the eyes, "Something's been bothering you today."_

"_I-I'm just sick of this town and the people in it. I'm sick of the fact that because I KNOW I'm getting out, and I have known I'm getting out since I was two, that makes me some freak. Why? What have I ever done to deserve any of this?" Rachel broke down for the first time in a while._

"_You don't deserve any of it and I am so sorry we ever did all that stuff to you." Santana said, also wrapping her arms around Rachel._

"_Me too." Quinn added as she and Tina joined the hug._

"_And I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop it." Mike put in, also joining the hug._

"_Thanks guys." Rachel laughed softly._


	12. Bedknobs and Broomsticks

"Bedknobs and Broomsticks is a 1971 musical film based on the books The Magic Bedknobs (or How to Become a Witch in Ten Easy Lessons) and Bonfires and Broomsticks by Mary Norton. The film won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects." Mr. Shue introduced.

"_Our only song from this film is Age of Not Believing and we have Santana singing this song." Mercedes informed the group._

"_No, give this song to Rachel." Santana said, shaking her head, "I heard her singing it in the auditorium the other day. It was amazing and there's no way I could ever top it, or even equal it."_

"_Thank you, San!" Rachel hugged the Latina._

"_No problem; Lansbury's like, one of your heroes, or whatever." Santana shrugged it off. _

"Rachel Berry will sing our only selection from this film. Age of Not Believing is sung by Angela Lansbury in the film when her character expresses how as one grows up, they lose their belief in magic." Mr. Shue walked off the stage and Rachel walked on wearing a long silver dress.

"When you rush around in hopeless circles, searching everywhere for something true, you're a t the age of not believing when all the "make believe" is through." Rachel softly sang into the standing microphone at center stage.

"When you set aside your childhood heroes and your dreams are lost up on a shelf, you're a t the age of not believing, and worst of all you doubt yourself." Rachel cast her eyes down at her feet.

"You're a castaway where no one hears you, on a barren isle in a lonely sea. Where did all the happy endings go?" A sad expression covered her face.

"Where can all the good times be? You must face the age of not believing, doubting everything you ever knew, until at last you start believing there's something wonderful... Truly wonderful in you." Rachel finished song, looking up with hope shining brightly in her eyes.

_Rachel unfolded the note that fell from her locker, before balling it up immediately. She closed her eyes tightly before throwing the wad toward the trashcan roughly ten feet from her locker._

"_Hey! Why you throwin' stuff at me, Berry?" Artie jokingly asked as he and Sam came over to her._

"_Oh, shit, what's wrong?" Sam exclaimed, noticing the tears that threatened to fall._

"_It's-It's nothing, nothing." Rachel replied, shaking her head and blinking rapidly. She wiped away the tears quickly, before shutting her locker and turning around, her well-practiced show-face in place. _

_She began to walk away, put was stopped by two red slushies to the face and exclamations of "FREAK!" She stood there, trying to recover from the shock, while a crowd began to gather. Sam quickly took one of her hands in one of his, placing the other on the small of her back and rushed her into the closest bathroom, Artie following behind them. _

_Rachel had never been more relieved to be in the bathroom as the taunts were unable to carry through the door._

"_Rach—" _

_Whatever Sam was going to say was cut off by Rachel's exclamation of, "What if they're right?"_

"_Huh?" Sam and Artie shared a confused look._

"_What if I am an untalented freak? What if I never do get anywhere?" Rachel looked up at them through the mirror, her eyes shining with tears._

"_Where is this coming from?" Sam demanded._

"_Yeah, I mean, you are the most self-assured person I know." Artie added._

"_Every day this month, I've gotten notes in my locker about how I'd never make it, never get out of here, that I'd end up a Lima Loser. I never believed anyone when they told me that, but when you receive multiple notes a day for a month saying those things, you start to doubt what you've always thought." Rachel broke down again, her cried gut-wrenching. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her._

_Quinn rushed into the bathroom with a change of clothes, which she went to retrieve after she saw the slushying._

"_What did you do?" Quinn asked, wide-eyed._

"_Nothing. She started crying—did you know about the notes?" Sam replied, letting go of Rachel, who took the clothes Quinn offered and went into the stall to change._

"_What notes?" Quinn asked._

_Sam and Artie made their way over to the cheerleader and explained everything._

"_I'm going to venture a guess that no one in glee knows about the notes." Quinn stated._

"_We need to do something." Artie said, "I mean, if Rachel Berry is starting to think that she'll never get out of Lima, what hope do the rest of us have."_

"_When she's done getting dressed, bring her to the choir room. Stall for time, I need at least an hour."_

_With that said, Quinn walked out of the bathroom and the two boys turned to Rachel, who had just walked out of the stall and was beginning to wash out her hair. Sam went over to help her and received a small smile. _

_Ten minutes later the three were headed to the choir room. Rachel kept giving them curious looks, but didn't say anything._

_Entering the room, they were greeted by New Directions._

"_What's going on?" Rachel asked quietly._

" _A little birdie told me that you were doubting yourself, and _we_ are all going to prove you wrong." Quinn said, stepping forward. When no one else said anything she said, "I guess I'll start. I hate the face that for the longest time I was one of those people who tried to tear you down. But you are nothing like I thought you were. You are determined and strong and you have talent that Rosario Dawson wished she had when she got casted Rent. If it weren't for you, Ben-Israel would have run the pregnant story because of selfish reasons, not because of Sylvester."_

"_If it weren't for you, there'd be no glee club. Rach, we've all learned a lot from you." Sam said._

"_You're, like, totally awesome and the only reason there is a glee club to begin with." Tina added._

"_Like Q said, you have talent out the ass. You are the reason glee exist and you're the one person who would always have given it all they've got to keep glee." Santana chimed in._

"_You're the reason we won our first sections." Mercedes added on._

"_Yeah, Don't Rain On My Parade was what blew the judges minds, not You Can't Always Get What You Want." Finn said._

"_You're always willing to help everyone with anything they need help with. And that's pretty amazing for the selfish person a lot of people think you are." Mike added._

"_I think it's pretty self-explanatory why you're the lead of New Directions." Artie continued._

"_Yeah, Rachel, you're, like, a total leader and our best singer." Brittany smiled._

"_Rachel, don't listen to the 'Neanderthals' that wander the hallways of our school. You are the most talented person I have ever met. The first time we met, we were like babies, so I never got introduced to you this way, but when we were younger, you would introduce yourself, 'Rachel Berry, future star'. And a lot of people bought it because, even though you were , like, five, you said it with so much confidence that you made it a fact. We got into NYU's Music School together and we are going to make it together and someday in the near future, I will be sitting front row center at your debut performance in Wicked. You'll make it, Rach, because even if you doubt yourself, I will always believe in you like you have always believed in me." Puck said, stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands, "Do you understand me? Never doubt yourself, babe, because if Rachel Berry loses faith in herself and her abilities, then there is _no _hope for any of us."_

_Puck lightly kissed her, wiping the falling tears away._

"_Thank you, guys." Rachel shakily said, turning to the group._

"_Aww.." the group sighed and circled around Rachel, forming a group hug. _

_After a minute, Santana, Puck, and Mike pulled away and walked toward the door._

"_Where are you guys going?" Quinn asked._

"_We're taking care of that note problem." Santana answered simply as she and the boys walked out of the choir room._


	13. Pete's Dragon

"Pete's Dragon is a 1977 live action/animated musical film. The story follows a young orphan named Pete who enters a fictional town of Passamaquoddy, a small fishing community in Northeastern Maine in the early 20th century. His only friend is a dragon named Elliot, who acts as his protector. Elliot can make himself invisible and is generally visible only to Pete, which occasionally lands Pete in trouble with the locals."

"_Our songs from Pete's Dragon are Candle on the Water, a group number, and Bop Bop Bopbop Bop, sung by Mike and Tina." Mercedes read._

"_Well, Mike and Tina's duet should be first, get the mushy stuff out of the way." Santana joked._

"_So the duet and then the group number?" Rachel asked, pen posed to write it down._

"_Yeah, sounds good." Quinn replied._

"Bop Bop Bopbop Bop is a song that Pete and Elliot sing while sharing breakfast on morning. Please welcome Mike Change and Tina Cohen-Chang to the stage." Mr. Shue said, before being replaced by Mike and Tina. A picnic table had been set up at center stage. The couple took their seats at the table.

"I Look in your eyes and you whisper sweetly; we don't match in size but we fit so neatly. It's nice waking up when you're close beside me, humming in my ear." Mike began the song. He looked down at his phone, "You're joking,"

Tina shook her head.

"I can't believe it,"

Tina nodded.

"You do?"

Tina nodded again.

"I love you too." Mike leaned over and kissed Tina's cheek.  
>"Remember the night when you first confided; things went so right that we both decided. Now we're together and life is perfect, don't ever disappear." Tina sang in return, looking down when her phone buzzed. She turned to Mike, "Oh really?"<p>

Mike nodded.  
>"No you're just saying that."<p>

Mike shook his head.  
>"Oh, is that true?"<p>

Mike nodded rapidly.  
>"I love you too." Tina sang, pressing a kiss to Mike's forehead.<br>"We're walking down a road of our own, the rain can never fall. I'm glad I don't have to be alone." Mike sang taking her hand and standing up, pulling her close to him and began to sway.  
>"You know what to say when I want direction." Mike traced the side of her face with his finger gently as he sang to her.<br>"You don't turn away when I need protection." Tina smiled, giggling as Mike tightened his arms around her and growled playfully.  
>"Your voice is the sound of an angel singing, music I wait to hear." They sang together, smiling brightly.<br>"Say it again." Tina said after Mike whispered in her ear.  
>"And again." Tina replied, Mike laughed but repeated the action.<br>"Everything seems so new." Tina smiled.  
>"I love you too." Tina replied, smiling brightly at her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to Mike's lips.<br>"I love you too." Tina repeated, kissing him again.  
>"I love you too." Tina and Mike sang together, kissing again as the lights went down.<p>

_Rachel was finishing up her three mile jog around the track after school when Azimio and Karofsky approached her with two Big Gulps in their hands._

"_Hey, freak." Karofsky greeted, as he and Azimio tossed the contents of the cup on her. When she noticed it wasn't a slushie, she looked down and front the complete front of her white tank top soaked through with water, making her purple bra clear for anyone to see._

_She went to over herself as the two footballers started to move closer to her. They laughed as Rachel's show-face turned to one of fear._

"_HEY! Leave her alone!" Mike yelled, running over and placing himself in front of Rachel._

"_Move out of the way, Chang." Karofsky said, taking a threatening step forward._

"_Back off, Karofsky!" Mike demanded, holding his ground, "I'm not going to let you hurt Rachel anyone more."_

"_What are you gonna do? A special dance?" Azimio taunted._

"_He may not be about to do much, but I could take both of you at the same time." Puck said, coming over to stand next to Mike._

"_What are you doing here, Puckerella?" Karofsky sneered._

"_When my girl doesn't show up to practice right on time like usual, I get worried. From the looks of it, I had every right to be." Puck replied, narrowing his eyes at the two._

"_We just wanted to chat with Ms. Berry, here. Get to know her some more." Azimio replied with a smirk._

"_Yeah, well, I'm not gonna let that happen." Puck growled._

"_Neither am I." Mike added in the same tone._

"_Whatever." Karofsky scoffed before turning around and walking away with Azimio. _

_Puck clenched his fist and went to go after them, but Rachel grabbing his arm stopped him._

"_Don't." she pleaded._

_Puck wrapped his arms around her as she let tears fall._

"_Come on, we have glee." Puck whispered after a minute of clutching her to his chest._

_The three made their way to the choir room, Puck putting his jacket on Rachel and zipping it up._

"Candle On The Water is a song the Nora sings to her lover, Paul, who has been lost at sea for over a year but who Nora believes will return one day." New Directions took their positions on the stage.

"I'll be your candle on the water, my love for you will always burn." Rachel began the song.  
>"I know you're lost and drifting, but the clouds are lifting." Puck sang, turning to face her.<br>"Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn." The couple sang together.  
>"I'll be your candle on the water, 'til ev'ry wave is warm and bright." Santana sang, turning to face Brittany.<br>"My soul is there beside you, let this candle guide you." Brittany sang in response.  
>"Soon you'll see a golden stream of light." The girls sang to each other.<br>"A cold and friendless tide has found you; don't let the stormy darkness pull you down." Mercedes belted.  
>"I'll paint a ray of hope around you, circling in the air," Artie and Sam turned toward her.<br>"Lighted by a prayer." They sang softly.  
>"I'll be your candle on the water, this flame inside of me will grow." Tina and Quinn sang together.<br>"Keep holding on you'll make it, here's my hand so take it." Mike and Finn sang to their girlfriends.  
>"Look for me reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow, I'll never let you go." Puck sang to Rachel.<br>"I'll never let you go." Rachel echoed.  
>"I'll never let you go." The group finished the song as the lights faded.<p>

_The next day, Puck and Rachel arrived at school and immediately picked up on the conversations around them. Santana tore by ranting in Spanish about tearing apart Jacob Ben-Israel._

"_Meeting in the choir room, now!" Quinn demanded, walking over to them and pulling Rachel away._

_Five minutes later, New Directions were gathered in the choir room._

"_What is going on!" Rachel exclaimed._

"_Oh good, she hasn't seen it." Brittany simply said._

"_Seen what?" Rachel demanded._

_The group shared looks but didn't reply._

"_Seen WHAT?" Puck yelled._

_Grudgingly, Finn handed his best friend the flyers that were put up all over the school. One it was a picture of Rachel after the water incident the day before, but the shirt had been photo-shopped off. Under the picture was the caption, "RACHEL BERRY BEARS ALL!"_

_Rachel let out a choked sob, covering her mouth with a hand. _

"_That son of a bitch!" Puck growled, wrapping his arms tightly around Rachel._

"_Right on time." Sam drawled as Coach Sylvester escorted Jacob to the room._

"_I have no idea that whatever happens happened." Sylvester said before turning to Rachel, "If you ever want to talk."_

_Rachel just nodded and the Cheerio coach shut the door to the room._

"_Hey Rachel." Jacob said in his creepy manner._

_Rachel didn't say anything, she just walked toward him, breathing deeply._

"_Did you like the picture?"_

_Rachel slapped him in response before yelling, "You JERK! I have enough to put up with every day and you just added to it. You just made it worse than it already is! I hate you, Jacob!"_

_Rachel was pulled against Puck's chest as she began crying. Into his chest, Rachel softly sobbed, "I hate you."_

"_I should punch your face in right now!" Puck growled, wrapping his arms tighter around Rachel._

"_You better tell us why?" Finn growled._

"_What ar-are you guys gonna do about it?" Jacob stuttered._

"_What are we gonna do about it? My cousin is in a gang. Mike's third cousin is in the Chinese Mafia. Tina's uncle got away with murder. We have connects to make you disappear." Santana took a step toward Jacob before he squealed._

"_It was Karofsky and Azimio. They told me what they were going to do and that I would be there with a camera. They told me to print the flyers."_

"_Yeah, well I have new story for your blog." Santana growled._

"_I've been wanting to do this since you first started perving on Rachel in third grade." Puck cracked his knuckles after handing Rachel over to Quinn and Sam. _

_The next day, it was Karofsky and Azimio who were met with the looks and whispers._

"_Don't mess with New Directions." Santana growled, walking by and thrusting two flyers into their hands. They looked down and were met with a photo-shopped picture of them in a compromising position and a caption that read, "BEST FRIENDS DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER!"_

_They balled up the flyers and made their way to Jacob's locker._

"_Hey Jew-fro." They greeted, slamming the already bruised and battered boy against the lockers._

"_The glee club made me do it!" Jacob rushed to explain._

_Karofsky responded by grabbing Jacob's arm and taking him outside._


	14. Oliver and Company

"Oliver and Company is a 1988 film in which a homeless kitten named Oliver joins a gang of dogs to survive on the 1980s New York City streets. It is the 27th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics and was inspired by Charles Dickens' novel Oliver Twist. The film was released on November 18, 1988 and won the Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing."

"_Our song selections from Oliver and Company are Good Company, sung by Brittany; Why Should I Worry? sung by Artie; and Perfect Isn't Easy sung by Quinn." Rachel read off the list._

"_Quinn's solo should open the section." Artie said, smiling at the blonde girl._

"_Brittany's solo should be next, that way we close the section with an upbeat song." Rachel reasoned, the others nodding in agreement._

"Perfect Isn't Easy is sung when Georgette, Jenny's pampered and pompous poodle, wakes up and goes about her morning routine of making herself appear perfect." Mr. Shue was replaced by a set consisting of a vanity full of makeup and multiple bottles and a bed with a sheer purple robe hanging from one of the bedpost. When the lights came back up, Quinn stretched before getting out of the bed and putting the robe on over her shorts and tank top before walking over to the vanity and groaning.

"Girl, we've got work to do, pass me the paint and glue; perfect isn't easy, but it's me." Quinn picked up two of the bottles, pouring a little from each into her hands and rubbing them together, beginning to apply it to her skin.  
>"When one knows the world is watching, one does what one must; some minor adjustments, darling, not for my vanity, but for humanity." She applied some more gunk to her face before pushing herself away from the vanity.<br>"Each little step a pose, see how the breeding shows; sometimes it's too much for even me. But when all the world says, 'Yes', then who am I to say 'No'? Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl, no, girl, you need a pro." Quinn did a runway walk across the stage.  
>"Not a flea or a flaw, take a peek at that paw, la la la la; Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas? Unrivaled, unruffled, I'm beauty unleashed. Yeah! Jarred rock, hard stock, so classic and classy, we're not talking Lassie." Quinn laughed slightly.<br>"And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . ." Quinn did a brief spin, a smile spread across her face.  
>"Though many covet my bone and bowl, they're barking up the wrong tree. You pretty pups all over the city, I have your hearts and you have my pity. Pretty is nice but still, it's just pretty. Perfect, my dears," Quinn paused.<br>"Is me!" Quinn finished the song, belting out the final note and the lights went down.

"_Come on, Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled Rachel from her house and away from Puck._

"_Where are we going!"_

"_The mall."_

"_But—"_

"_Happy Birthday, now get in the car." Kurt said, pushing Rachel into the back seat of Blaine's car._

"_Why?"_

"_Because our birthday present to you is a new outfit."_

_Twenty minutes later, the three arrived at the mall and Kurt and Blaine pulled Rachel into the mall and into Papaya. Kurt walked to the back of the store and pulled a red, knee-length dress off of the rack and pushed her into a changing room._

"_I am not wearing this!" Rachel exclaimed through the closed door._

"_Come out and let us see!" Kurt demanded._

"_No! I am going to change out of this and you are going to hang it back up!"_

"_Rachel, if you don't open the door, then we will crawl under the door. Either way, you'll end up showing us." _

_There was a sigh and Rachel reluctantly opened the door. The dress was strapless and clung to Rachel's body like another layer of skin._

"_Oh my God!" the two boys gasped._

"_You look amazing!" Kurt squealed clapping happily._

"_Puck is going to die when he sees you." Blaine smirked._

"_Okay go change and we'll get this paid for and then pick up a few more things." Kurt pushed Rachel back into the changing stall._

_Rachel threw the dress over the stall and Blaine took it to the cashier. _

_They left the store and, after two hours full of arguments between Kurt and Rachel, left the mall with the dress, a pair of red four inch stilettos, a long black flower necklace and a matching hair pin, red dangling star earrings, and a bag from Victoria's Secret that Rachel had protested strongly against._

_They pulled up to the Hudson/Hummel residence and Kurt lead them inside, grabbing the bag of makeup Santana had dropped by earlier on his way in, and pulled Rachel up the stairs._

"Brittany Pierce will be performing Good Company. In the movie, Jenny sings the song to Oliver about how they'll always be together after she adopts him." Mr. Shue walked off the stage as Brittany took her seat on the piano bench and began playing.

"You and me together we'll be forever you'll see, we two can be good company you and me. Yes, together we two, together, that's you forever with me, we'll always be good company, you and me. Yes, together we'll be. You and me, together we'll be forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company you and me. Just wait and see." Brittany sang, before standing up from the piano and walking off the stage.

"_Go change and then we'll get started on your hair and makeup." Kurt demanded, pushing Rachel into the bathroom with the dress and a red lace thong._

"_I am not wearing that!" Rachel yelled through the door._

"_It's that or nothing!" Kurt yelled back._

"_You can't see that threat through!"_

"_You would be wrong!"_

"_I would love to see you try!"_

"_You said it, not me!"_

_With that, Kurt walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Blaine winced as he heard the screams and crashes coming from the bathroom. Ten minutes later Kurt emerged with a triumphant smile on his face._

"_I don't want to know." Was all Blaine said, shaking his head and smiling._

_A minute later, Rachel emerged from the bathroom glaring at Kurt._

"_Oh, don't give me that look; that dress looks amazing on you." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat her down in front of the vanity and spun the chair around, beginning her make-up._

_He first applied foundation to her face with a brush, before lining her eyes with black eyeliner._

"_Hand me the dark palette, Blaine." Kurt demanded, not taking his focus off of Rachel's eyes, making sure the eyeliner was applied flawlessly. He smiled his thank you as he took the eye shadow from his boyfriend. He applied a dark gray to the lid, a lighter gray to the crease and a silver to her brow. _

"_Almost done." He said, closing the color compact and picking up a bright red tube of lip stick._

"_Is that really necessary, Kurt?" Rachel asked, hoping that he would back out._

"_Nope, but it'll look good and it will last, Miss Berry, it's color stay." Kurt smiled and applied the lip stick._

"_Okay, Blaine, you figure out her hair while I get ready."_

_With that Kurt spun her around before walking into the bathroom._

"_Ready for what?" Rachel gave Blaine a questioning glance through the mirror._

"_For the party we're taking you to tonight." Blaine replied, picking up the hair straightener. Once done, he settled with a half up/half down look._

"Artie Abrams will be performing our next, and final, number in this set. Why Should I Worry is sung by The Artful Dodger after Oliver is tricked into helping him steal hotdogs from a vendor. Dodger tells him is he wants some, then he has to be able to get them. Oliver follows Dodger through part of New York and various obstacles to Hagan's barge." Schuster walked off stage as Artie took center stage.

"One minute I'm in Central Park, then I'm down on Delancey Street. From the Bow'ry to St Marks, there's a syncopated beat." Artie rolled to right stage and quickly moved to left, doing a fancy spin once he reached his mark.  
>"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm streetwise, I can improvise. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart." He made his way back to center stage, rocking his wheelchair gently.<br>"Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoir faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street savoir faire." Artie sang with a smile, doing more spins and rocks.  
>"The rhythm of the city, but once you get it down, then you can own this town; you can wear the crown. Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoir faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street savior faire." Artie belted out the chorus, owning the song.<br>"Everything goes; everything fits; they love me at the Chelsea; they adore me at the Ritz. Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line, I got street savoir faire." Artie did his fanciest spin yet before going into the chorus and finishing out the song.

_Blaine pulled up to Rachel's house and the three got out._

"_I thought you said we were going out?" Rachel asked curiously._

"_We are, I left something in your room earlier." Kurt answered, avoiding eye contact and grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her into the house._

"_SURPRISE!" New Directions yelled, jumping out of their hiding spots._

"_Oh my God!" Rachel gasped, covering her mouth in shock. She smiled brightly, "Guys!"_

"_We heard that your dads were going to miss your birthday—"_

"_Again…" Puck mumbled under his breath, causing Quinn to stop and glare at him before continuing._

"—_So we decided that we would throw you a party for your special day." Quinn beamed and hugged her best friend._

"_I know it's not your actual birthday, but it's kinda tradition that you spend that with my family." Puck put in, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear, making her blush._

"_We're all eating vegan for you tonight, Berry, so you better appreciate it." Santana grumbled._

"_You guys didn't have to do that." Rachel sighed._

"_Well, too late, because we have tons of soy ice cream and Mike put in a special order at his mom's bakery for a vegan cake." Tina laughed._

"_I don't care what dairy and egg and whatever other supplements are in it, it smells delicious and the soy frosting is really good." Mike put in._

_With that said, Mike brought the cake out, seventeen candles lit, and the group sang happy birthday to Rachel, who wore the biggest, genuine, smile anyone had seen on her before. When they finished, she closed her eyes and made her wish before blowing all the candles out in one try._

"_Of course you would be able to do that." Mercedes joked, causing everyone to laugh._

_Five minutes later, everyone had a piece of cake and had moved into the living room to open her presents._

"_Open mine first." Santana smirked, handing Rachel an envelope. _

_Rachel opened it to find a Victoria's Secret gift card, at which Puck smirked._

"_You can find something that both of you will enjoy." Santana teased._

_The group laughed as Rachel opened her gift from Brittany. It was a password journal._

"_Thanks, Brit, I remember I always wanted one of these so Noah wouldn't be able to read my diary." Rachel smiled at the blonde._

"_It's good for that, but it's also good at keeping pets from being able to read it. My cat's stopped trying since I got mine." Brittany smiled, nodding her head._

"_This is from the original gleeks: Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and me." Kurt said, handing her a perfectly wrapped box._

_Rachel opened it carefully and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. Attached were various charms: a microphone, a music note, drama masks, a Broadway street sign, and a star._

"_Thank you, guys. Thank you so much. I love it." Rachel beamed at them, getting up and pulling them into a group hug._

"_This is from me and Finn. It's not nearly as nice as that, but…" Quinn trailed off._

_Opening the box, Rachel pulled out a gold colored microphone._

"_Thanks, guys." Rachel smiled._

"_W figured since you donated your bedazzeled one to New Directions, we should replace it for you." Quinn replied with a smile._

"_But you haven't discovered the best part yet. Press the star shaped button." Finn said eagerly._

_Rachel did and the sound of applause rang through the room, causing everyone to laugh._

"_Thank you." Rachel laughed._

"_Well, I feel like mine's going to be a disappointment." Mike joked as he handed Rachel his gift, "It's from me and Matt. He was going to try to make but his car wouldn't start."_

_She opened the package and pulled out a pair of brand-new, high end dance shoes._

"_Thank you so much, Michael." Rachel beamed at him._

"_Here's mine and Sam's." Blaine smiled, handing her the present._

_Rachel opened large envelope Blaine handed to her. Inside were season tickets to the theater in the next town over._

"_They aren't the best seats, but…"Sam trailed off._

"_It doesn't matter, guys. Thank you." Rachel beamed at him and laughed when she heard Puck start mumbling about having to go with her._

"_Saved the best for last." Puck said, turning Rachel toward him, "Close your eyes."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. She heard him moving and taking something out of his pocket_

"_Okay, you can open them."_

_Rachel gasped as she opened her eyes. Puck held out to her a sunset topaz ring._

"_Don't worry, I'm not proposing, but I promised you that I would when we were both at NYU. This ring is just to assure that that I remember that promise and to remind you when I screw up that I love you more than anything." Puck said softly, looking into her eyes._

"_Noah, I love you." Rachel choked out, launching herself into his arms and wrapping hers tightly around him._

"_I love you, too, babe." Puck replied, slipping the ring onto her finger. _

_Rachel smiled down at it before kissing Puck sweetly._


	15. The Little Mermaid

"The Little Mermaid is a 1989 animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and based on the Hans Christian Anderson fairytale of the same name. The film was originally released to theaters on November 14, 1989 and is the 28th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and the first of the Disney Renaissance. During its initial release, The Little Mermaid earned $111 million in North American box office revenue and has, to date, earned $211 million in total gross. The film won two Golden Globes for Best Original Score as well as Best Original Song for 'Under The Sea'. Composers Alan Menken and Howard Ashman also won a Grammy Award in 1991 for 'Under The Sea.' It also won the BMI Film Music Award, Best Animation from the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, the Golden Screen Award, Best Sound Editing-Animated Features from the Golden Reel Awards, and the Best Family Motion Pictures-Adventure or Cartoon from the Young Artist Award. The Little Mermaid was adapted for the stage in early September 2007 and officially opened on Broadway on January 10, 2008 and closed on August 30, 2009 after 685 performances and 50 previews. The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea was the 2000 direct-to-video sequel to The Little Mermaid. The film focuses on Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody, a human princess who longs to swim in the ocean despite her parent's law that the sea is forbidden to her, due to Ursula's sister being after her."

"_So, we're doing songs from both the Broadway musical and the film." Rachel informed the club before handing over the clip board to Mercedes._

"_Our songs are Poor Unfortunate Souls, which will naturally be sung by Santana; Kiss The Girl will be a group number; Her Voice will be sung by Puck; She's In Love will be a group number; If Only- Quartet will be sung by Rachel, Puck, Finn, and Mike; and from the sequel, Tip And Dash will be sung by Sam and Mike." Mercedes read, handing the clipboard back to Rachel so she could put the songs in the right order._

"_She's In Love is a fun number, so I think it should go first." Sam began._

"_And then Her Voice," Tina added on._

"_Santana's perfect song next." Puck smirked over at the Latina, who sent him a glare in return._

"_The Quartet next." Mike suggested._

"_And then Kiss The Girl, that way the song from the sequel is last." Quinn rationalized._

_After everyone agreed to the order, Rachel rewrote the list, finalizing it._

"Opening up this section is going to be sung by Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, and Sam Evans, She's In Love. The song is from the musical and takes place after Ariel saves Eric's life and returns to her underwater home. Her changed behavior makes her sisters and Flounder suspect that she has fallen in love."

The lights came back up with the girls huddled together whispering as Rachel skipped across the stage humming and spinning, appearing happier than normal.  
>"I'm talking about Ariel, that's who!" Santana exclaimed, pulling back from the huddle.<br>"What about her?" Tina asked, giving the Latina a curious look.  
>"She sure is acting fishy lately!" Santana replied, going back to her pampering with a small smirk.<br>"I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail!" Brittany added with a laugh.  
>"That girl is up to her gills in something!" Quinn exclaimed before singing, "She's dizzy and she's dreamy."<br>"Her head's up in the foam." Brittany tagged on.  
>"Her eyes have gone all gleamy, it's like there's no one home." Santana put her brush down.<br>"She floats away the days, moppin' on the coastal shelf." The three Cheerios chorused together.  
>"You ask her where she's goin', she giggles like a fool." Tina chimed in.<br>"She barely sticks a toe in down at the tidal pool." Mercedes continued.  
>"It's more than just a phase; face it, she's just not herself." Quinn put in.<br>"Is she ill?" Brittany posed, looking at Rachel.  
>"Or insane?" Santana questioned, seeing Rachel start laughing at nothing.<br>"Is it water on the brain?" Quinn shrugged, shaking her head and laughing.  
>"What has got her bothered so?" The Cheerios wondered.<br>"It's the bends!" Tina exclaimed, jumping up.  
>"It's the flu!" Mercedes suggested.<br>"Gosh, I wish we had a clue!" Brittany shook her head.  
>"Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It's clear... She's in love! She's in love! Pounding heart! Ringing bells!" The girls gasped as realization struck them.<br>"Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!" Santana pointed out.  
>"She's in love!" The Cheerios sang, taking each other's hands and spinning in a circle.<br>"In love and it's divine!" Mercedes and Tina echoed, repeating the action.  
>"She's in love!"<br>"That girl's on sandbar nine!"  
>"Glory be!"<br>"Lord above! Gotta be she's in love!"  
>"Hey, Flounder!" Quinn called out as Sam walked by. She gestured over to Rachel as she continued, "D'ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?"<br>"You mean Ariel? I'll say!" Sam nodded, "She acts like she don't see me. She doesn't even speak. She treats me like sashimi, left over from last week. You see her late at night, tossin' in her ocean bed."  
>"Shoop, shoop, Shoop, shoop…" the girls echoed.<br>"She's moody as a snapper, oblivious as rocks. You swim right up and tap her—"  
>"She lays there like a lox! As sure as dogfish bite, somethin's made her lose her head!" Sam and the girls sang together  
>"She has lost her head!" The girls echoed.<br>"And she sighs, and she swoons , and she's hummin' little tunes." Sam continued.  
>"Even has a sorta glow." the girls tagged on.<br>"What on earth could it be?"  
>"Any hammerhead can see!"<br>"That sigh!" Mercedes and Tina sighed.  
>"That glow!" Quinn squealed.<br>"That swoon!" Santana and Brittany smiled.  
>"Oh, no! She's in love!" Sam exclaimed.<br>"She's flipped, it never fails!" The girls continued.

"She's in love!"  
>"All hot beneath her scales!"<br>"See her hips, how they swish!"  
>"Well, well, well, don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?"<br>"She's in love!"  
>"She found a deep-sea hunk!"<br>"She's in love!"  
>"And now she's as good as sunk!"<br>"See her blush!"  
>"See her grin! Gotta be love she's in!"<p>

"Ariel-and-someone swimmin' in the sea! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Her cheeks could not flush pinker!"  
>"It's clear as H2O!"<br>"She's caught – hook, line and sinker!"  
>"Crushed out!" the Cheerios sang in a teasing tone.<br>"Switched on!" Mercedes and Tina echoed the same way.  
>"Worked up! Far gone!" the girls sang together.<br>"Knocked down!" Sam sang.  
>"Hard hit!"<br>"In deep!"  
>"That's it! She's in love! She's in love!"<br>"She's in love!"  
>"She's in love! She's in love! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in her wake! Obvious what they must be symptoms of— She's in love! She's in love! She's in love! Shoop, shoop, she's in love! Yeah, yeah!" the six of them finished the song with giant smiles on their faces.<p>

_Finn walked into the auditorium, where Rachel was sitting at the piano, absent-mindedly playing a familiar tune._

"_Hey," he greeting, walking onto the stage._

"_Hey," Rachel smiled up at him._

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing, really. I've been spending a lot of time planning this concert. We have a guest list pushing a thousand and we still have those who have yet to respond."_

"_Wow, that's a lot of people."_

"_Yeah, how have you been?"_

"_I've been good. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the crap that I put you through while we were together."_

"_I forgave you a while ago. We just didn't work as a couple."_

"_That's an understatement."_

_The two laughed and fell into a comfortable silence._

"_You know what's weird?" Finn posed after a moment._

"_What?"_

"_You and Puck have been together for a while and me and Quinn have been together for a while."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_And Puck is my best friend and Quinn is yours and we haven't done a double-date yet."_

"_Okay. Does Friday at 7 work? Meet at BreadStix?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay. This is going to fun."_

"_Yeah, it is."_

"_Quinn brought up the double-date, didn't she?"_

"_How'd you know?" Finn laughed, Rachel joining him._

"Our next song will be by Noah Puckerman. Her Voice is a song Eric sings expressing his determination to find the woman who saved his life, but his only clue is her voice." Mr. Schuster was replaced by Puck.

Puck pulled a stool onto the stage and then pulled Rachel out and sat her on the stool on center stage before going to stage right.

"Where did she go? Where can she be? When will she come again calling to me? Calling to me... calling to me..." Puck began the song, facing away from her.

"Somewhere there's a girl who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water. Somewhere there's a girl who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea. Somewhere there's a girl who's like a swell of endless music. Somewhere she is singing and her song is meant for me." Puck turned to face Rachel and began to slowly walk toward her.  
>"And her voice, it's sweet as angels sighing. And her voice, it's warm as summer sky. And that sound, it haunts my dreams and spins me 'round, until it seems I'm flying... Her voice!" Puck circled Rachel, huge smile on both of their faces, before Puck made his way to stage left.<br>"I can sense her laughter in the ripple of the waves against the shoreline. I can see her smiling in the moonlight as it settles on the sand. I can feel her waiting just beyond the pale horizon, singing out a melody too lovely to withstand." Puck watched Rachel from afar.  
>"And her voice it's there as dusk is falling. And her voice it's there as dawn steals by. Pure and bright, it's always near. All day, all night, and still I hear it calling... Her voice." Puck circled the smiling Rachel before walking to stage right and looking longingly at her.<br>"Strange as a dream... Real as the sea... If you can hear me now, come set me free... Come set me free!" Puck smiled at Rachel and opened his arms. Rachel giggled and ran into Puck's arms. As Puck caught her, he spun her around and they walked off-stage.

_New Directions, plus Blaine and Kirk, walked through the local mall._

"_Is that new?" Rachel asked, pointing to the two new photo booth in the food court._

"_Oh my God!" Kurt squealed, "It's one of those baby generating photo booths. They take picture of couples and produce a photo of what your future kid will look like."_

"_Oh, we're totally doing that." Quinn and Rachel replied, pulling Finn and Puck over to the two booths._

_Two minutes later, the two couples emerged from the booths, both girls holding their results._

"_On the count of three, we show each other." Quinn smiled._

"_One, Two, Three." Rachel counted, they pulled the pictures out. _

_In Rachel's hand was a picture of a baby boy with a dark brown streak of hair down the center of his head with Puck's hazel eyes and nose but Rachel's other facial features._

_Quinn held a picture of a little girl with blue eyes and Quinn's face but Finn's hair color._

"_They are so cute." Rachel sighed._

"_You are so the godmother." Quinn sighed._

"_You are, too." Rachel told her. _

_The two girls hugged each other tightly._

"_They're gonna get married someday." Quinn said, looking at both the pictures dreamily._

"_Oh, please, they're pictures." Santana laughed._

"_Yeah, but he's a little badass." Puck scoffed._

"_And she's my little princess." Finn put in._

"_I think she looks like a Drizzle." Quinn looked up at Finn with a smile. He returned the smile and kissed the top of her head. _

"_What do you think we should name ours?" Rachel looked up at Puck with a smile._

"_How about Elijah? You know, after…" Puck trailed off._

"_You want to name our son after your father?" Rachel gasped, pride shining in her eyes._

"_Well, I remember that he was my hero until he left, and in a way he still is. I may not be able to forgive him for leaving but another part of me holds onto the memories of before he left, when he was my hero." Puck shrugged._

"_Elijah it is then."_

"_This ridiculous! It's a fake picture of a child that may or may not exist in your futures." Santana exclaimed as the group continued through the mall._

"_You can say that now, but wait until tomorrow when Brit convinces you to have your pictures taken." Rachel quipped. She looked fondly back at the picture, "I want one."_

"_I can help you with that."_

"Santana Lopez will be performing Poor Unfortunate Souls. The song is sung to Princess Ariel by Ursula the Sea Witch. Ursula uses the song to seduce Ariel into trading her voice for the chance to temporarily become human."

Santana and Rachel walked onto the stage, replacing Mr. Shue.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human, yourself." Santana drawled.  
>"Can you do that?" Rachel inquired.<br>"My dear, sweet child! That's what I do. It's what I live for, to help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to..." Santana's voice took on a mocking tone before she continued, beginning to sing, "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes."  
>"And I fortunately know a little magic, it's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed, pathetic, poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need, this one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them? Yes, I do." Santana belted out, circling Rachel much like vulture.<br>"Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint to those Poor Unfortunate Souls." Santana tried to sing in a comforting tone, that was more than slightly unnerving.  
>"Have we got a deal?" Santana smirked at the short girl.<br>"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Rachel said quietly.  
>"But...you have your man. Life's full of tough choices ain't it. Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."<br>"But I don't have any..."  
>"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. What I want from you is...your voice!"<br>"But without my voice, how can I..."  
>"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body<br>language! Hah!" Santana laughed.  
>"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on! They're not all that impressed with conversation, true gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man. Come on, you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice. I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much, just your voice. You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad, but true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll."<p>

"Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her boys, the boss is on a roll!" Santana whispered before finishing the song, "This poor unfortunate soul!" Santana finished the song with a laugh that had made Jacob Ben-Israel wet himself more than once.

_Rachel nervously paced in front of the door before finally gathering her courage and knocking. After a minute the door opened to reveal Shelby._

"_Rachel?" Shelby asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Hi, Shelby." Rachel whispered, looking down._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to give you this. If you have any questions, Mrs. Puckerman could answer them. She practically raised me." Rachel held a box out to her, "I know that you decided that you didn't want me because we wouldn't have those memories, but we could make our own. I know that I need my real mom, and you might have your hands full with Beth, but I _do_ need a mom-like person. Debbie is great, but Sarah and Noah take a lot of her time and while she loves me like a daughter, I feel like a burden to her. I figured if you had some pictures, then maybe—"_

"_Honey, I can't." Shelby moved to close the door._

"_Wait, please, I have a dance recital that I'm in charge of and I would really appreciate if you were there? It starts at seven and I'll have a seat reserved for you."_

"_I'll think about it."_

_With that, she closed the door. Rachel stood there for a moment before setting the box down in front of the door._

_Shelby opened the door, seeing Rachel turning the corner. She sighed and began closing the door when she noticed the package. She slowly picked it up and went back inside the apartment._

_Sitting down on the couch, she unwrapped it and pulled out a photo album. Leaning back, she flipped through it, finding various pictures of Rachel growing up. She began to realize just how much her daughter was like her. _

_She sighed again, closing the book and getting up to go check on Beth._

"The If Only-Quartet is our next number will be sung by Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Mike Chang. The song begins when Carlotta arrives to get Ariel ready for bed and tells her about the singing contest which is to be held the next day. As Ariel wishes she could tell Eric everything, Triton worries about where his daughter has gone, Sebastian is concerned for Ariel since her time as a human is almost up, and Eric still dreams of finding the girl who saved him even though he does not want to lose Ariel."

The stage went dark and Rachel walked to just left center stage, being lit up by a blue spotlight.

"If only you could know the things I long to say. If only I could tell you, what I wish I could convey. It's in my every glance, my heart's an open book. You'd see it all at once, if only you would look. If only you could glimpse the feeling that I feel. If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal. The dreams I can't declare, the needs I can't deny. You'd understand them all, if only you would try. All my secrets, you would learn them. All my longings, you'd return them. Then the silence would be broken, not a word would need be spoken." Rachel sang, sinking down onto the stool and looking down at the stage floor.  
>"What is it about her that's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar? Why do I feel dizzy in a way I've only felt but once before? How come when she looks at me it seems like time stops moving, almost like the way it did that day upon the shore? But that voice!" Puck came in, coming to stand on at far left stage, being illuminated by a yellow spot light.<br>"If only it were true, if only for a while." Rachel sang, looking over at Puck.  
>"Ah, that voice!" Puck looked off-stage.<br>"If only you would notice how I ache behind my smile."  
>"Where's that voice?"<p>

"I guess you never will, I guess it doesn't show. But if I never find a way to tell you so… Oh, what I would give if only you could know." Rachel looked down sadly again.  
>"Bless ya, child. Tomorrow, the Prince will have his pick of any princess in the land! How can a little mermaid compete with that?" Finn said, coming up to stand at right center stage, a red spotlight focusing on him. He looked over at Rachel in concern before starting to sing, "If only I knew how, I'd make him see the light. If only it were up to me this all would turn out right. And if I only could, I'll tell you what I'd do, I'd simply wave my claw and make your dreams come true. And wouldn't that surprise you, if you only knew."<br>"How could she just suddenly completely disappear into thin water? It's been two whole days and I don't know where she has gone!" Mike took far right stage, a green spotlight illuminated him.  
>"Ah, that voice!" Puck's voice rang out.<br>"If only you'd come home..." Concern was evident in Mike's voice.  
>"If only I could help..." Finn sang with a wistful voice.<br>"Where's that voice?" Puck's expression showed his pain.  
>"If only there were time, I know we'd kiss at last." Rachel looked back at Puck.<br>"That voice!" Puck belted.  
>"If only you'd come back, I'll change my ways!" Mike implored.<br>"Just one more day for that kiss to come..." Finn sang doubtfully.  
>"But time keeps racing forward and our moment's almost passed!"<br>"I'll try to understand..." Mike trialed off.  
>"It has to happen now..." Rachel trailed off.<br>"I'll keep my temper low..." Mike looked off stage, worry etched on his face.  
>"I'd give my life up to make it happen..." Finn trailed off.<br>"I should have started listening to you all along..." Mike sang softly.  
>"How I wish that girl could have been this one!" Puck said imploringly.<br>"There's only one more day until I have to go!" Rachel sang, voice filling with worry.  
>"If only..." Puck trailed off.<br>"Oh, what I would give if only you could know..." Rachel, Finn, and Mike sighed

"And at the ball, what will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice, but I'll lose her..." Puck's worries crossing his face.  
>"If only..." Rachel trailed off.<br>"If only..." Finn repeated.

"If only..." Mike echoed the two others.

The lights went down and the four teenagers walked off the stage.

_Rachel watched from backstage, eyes focused on the seat that was reserved for Shelby. She smiled when she saw Noah and his mom sitting a few seats away._

"_Rachel, I need help." Sarah said, coming over to Rachel._

_Rachel smiled down at her boyfriend's sister before taking her hand and leading her to one of the mirrors and helping her pull her hair into the tight bun._

"_Okay, you're ready to go." Rachel smiled down at the little girl._

"_Thanks, Rachel!" Sarah smiled, running over to her friends after hugging the older girl tightly._

_As the recital went on, Rachel's eyes kept moving to the empty reserved seat. Shortly after the intermission, Rachel looked toward the seat to see a woman sitting in it who wasn't Shelby. She sighed sadly and turned her full attention to the stage, trying to ignore the pain in her chest and the tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away as they began to fall and telling the girls who just finished that they did a great job. She busied herself with the recital to take her mind off of Shelby not being there and trying to make up excuses for her mother._

_After the recital, she put on her show face and walked with Sarah to Noah and Debbie._

"_What's wrong?" Puck asked immediately, seeing right through the mask._

"_Nothing." Rachel tried brushing off the question._

_Puck responded by taking her hand and pulling her off to the side, where Rachel immediately threw her arms around him and let the tears fall._

"_She didn't come. I invited her and she didn't come." Rachel finally said._

"_Who?" _

"_Shelby."_

_Puck nodded in understanding before tightening his grip on her and keeping her tight against him._

"_Come on, Ma made a huge meal before we left." Puck said after her tears subsided. She smiled up at him sadly before composing herself and walking back over to the Puckermans with a smile, Puck's arm wrapped comfortingly around her._

"Kiss The Girl was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song simultaneously with another song from the film, Under The Sea, which eventually won the award. It takes place while Eric and Ariel sit in a rowboat in a lagoon. Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle try to get Eric to kiss Ariel so she'll become human permanently. Tonight, the song will be sung by Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, and Mike Chang."

Shue was replaced by the four boys at center stage with Puck and Rachel off to the side. The scene was lit by blue and green lights.  
>There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Artie began the song, rolling toward the oblivious pair.<br>"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl." Mike picked up, following Artie's lead.  
>"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too, there is one way to ask her." Finn sang in Puck's ear, who looked around confused.<br>"It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." Sam came up on the Puck's other side.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl." The four boys danced around the couple, who appeared not to notice them.  
>"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." Sam crooned, the other three boys adding in individual and unique harmonies.<br>"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, the music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl." The boys sang together, getting annoyed that the couple seemed to not be able to hear them.  
>"You've got to Kiss The Girl." Artie and Mike harmonized.<br>"You wanna Kiss The Girl." Finn repeated, looking hopefull.  
>"You've gotta Kiss The Girl." Sam echoed, his expression matching Finn's.<br>"Go on and Kiss The Girl!" The flour boys finished out the song, hanging their heads when no kiss happened. After they walked off the stage, Puck smirked and pressed a sweet kiss to Rachel's lips.

_Mrs. Puckerman opened the front door and looked curiously at the woman in front of her._

"_Deborah Puckerman?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran; I'm Rachel's biological mother."_

"_Oh?" Debbie raised an eyebrow. She looked over her shoulder to where Rachel was helping both Puck and Sarah with their homework before stepping outside and closing the door behind her._

"_I wanted to thank you." Shelby said after a minute._

"_For what?" Debbie crossed her arms._

"_For doing such a good job with her, being her female role model."_

"_I was just doing the right thing. Her fathers are never home, been that way since she was in fourth grade and old enough to stay home by herself. She needed someone to take care of her and I had a son her age. She's been like a daughter to me ever since."_

"_Well, thank you. I could never have done something like that."_

"_You had the chance to. She came to you after you found her and she wanted you to be her mom, but you wouldn't do that."_

"_I—"_

"_Do you know how hurt she was when she found out it was you who adopted my granddaughter? She cried for four straight hours about how her own mom didn't want her. She's still hurt by it. Quite frankly, I don't get. First, you wanted your daughter to find you; then, when she did find you and tried to get to know you, you pushed her away and decided that you didn't want your daughter; then, you decided to adopt a child to take Rachel's place. Your Jesse kid put her through enough pain, she didn't need your rejection."_

"_I want to be in Rachel's life, but I don't think I could take the pain of letting her go again. She's a junior, she doesn't need me anymore."_

"_Yes, she does Ms. Corcoran. If you would just take the time to talk to her and listen to her, you would see that. But, if you choose to give this a real go, you better not leave. You would have to give this your all and know that Rachel won't fully trust you again, she'll always be waiting for the good-bye."_

_With that said, Mrs. Puckerman walked back inside and shut the door firmly behind her._

"Tip And Dash is sung by Tip the Penguin and Dash the Walrus while helping Melody get to Atlantica in the second the second movie. Tonight it will be sung by Sam Evans and Mike Chang."

Sam and Mike walked onto the stage dressed in ridiculous superhero costumes.

"Braving the tides, swarming the sea, beware barracudas, drop to your knee." Sam sang excitedly.  
>"Defending our friends and enemies, as big as a whale." Mike continued.<p>

"But with a much smaller tail." Sam muttered.  
>"Facing the foe with our fearless wit, daring the dastards to put up their dukes." Mike put up two fists and began to punch the air.<br>"Great gobs of gore, we'll storm the shore and seek the unknown, then can we go home?"  
>"Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, adventurers slash explorers. Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, adventurers slash explorers. We'll save the day and make a splash, Titanic Tip and Daring Dash!" The two boys sang excitedly, running around the stage pretending to fly.<br>"We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws!" Sam smiled, a bright gleam in her eyes.  
>"We'll sever those sharks with their savage jaws!" Mike's expression matched Sam's.<br>"The battle is fierce and mercifully brief because they're heroes they return as kings of the reef!"  
>"Dine with the best, dressed with a flair, climbed every mountain because it's there!"<br>"Come on, follow me, we'll make history."  
>"To courage, to us, I'll try it, you're bust!"<br>"Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, adventurers slash explorers! Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, adventurers slash explorers! We'll save the day and make a splash, Melody, Tip, and Daring Dash. All for three and three for one, Atlantica, here we come!" The two finished out the song and "flew" off the stage. 


	16. Beauty and the Beast

"Beauty and the Beast is the 1991 animated romantic fantasy musical film based on the fairytale La Belle et la Bete by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. It centers on a prince who is transformed into a beast and a young woman named Belle whom he imprisons in his castle. To become a prince again, the Beast must love Belle and win her love in return. This is the 30th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and the 3rd animated feature released during a period known as the 'Disney Renaissance'; it is considered one of Disney's greatest animated films and the greatest in the Renaissance era.. The film earned $403 million in box office earnings throughout the world. It won the Academy Awards for Best Music, Original Score, and Original Song for 'Beauty and the Beast'; the Golden Globe for Best Motion Picture-Musical or Comedy, Best Original Score, Best Original Song for 'Beauty and the Beast'; The Grammy Awards for Best Album for Children, Best Pop Performance by a Group or Duo with vocal for 'Beauty and the Beast', Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture, and Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television- 'Beauty and the Beast'; ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards: Most Performed Songs in a Motion Picture; Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Horror Film: Best DVD Classic Film Release and Best Music; the Annie Award: Best Animated Feature; BMI Film and TV Award: BMI Film Music Award; DVD Exclusive Awards: Best Overall New Extra Features; Kansas City Film Critics Association Awards: Best Animation; Motion Picture Sound Editors: Best Sound Editing, Best Animated Feature; National Board of Review: Special Award for Animation; and the Young Artist Award: Outstanding Family Entertainment of the Year. The musical ran on Broadway from 1994 to 2007, becoming Broadway's 8th longest running production in history, closing after 5,464 performances. The musical grossed more than $1.4 billion worldwide and played in 13 countries and 115 cities. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is the 1997 midquel that takes place within the timeline of the original Beauty and the Beast after the fight with the wolves but before the Beast gives Belle the castle's library. In the film, Beast forbids Christmas, because his transformation from the Prince occurred on Christmas, until Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip convince him that Christmas is a good holiday. The film won the WAC Award for Best Direct-To-Video Production and for Best Director of Home Video." Shuster introduced the section.

"_Okay, so Beauty and the Beast is the next film. Our songs our mainly from the Broadway production and we have three from The Enchanted Christmas. Everyone will be singing Belle, Gaston, Be Our Guest, Something There, and As Long As There's Christmas; I'm singing Belle (Reprise) and Home; Finn is soloing Me and Don't Fall In Love; Quinn is soloing Home (Reprise); Sam and I are singing No Matter What; Quinn, Finn, and Artie are singing A Cut Above The Rest; and Mercedes is singing Beauty and the Beast." Rachel read off the clip board and posed her pen to number the songs._

"_How about starting with Be Our Guest? It seems like a good opening number." Tina suggested._

"_And then Sam and Rachel duet." Finn put in._

"_Me should go next, followed by Belle (Reprise)." Quinn smiled._

"_Gaston next." Puck suggested, draping an arm across Rachel's shoulders and writing the number five next to it._

"_I think Home and the Reprise should be next without a break between them." Santana added._

"_Then Belle." Brittany continued._

"_Beauty and the Beast followed by Something There. That way the songs from movie/musical are together and the songs from the Christmas movie are together." Mike reasoned._

"_A Cut Above The Rest would be a good song to open up the section from Enchanted Christmas." Artie continued._

"_And then Don't Fall In Love next and then close with As Long As There's Christmas." Mercedes stated._

"_Alright, sounds like a plan." Rachel replied, writing the final number down and a few notes in the margins of the paper._

"Be Our Guest occurs after Belle refuses to eat with the Beast and is told that if she won't eat with him, then she won't eat at all. Eventually, Belle becomes hungry and ventures into the kitchen when the servants offer her dinner despite their master's orders. The whole group will be performing this number." Mr. Schuster walked off the stage and the spotlight focused on Mike.

"Ma Cherie Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!" Mike introduced in his cheesy fake French accent.  
>"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff it's delicious, don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance; after all, miss, this is France and a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu take a glance and then you'll be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest!" Mike sang, the accent carrying through.<br>"Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding 'en flambé!'" New Directions continued together.  
>"We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining; we tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks." Finn played to the audience.<p>

"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be out guest." The group spun around the stage.  
>"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest." Puck winked, spinning Rachel around.<br>"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" New Directions sang, Finn, Mike, Santana, and Sam taking Puck's lead and spinning Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes around.  
>"Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving; he's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful, suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle flabby, fat and lazy; you walked in and oops-a-daisy!" Puck sang slowly before finishing with at a faster tempo and a smile.<br>"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, and I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot, Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed. We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!" Rachel sang excitedly, her large smile plastered on her face.  
>"She's our guest!" The group chorused around her.<br>"She's our guest!" Rachel echoed, being whisked across the stage by Puck.  
>"She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request; it's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed. With your meal, with your ease; yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going, course by course, one by one, 'til you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now, let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!" The group finished the song with pyrotechnics going off in the background.<p>

"_Okay so Mercedes and Sam, you will be over here and Rachel and Puck are going to be dancing at center stage—" Mr. Schuster was cut off by Rachel's cell phone going off._

_Rachel looked down at the phone before getting up and leaving the stage, walking into the hall. Five minutes later she hurried back into the auditorium and quickly gathered her things. She began leaving the room without a word. Puck found all eyes on him and he immediately ran out into the hall but couldn't find her anywhere. He ran out to the parking lot and saw her dad's car leaving. _

_He pulled out his phone to call her as it began ringing._

"_Hey, Ma."_

"_Noah, can you get to the hospital soon?"_

"_What's going on, ma?"_

"_Mr. Berry, Leo, was admitted in critical condition. He was hit by a car and the driver, upon seeing that it was Leo he hit, beat him pretty badly. One of the store owners called the cops, thankfully; Rachel's going to need her friends, you most of all."_

"_We'll be there soon." Puck replied, snapping his phone shut and running back to auditorium._

"_Shue, we have to cut the rehearsal short. Rachel's dad, Leo, is in critical condition, she needs us." _

_With that said, Puck made his way out to his truck and then sped to the hospital, the rest of New Directions following soon after. _

"Rachel Berry and Sam Evans will be performing our next number; the song No Matter What when Belle voices her concerns with the way the townspeople view her to her father. Maurice, an eccentric inventor, assures his daughter that she is anything but strange and he will always love her."

Mr. Schuster was replaced by Rachel and Sam. Rachel had a book clenched to her chest and Sam sat in a stool working on some contraption. A small wooden table and two chairs sat to the front of the two.

"Papa, do you think I'm...odd?" Rachel asked hesitantly.  
>"My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" Sam replied, looking at Rachel with his goggles still intact and his hair all over the place in the classic mad scientist style.<br>"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." Rachel sighed, sitting down in a chair.  
>"They talk about me, too." Sam replied, moving to sit across from Rachel and taking her hand before singing, "No, we're not odd, it's true. No family ever saner, except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass. In all you say or do you couldn't make it plainer you are your mother's daughter, therefore you are class."<br>"So I should just accept I'm simply not like them?" Rachel sang in a lost tone.  
>"They are the common herd, and you should take my word, you are unique: crème de la crème.<br>No matter what you do, I'm on your side. And if my point of view is somewhat misty-eyed there's nothing clearer in my life, than what I wish and feel for you, and that's a lot... No matter what." Sam smiled at Rachel, rubbing her arm up and down in a comforting matter.

"No matter what they say, you make me proud. I love the funny way you stand out from the crowd." Rachel's laughter clear in her singing.  
>"It's my intention my invention shows the world out there one day just what we've got..." Sam trailed off.<br>"No matter what." Rachel finished  
>"Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate."<br>"That every daughter's great?"  
>"You are!"<br>"And every daughter tends to say her father's tops."  
>"She pulls out all the stops to praise him"<br>"And quite rightly!"  
>"No matter what the pain, we've come this far. I pray that you remain exactly as you are. This really is a case of father knowing best." Sam's eye's shown with sincerity.<br>"And daughter too!"  
>"You're never strange." Sam took her hand again.<br>"Don't ever change." Rachel placed her free hand over his and Sam's other hand came to close over that one.  
>"You're all I've got, no matter what." The two teens finished the song together and with a smile.<p>

_Puck ran through the hospital to the waiting room outside the critical ward of the hospital, where Rachel was pacing. As soon as she saw Puck, she ran over to him and flung herself into his already open arms and began talking a mile a minute into his chest. He just held her tightly and worriedly obsessed over the fact that she had not cried yet._

_Roughly ten minutes later, the rest of New Directions ran into the Emergency Room waiting room and crowded around Rachel, Kurt and Blaine coming in about twenty minutes later and joining the group._

"_Rachel—" Puck tried to say, but was instantly cut off._

"_No, Noah. I'm scared, I'm terrified, but I can't let Daddy see that. He's upset enough. In fact, he's so upset that he and my Dad will be leaving again for six months, touring Europe, as soon as Dad gets out of here. I'm not going to ruin that for him and I'm not going to make him even more upset."_

"_I'll go get you some water, Rachel." Schue told her before getting up and finding a soda machine._

"_RACHEL!" a voice called, she looked up and saw Andrea running toward her. _

_Rachel jumped up and hurried over to the other girl, hugging her tightly._

"_What took you so long?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly, burying her face in her kind-of-ex-best-friend-turned-close-friend-again's shoulder. _

"_I thought I was the last person you would want to see right now." Andrea replied, pulling back a little._

"_No, you're the first." Rachel pulled the other girl back in._

_Andrea smiled softly before leading Rachel to the bathroom, so that there was no chance of her Daddy seeing her crying. Once in the room, Rachel finally let the tears fall. _

_Thirty minutes later, the two girls re-emerged from the restroom and Rachel took the bottle of Water Schue held out to her and settled herself on Puck's lap._

_At around one in the morning, Rachel was gently shaken awake._

"_Rachel, sweetie, your dad's ready to go home now. Why don't you go to Quinn's for the night? We'll call you before we leave tomorrow, or today as it seems." Rachel's Daddy whispered to her._

_She tried to hold back the words that sprang to her tongue, all the things she wanted to say, and simply nodded. She knew that her Dad, obviously, did not want Rachel to see him for some reason, but she wanted to see him—to talk to him, reassure herself that he was okay. She didn't argue, though as her friends all began getting their stuff together._

"_Come on, honey." Quinn led Rachel away, wrapping a comforting arm around her best friend._

"Me is the song in which Gaston proposes to Belle. Finn Hudson will be taking the lead in the song with Rachel Berry."

"You've been dreaming, just one dream nearly all your life. Hoping, scheming, just one theme: Will you be a wife? Will you be some he-man's property? Good news! That he-man's me!" Finn stuck his chest forward and strutted toward Rachel, "This equation, girl plus man doesn't help just you. On occasion, women can have their uses too. Mainly to extend the family tree, Pumpkin, extend with me! We'll be raising sons galore."  
>"Inconceivable!" Rachel muttered, walking away from Finn.<br>"Each built six foot four!" Finn followed Rachel.  
>"Unbelievable!"<br>"Each stuffed with every Gaston gene!"  
>"I'm not hearing this!"<br>"You'll be keeping house with pride!"  
>"Just incredible!"<br>"Oh so gratified."  
>"So un-weddable!"<br>"That you are a part of this idyllic scene. Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. Oh, we'll have six or seven!"  
>"Dogs?"<p>

"No, Belle! Strapping boys...like me!"  
>"Imagine that!"<br>"I can see that we will share all that love implies. We shall be a perfect pair, rather like my thighs. You are face to face with destiny! All roads lead to... The best things in life are... All's well that ends with me! Escape me? There's no way, certain as 'Do, Re,' Belle, when you marry..." Finn leaned toward her before saying, "So Belle, what would it be? Is it 'yes', or is it 'oh, yes'?"  
>"I...I just don't deserve you." Rachel walked toward the right side of the stage.<br>"Who does? ME!" Finn finished the song.

Before slipping off the stage completely, she quipped, "But thanks for asking.

_Rachel groggily sat up about four hours after she and Quinn had actually fallen asleep. Beside her Quinn slapped angrily in the general area of her alarm clock before lifting her head and glaring at the beeping device, before turning it off._

"_You don't have to go today. My mom can call us in sick." The blonde mumbled into her pillow._

"_No, I need to be there. We have a lot of work to do. And besides, it's a block schedule day, so we only have Glee and Free Period-which the whole group has together- and we'll be able to get a lot done." Rachel replied, getting out of the bed and going to get dressed._

"_Rach—"_

"_No arguing, Q. I'm going to school for three hours and then we're all getting lunch and then I'll be heading home to do something else."_

"_You're going to regret not talking about, not taking about the things that you need to say."_

"_I figure if I keep going, I'll be going fast enough to outrun whatever is trying to catch up with me."_

"_That never works…" _

"_It's worth a shot."_

_With that Rachel disappeared into the bathroom and Quinn hung her head. Rachel _needed_ to wallow, to allow her friends to help her. She was going to be on her own, once again, for six months; and all this right after her Dad was severely beaten. She knew that she could rely on New Directions, but she never let them help her until it was too late, until whatever it was caught up with her and she crashed and burned. Quinn didn't want this to happen, but she didn't know what she could do about it. Rachel was the most stubborn person she knew, if she wasn't ready to do something, chances were she wasn't going to do it._

"_You better get ready, Quinn. We have to leave soon." Rachel said once she re-emerged from the restroom, dressed in the pair of jeans and the figure-hugging red sweater Quinn had lent her._

"_Fine," Quinn sighed, "but if, at any point, you feel the need to start wallowing, you tell me-give a sign, a hint, _anything_- and we are leaving."_

"_Affirmative." Rachel nodded her agreement and Quinn got up to get ready for the day._

"Belle (Reprise) is sung by Belle, who is appalled by Gaston's forwardness. Belle once again voices her need for life outside the provincial one she lives. Rachel Berry will be singing the song for us tonight."

"Is he gone?" Rachel poked her head out onto the stage. Seeing no one, she sighed and walked onto the stage, "Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . . Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his "little wife", ugh! No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"

The music slowed down and Rachel stepped into the spotlight at center stage before continuing, "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned."

_It was half-way through the ten minute break between the two class periods when Dave Karofsky started in on Rachel. She held her head high as he made comments about how the guy should have killed her Dad, and how he wished both her dads had been there—so the person could have killed two birds with one stone— and how she had better watch herself; that someone could be coming after her next. _

_She tried to not let it get to her. She held her head high as his taunts followed her to the auditorium; but once inside her sanctuary, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together for much longer. She was proved correct as, when she was running through 'Home' she broke down and collapsed, sobs wracking her body and Puck flew up onto the stage to catch her._

_The group as worried about her, having never seen a full-on Berry Break-Down, but on the other hand, they were relieved she was finally wallowing. Puck picked her up and carried her out of the school and to his truck, before driving them to his house. _

_It broke his heart to hear her gut-wrenching sobs coming from next to him. He wrapped one arm around her, keeping his free hand on the wheel, and pulled her close to him, offering as much comfort as he could at the moment._

_They pulled up to his house five to ten minutes later. Carrying her into the house, he gently set her down on the couch before running up stairs and getting her a pair of sweatpants and his Titans football t-shirt. Smiling her thanks, she got up to change, throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail. When she re-emerged, she settled herself down on the couch and Puck shook off the urge to tell her how sexy she looked in his clothes and just wrapped his arms around her. _

_After an hour, Puck looked down to find Rachel's eyes closed and her breathing even. Picking her up gently, he made his way up to his room. He un-made the bed with his foot and slipped her in, tucking her in with care resembling a parent tucking in their young child._

"_Don't go, Noah," Rachel's voice was barely audible, "don't leave me."_

"_I'll _never_ leave you, Princess." Noah whispered his voice thick with emotion._

_He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her again. Pressing a lingering kiss to her hair, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the girl he loved having been out since he laid down._

"Gaston happens while Gaston sulks at Belle's rejection. LaFou and the bar patrons try to cheer him up." Mr. Shue was replaced by New Directions.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man!" Puck exclaimed, sitting down in a chair set at center stage.  
>"Darn right." Finn agreed.<br>"No one says 'no' to Gaston! Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear."  
>"More beer?" Finn asked confused.<br>"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."  
>"Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together." Finn stated before starting to sing, "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston, even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why."<br>Finn was joined by Artie, Sam, and Mike, "No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's. For there's no man in town half as manly, perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on."  
>The girls joined in with the guys, "No one's been like Gaston, a king pin like Gaston."<br>"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston." Finn put in.  
>"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Puck stood up, usual smirk in place.<br>"My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five 'hurrahs!'. Give twelve 'hip-hips!'" The group cheered.  
>"Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips." Finn smiled, draping an arm around Puck's shoulder.<p>

"No one fights like Gaston, douses lights like Gaston." The group chorused.  
>"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!" Finn laughed.<br>"For there's no one as burly and brawny." Santana, Brittany, and Rachel sighed.  
>"As you see I've got biceps to spare." Puck flexed before swinging Rachel off her feet.<br>"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny." Finn pointed out.  
>"That's right!" Puck agreed, "And every last inch of me's covered with hair."<br>"No one hits like Gaston. Matches wits like Gaston." The group sang.  
>"In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston." Finn continued.<br>"I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!" Puck sang, spitting into a pot, causing Rachel to grimace.  
>"Ten points for Gaston!" The boys cheered.<br>"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large. And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Puck bragged.  
>"Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Gaston! No one shoots like Gaston. Makes those beauts like Gaston!" The group sang happily.<br>"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston." Finn pointed to the boot's Puck was wearing.  
>"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Puck continued.<br>"My what a guy, Gaston! Say it again, who's a man of a man? And let's say it once more, who that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his life hangers on. There's just one man in town who's got all of it down." The group chorused happily.  
>"And his name's G-A-S-T, G-A-S-T-E, G-A-S-T-O, O," Finn struggled.<br>"Gaston!" New Directions chorused happily.

_Rachel woke up five hours later to find Puck was nowhere to be seen. She slowly got up and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, following the smell of her favorite vegan pizza. Her smile grew because Puck would have had to make everything from scratch._

"_What?" Puck asked, looking up to find Rachel smiling widely at him._

"_You made my favorite." Rachel beamed._

"_Yeah…" Puck replied, "You're over here enough that we keep a crap load of vegan things around the house."_

"_Thank you, Noah." Rachel murmured, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his back._

"_Anything for you, Rach." Puck whispered, turning around and wrapping his arms tight around her, placing a kiss to her hair, "Anything for you."_

_The pair stayed like that for a minute, before Puck pulled back, "I'm gonna cut this thing up, you go pick out no less than five movies."_

_Rachel laughed, but did as he said. _

_Five minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, each holding their slices of pizza, and a stack of Disney movies by the TV, Aladdin currently playing. _

_Puck was doing everything he could to keep her from thinking about it, making comments during the movie that would either make her blush, laugh, scold him, hit him, or a combination of those four reactions. He did all that for her, but also to keep him from going after Karofsky. _

_The pizza was soon gone and they had made it through the movies Rachel had picked out and Rachel stood up and stretched._

"_I need to head home, Noah." Rachel yawned._

"_Like _hell_ I'm letting you go back to that house after what Karofsky said to you."_

"_Noah—"_

"_No, this isn't up for argument." Puck shook his head, "You're not going home, at least, not by yourself."_

"_I can—"_

"_I _know_ you can take care of yourself, babe, I'm not saying you can't. BUT Karofsky made several threats toward you and the whole town knows your dads are gone. I'm not going to let him have the chance to follow through with that. If you really _do_ want to go home, then I'm going with you and then we'll have a slumber week-end with the rest of the club." _

_Rachel opened her mouth top argue, but shook her head. Puck smirked and pulled his phone out and sending a text to New Directions explaining the situation. _

_By the time the two arrived at the Berry house, the whole of Glee was gathered outside and everyone had, apparently, gone to get food and drinks from various places in and around Lima._

"_Hurry up, woman!" Santana jokingly snapped, "We're freezing our butts off!"_

"_We're coming, we're coming." Puck laughed, pulling Rachel toward the front door._

_Once the door was opened, Quinn swept passed, bringing Rachel with her._

"_Did you find anything when you got here?" Puck murmured to Sam and Santana, holding back slightly._

"_When we all pulled up, Karofsky's car was parked across the street." Santana replied, her voice low._

"_After he saw that we weren't leaving, he drove off." Sam completed, his voice hard, "Azimio was with him."_

"_Shit!" Puck cursed, hating that he was right._

"_Don't worry; we won't be letting _anything_ happen to her." Santana placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yeah, we came to an agreement before you got here that she was never going to be alone in the next six months."_

"_Good." Puck nodded and lead the other two into the house, laughing as he caught the football Mike threw to him, causing both of them to get a mini-lecture about "no playing football in the house" from both Rachel and Tina._

"Home will be sung by Rachel Berry. It occurs after Belle agrees to stay in the castle in exchange for her father's freedom and Maurice is sent back to town without being able to say good-bye. Belle is given a guest room and ordered by the Beast to join him for dinner. Left alone in her room, she mourns her situation. In Home (Reprise) Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grande Bouche attempt to cheer her up. The reprise will be sung by Quinn."

Rachel walked onto the stage and was lit up by a blue spotlight.  
>"Yes, I made the choice, for papa, I will stay; but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster! If you think that what you've done is right, well then you're a fool! Think again! Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold.<br>I was told every day in my childhood: Even when we grow old, home should be where the heart is. Never where words so true! My heart's far, far away home is too." Rachel walked across the stage at a slow pace, looking down, before curling her legs under her on the edge of the step.  
>"Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in? Try to find something good in this tragic place, just in case I should stay here forever held in this empty place. Oh, but it won't be easy, I know the reason why: my heart's far, far away, home's a lie." The tempo picked up and Rachel rose to her feet.<br>"What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately. But I know now I can't solve my problems going back. Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away from the world until who knows when? Oh, but then, as my life has been altered once it can change again. Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key. Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me. My heart's far, far away, home and free!"

As her voice faded, Quinn walked onto the stage.  
>"Cheer up child. It will turn out alright in the end, you'll see." Quinn said, wrapping a comforting arm around the petite girl and continued singing, "I hope that we'll be friends, though I don't know you well. If anyone can make the most of living here then, Belle, it's you. And who knows? You may find home here, too!"<p>

_Finn unpacked all the groceries and food that had been picked up and put everything in whatever place made since, Mike helping him while mumbling about nasty vegan shit. Quinn, Brittany, and Tina took Rachel upstairs to pick out a large number of games while Mercedes and Artie were arguing over movie choices._

_The group reconvened in the living room, all holding various flavors of Jones soda, even Rachel, and sat on the carpet, deciding to play Apples to Apples first._

_Three other games and three movies later, the group of friends crashed, laying in various places around the living room._

_At around ten the next morning, Rachel wiggled out of Puck's arms and made her way to the kitchen, pulling out various ingredients for making breakfast/lunch and going about making the food._

"_What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Quinn asked playfully, crossing her arms across her chest as she entered the kitchen ten minutes later._

"_I'm making brunch for everyone." Rachel answered simply, not looking up from the sauce she was making for the Eggs Benedict. _

"_You shouldn't be doing this."_

"_I need to do something to keep my mind off their leaving again."_

"_Rach—"_

"_Just let me do this, Quinn." Rachel snapped, keeping her voice low, "I never even got to see my Dad at the hospital! And then my Daddy informed me that they were leaving for six months so that Dad could recover in peace. And this isn't like their normal trips, they're going to EUROPE! For SIX MONTHS! They're abandoning me, yet again. I don't want to have time to think about it, and if I'm cooking for everyone, I'll be thinking about that and not them."_

_Quinn sighed, shaking her head sadly, before smiling sympathetically and saying, "At _least_ let me help you."_

_Rachel smiled her thanks and she and Quinn finished making everything, laughing and joking all the while. _

_Around two in the afternoon, everyone woke up to the smell of the completed meal._

"_You shouldn't have done this, Rachel." Mike said._

"_Hey, it was my idea. I woke the same time as Rachel and we wanted something to do." Quinn replied, knowing what Rachel had told her, the shorter girl didn't want repeated to the others._

_Puck gave Quinn and Rachel a look as everyone else began to pile some of everything onto their plates. Knowing that, judging by the twin looks the girls were giving him, that he wasn't going to get any answers, he followed everyone else's lead and piled food onto his plate and sitting down at the large dining room table, Rachel taking the open seat next to him a few minutes later, smiling to herself when she notice that half of his tofu omelet,that he didn't know was tofu, was already gone. _

"Belle is sung by Belle on her way to the local bookstore as she expresses her wish to live in a world like her books, full of adventure, while the townspeople note her unparalleled beauty but find her love of books odd."

"Little town, it's a quiet village, every day like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say…" Rachel entered the stage.  
>"Bonjour!" Santana exclaimed as she walked across the stage.<br>"Bonjour!" Sam said, walking from left to right stage.  
>"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" the rest of the club echoed walking onto the stage.<br>"There goes the baker with his tray, like always; the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town." Rachel gestured to Finn who was pushing a wooden cart with plastic pastries on it.  
>"Good Morning, Belle!" Finn exclaimed.<br>"Good morning, Monsieur." Rachel replied, coming to stand next to him.  
>"And where are you off to?"<br>"The bookshop;

I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a-"  
>"That's nice." Finn waved off her last comment before yelling off stage, "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"<br>"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question; dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" Quinn watched Rachel move across the stage.  
>"Never part of any crowd." Mercedes put in, turning to Sam.<br>"'Cause her head's up on some cloud" Sam continued.  
>"No denying she's a funny girl that Belle." The rest of the group chorused.<p>

"Bonjour!" Artie cried.  
>"Good day!" Tina replied.<br>"How is your family?" Artie asked.

"Bonjour!" Santana greeting, walking over to Mike.  
>"Good day!" He replied.<br>"How is your wife?" Santana continued.  
>"I need six eggs!" Mercedes exclaimed.<br>"That's too expensive!" Puck gasped.  
>"There must be more than this provincial life!" Rachel threw her hands up as she walked past, walking over to Artie, who was behind a table with numerous books set up.<br>"Ah, Belle." Artie greeting, smiling up at her.  
>"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Rachel smiled.<br>"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"  
>"Not since yesterday." Artie couldn't help but laugh.<br>"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!"  
>"That one? But you've read it twice!"<br>"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise –"  
>"If you like it all that much, it's yours!"<br>"But sir!"  
>"I insist."<br>"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" Rachel beamed and walked away.  
>"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book; what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle." The group sang, watching Rachel walking across the stage.<br>"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because - you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" Rachel sighed looking through the opened book.  
>"Now it's no wonder that her name means 'Beauty'; her looks have got no parallel." Mercedes turned to Tina.<br>"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd; very different from the rest of us." Tina replied.  
>"She's nothing like the rest of us, yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!"<br>"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Finn exclaimed, clapping Puck on the shoulder.  
>"I know." Puck shrugged.<br>"No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl, for that matter."  
>"It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one." Puck pointed at Rachel with his patented smirk fully in place.<br>"The inventor's daughter?"  
>"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry."<br>"But she's –"  
>"The most beautiful girl in town."<br>"I know, but –"  
>"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"<p>

"But of course! I mean, you do! But I –"

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."  
>"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh, he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing; he's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" Quinn, Brittany, and Santana sighed.<br>"Bonjour!" Quinn called out.  
>"Pardon." Puck tried to make his way to Rachel.<br>"Good day." Rachel nodded at Quinn.  
>"Mais oui!" Santana yelled across the stage.<br>"You call this bacon?" Mercedes criticized, holding up paper bacon.

"What lovely grapes!" Quinn picked up a bunch of grapes.  
>"Some cheese" Mike help up a cheese wheel.<br>"Ten yards!" Tina held up a bundle of fabic.  
>"one pound." Mike continued.<br>"'cuse me! Please let me through!" Puck continued trying to get across the stage to Rachel.

"I'll get the knife." Artie told Mike.  
>"This bread –" Tina started.<p>

"Those fish –" Mercedes began to say.  
>"it's stale!" Tina finished.<br>"they smell!" Mercedes continued.  
>"Madame's mistaken." Finn turned to Quinn.<br>"Well, maybe so" Quinn replied.  
>"Good morning! Oh, good morning!" Artie greeted everyone as he passed.<br>"There must be more than this provincial life!" Rachel sang in an exasperated tone.  
>"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Puck exclaimed.<br>"Look there she goes, the girl is strange but special; a most peculiar mademoiselle!" The group chorused, watching Rachel.  
>"It's a pity and a sin," the girls sang together.<br>"She doesn't quite fit in." the boys continued.  
>"'Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl; she really is a funny girl, that Belle! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" The group finished the song together.<p>

_Later that day, Sam and Mike left the house to make another grocery run, this time with an actual list of things that they would need, when Mike saw Karofsky's car parked across the street. Mike brought Sam's attention to it and the blond's face hardened and he stomped his way over to the red Camero._

"_Karofsky!" Sam demanded, knocking on the window harshly._

"_Evans." Karofsky greeted calmly, rolling the window down._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Having a little car trouble."_

"_Then let me call a tow truck for you."_

"_I thinking of borrowing Berry's phone."_

"_You're not going anywhere _near _Rachel after what you said to her."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Says us." Mike's voice was even, but had a dangerous edge to it._

"_And what are gonna do about it?" Azimio demanded, leaning forward in his seat to look at the two gleeky jocks._

"_It's not us you'd have to worry about. If Puck knew you were here, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." Sam glared._

"_You have twenty minutes to get out of here. If you're not gone by the time we get back, I won't hesitate to tell Puck you're here and I won't stop him from hurting you." Mike threatened, before pulling Sam over to his car and heading toward the grocery store. _

_As they left, Karofsky and Azimio shared a look and decided that it was best to leave, knowing that Puck would not let them get away with a warning. They quickly drove off but not before seeing that Santana had obviously seen them._

"Mercedes Jones will be singing Beauty and the Beast. The song happens after the Beast and Belle attend a lovely dinner and a personal ball, where they dance together in the ball room."

Mercedes walked onto left stage while Rachel and Puck took center stage and began to dance. Sam came to sit on the floor next to Mercedes, looking at the couple at center stage in awe.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be; barely even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Mercedes sang as the couple began to spin, smiling at the look of pure happiness that covered their faces.  
>"Just a little change, small to say the least; both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the Beast." Sam smiled up at Mercedes.<br>"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise." Puck spun Rachel out in an impressive turn.  
>"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song; bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." Mercedes could help but smile again at how the song fit the dancing couple perfectly.<br>"Certain as the sun rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme beauty and the Beast." Sam smiled as well as the couple slowed in their dancing.  
>"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the Beast." The couple came to a stop and Puck kissed Rachel cheek and led her off stage. Mercedes and Sam smiled after the couple.<br>"Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love." Mercedes smiled down at Sam and the two left the stage.

_Santana waited until Rachel was in the shower, and Sam and Mike were back, before bringing up the two footballers._

"_We need to do something about them." Santana began, "Apparently, we didn't make a big enough point with the flyers."_

"_I can think of one method." Puck growled, cracking his knuckles._

"_You know Rachel wouldn't want you to do that." Quinn put in, giving Finn a look when the tall boy opened his mouth to agree with his best friend._

"_Her well-being is in danger; I don't give a fuck is she would approve of my methods when it comes to keeping her safe!" Puck argued._

"_Right _now_, I think we need to make sure Rachel's never by herself." Sam said, "That way we can make sure nothing happens to her _and_, if Karofsky and Azimio _do_ try anything, someone will be there."_

"_She shouldn't be _here_ alone either. Karofsky and Azimio have obviously shown that they aren't afraid of staking-out the place." Tina put in._

"_Maybe we should call the cops?" Brittany posed. _

"_Or we could file a restraining order." Artie suggested._

"_Neither of those will work." Rachel's voice made them all jump._

"_My dad's have contacted the police, but they never do anything. And the files of the restraining orders always 'get lost' in the records."_

"_But you're a seventeen year old girl." Artie gasped._

"_They don't care in this town. All that matters is that they could care less what happens to my fathers, even though they filed the restraining orders and contacted the police for their daughter's sake. They may not be home a lot, but they still want me to feel safe in my own house. They don't know that I know all the shit they go through." Rachel walked further into the room and was pulled into Puck's lap._

"_We're not gonna let _anything_ happen to you, babe." Puck told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

"_Yeah, we'll figure out how to deal with the cavemen." Mercedes smiled._

_The rest of New Directions nodded in agreement._

"_You won't be alone in this, Rach. We'll be with you 24/7." Sam placed his hand over hers and held it tightly._

"_Thanks, guys." Rachel's voice cracked and the groups crowded around her, hugging her tightly._

"Something There happens after the Beast saves Belle's life. She cleans his wounds and, to thank her, the Beast gives Belle his huge library, which excites her. She notes a change in the Beast's personality as the servants note a change in Belle and the Beast's relationship."

Rachel and Puck walked onto opposite sides of the stage.

"There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before." Rachel sang, glancing repeatedly at Puck and smiling.  
>"Come along, dearie, let's get you off those wet things." Santana said, coming on stage and pulling Rachel off.<br>"She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before." Puck sang before running over to Rachel, who was back on the stage in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Belle, I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!"  
>"May I open them?" Rachel asked as Puck led her across the stage where there were numerous bookshelves set up.<br>"Alright, alright. Now!" Puck exclaimed, uncovering her eyes.  
>"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life!" Rachel gasped.<br>"You like it?"  
>"It's wonderful!"<br>"It's yours!"  
>"New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Rachel blushed, before pulling out one books and gushing, "Oh, this is one of my favorites! It's 'King Arthur. Have you ever read it?"<br>"No." Puck mumbled, looking away.  
>"You don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read this again. Wait...you can read this first." Rachel held the book out to him.<p>

"No, that's alright." Puck pushed it back toward her.  
>"No, really, you read it."<br>"Oh, No, you..."  
>"No, you."<br>"No! I can't..."  
>"You never learned to read?"<br>"Only a little, and long ago."  
>"Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud. Come here, sit by me."<p>

Puck and Rachel curled up on the stage and Rachel opened the book.  
>"Well, who'd have thought?" Finn asked, walking onto the stage.<br>"Well, bless my soul." Quinn sighed.  
>"Well, who'd have known?" Mike posed.<br>"Well, who indeed?" Brittany added.  
>"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Tina asked, linking arms with Mike.<br>"It's so peculiar. Wait and see," Mercedes voiced.  
>"We'll wait and see," Finn and Artie sang together.<br>"A few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before." the group sang together.  
>"Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Santana sang, smiling at the couple.<br>"What?" Sam asked.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Quinn sang fondly.  
>"What's there, Mama?" Sam looked imploringly at Quinn.<br>"Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older. Come along now. Let's give them some privacy..." Quinn began to lead Sam off stage.  
>"Mama?"<br>"Yes, Chip"  
>"Will I ever get to be a boy again?"<br>"I hope so."  
>"When will I know?"<br>"Soon. If it's to be, it will be very soon now. Come along, son." With that, the group walked off the stage together.  
>"Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called 'Excalibur,' Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still, he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword..." Rachel read from the book.<br>"So that must mean he's the king!" Puck exclaimed excitedly.  
>"Wait and see." Rachel laughed.<br>"I never knew books could do that." Puck calmed down with a smile.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Take me away from this place, make me forget for a little while…"  
>"Forget?"<br>"Who I...What I am..."  
>"We have something in common, you know."<br>"What is that?"  
>"In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd."<br>"You?"  
>"So, I know how it feels to be...different… and I know how lonely that can be," they sat quietly for a few moments before Rachel turned back to the book and continued reading, "For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout, 'Arthur is king'."<br>"I told you so…" Puck muttered

The lights went down and the couple walked off the stage.

_The weekend passed far too quickly for them and soon Rachel was standing in front of the doors to William McKinley High School, Quinn and Tina flanking her._

"_Okay," Rachel took a deep breath, the three girls bracing themselves like the world would end once those doors opened, "it's not like anything bad will happen, right?"_

_Rachel pulled the door open and was greeted by ten different slushies to the face. She stood there—mouth still open in shock— while Karofsky, Azimio, and three other footballers laughed and walked away, each holding two empty Big Gulps. _

_Tina and Quinn quickly pulled her into the closest bathroom while the rest of the student population in the front hall way laughed as Rachel visibly started shaking, trying to keep her sobs in until she was away from the prying eyes of the student population._

_Tina opened the bathroom door and found Mike and Sam already there, Sam holding her dance bag._

"_You left it in my car," he told Rachel, the familiar protective feeling that he had come to associate with Rachel began to come back full force when he saw how broken she looked. _

"_Thanks," Rachel mumbled, taking the bag and walking into a stall, not meeting anyone's eye._

"_Puck's gonna go on a rampage." Mike muttered to the group, keeping his voice low as to not upset Rachel._

"_I heard that." Rachel said softly before emerging in Puck's Titans sweatpants and a Tinkerbell t-shirt. _

"_You're not gonna be able to stop him," Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Karofsky's been asking for it."_

"_I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Rachel looked down, avoiding meeting their eyes._

"_Puck's not gonna get hurt." Mike replied, "He'll have back up there."_

_With that, Mike and Sam left the girls and Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes walked in._

"_Where are they going?" Rachel demanded, "Where's Noah?"_

"_We were told to keep you inside." Brittany replied, not realizing that she shouldn't have said that._

"_Don't worry, Rae," Santana put an arm around Rachel's shoulders and dragging her out of the bathroom, "the guys are there in case he actually needs back up. Also, they're off campus, so Puck won't get in trouble. Before you say anything, he knows the PD's patrol schedule so he won't get arrested, either."_

"_Where are we going?" Rachel asked, not entirely comfortable with Noah fighting, but knowing that the girls weren't going to let her stop him._

"_Before you say anything, Karofsky's had this coming and Puck's hoping to get the point across once and for all that you are off limits." Quinn informed her in a soft voice._

"_I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Rachel replied._

"_Well, that just proves that you're a better person than us." Mercedes said, knowing that the whole of New Directions wanted nothing more than to give Karofsky much more than he deserved. _

"_I wouldn't say that." _

"_Rachel," Brittany stopped in front of Rachel and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye before continuing, "you are the _only_ person in glee who doesn't seem to want Karofsky's head on a silver platter."_

_After a moment, Quinn pulled Rachel's arm and proceeded to drag her down the hall to the choir room, "Come on, we need to distract you."_

"A Cut Above the Rest is from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. The song is about how teamwork and friends are very important in life. This song will be sung by Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, and Artie Abrams."

The three walked onto the stage and spotlights of various colors focused on them.

"To each his own my friend, you know how to get me stressed, but when it comes to making  
>Christmas special," Finn began.<p>

"I'm a cut above the rest." Artie cut in.  
>"If you could see things clearly, you would say that I've been blessed."<p>

"You can't hold a candle to my timing."  
>"Ahh! I'm a cut above the rest."<br>"You belong side by side, you should never be apart , 'cause when you're both together , you're really twice as smart." Quinn butted in.

"Twice as smart she does have a point." Artie bragged.

"Yes, well, two heads are better than one." Finn added.  
>"I'd say that as a team we have got to be the best."<br>"Now we've found something we both agree on. We're a cut above the rest."  
>"There's no doubt that as a team we two are the very best. Everyone who knows us must agree... We're a cut above the rest." The two sang together.<br>"There's no doubt that as a team." Quinn joined in with the two boys.  
>"You two are the very best everyone who knows you must agree we're a cut..." the two boys sang together.<br>"A cut above..." Quinn put in.  
>"Above the rest!" the two boys finished out the song and the three teenagers walked off the stage.<p>

_A half hour later, Puck led the way into the choir room and Rachel jumped up and ran over to him, examing his many cuts and bruises, before sitting him down in the closest chair and grabbing the first aid kit from Mr. Shue's office and directing Mercedes to get some ice packs from the nurse. A quick look at the other boys showed that Puck had refused back up and had taken on both Karofsky and Azimio by himself. _

_As she tended to him, she lectured him on the topic of violence and how it's never the answer. He sat there and took it, even looking interested in what she was saying before placing his hands on her hips and looking her dead in the eyes._

"_When it comes to you and your well-being, I will _always_ choose to fight. If it means protecting you and risking getting hurt myself, I would do anything. I _love_ you and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe." Puck said, his eyes reflecting the fear that had filled him since Karofsky had decided that Rachel should have been hurt along with her fathers, "I would do it again, any day."_

"_Noah," Rachel breathed, tears filling her eyes, "I love you, too."_

_With that, Rachel stood on her tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips._

"_I will never let anything happen to you."_

"_None of us will." Santana put in, deciding that the couple had had enough "couple" time and it was getting too mushy in the room for her. When Rachel turned toward her, more tears shining in her eyes, Santana jokingly said, "Oh, no, no more tears!"_

_Rachel laughed and hugged the Latina, the rest of New Directions coming up and forming a tight circle, group hugging Rachel and causing Santana to gripe about how things were becoming too mushy for her, and successfully breaking the sentimental feel in the room as Rachel laughed._

"Don't Fall In Love is the song Forte, the pipe organ, uses to try to convince the Beast not to fall in love with Belle. Please welcome Finn Hudson to the stage."

Finn walked onto the stage with a red spotlight shining on him.

"The quickest way to break your heart, make you depressed and ill, is to get tangled up inside; the side effects could kill. All passion is a waste of time, a deadly game pour vous. I am your friend, your cher ami, I wouldn't lie to you." Finn made his way across the stage to where Artie was sitting and place an arm around his shoulders.

"If you must love someone, may I suggest you love yourself! Just think it through you'll never leave and you will find you'll get more rest. You'll always feel as good as new, your freedom is the most important thing, my friend. You must be strong, you mustn't bend, don't talk for hours, don't send flowers, don't write poems, don't sing and dance beneath the stars that shine above, don't fall in love." He gave Artie's chair a push, sending him across the stage.

"As soon as your heart rules your head, your life is not your own. It's hell when someone's always there, it's bliss to be alone, and love of any kind is bad. A dog, a child, a cat, they take up so much precious time now where's the sense in that?" Finn shrugged and walked toward Artie and began wheeling him around the stage.

"Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame; if you're turned on, then just turn off. Emotions are a thing all great men overcame. Please, don't make this grand catastrophe, don't get attached to anyone or anything. There's nothing worse than things that cling; you'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink, you'll never rest, you'll end up mad and looking like some poor tormented dove. Don't fall in love. Don't fall in love." Finn finished the song and pushed Artie off stage before smirking and following him.

_The rest of the day passed by relatively eventless. Rachel felt ashamed when she felt a swell of pride when she saw the condition Karofsky and Azimio were in._

"_You're proud of your boy, aren't you?" Tina said, sitting down next to Rachel in their English class._

"_As much as I hate to admit it, I _am _proud of Noah. It was a very romantic gesture in its own right." Rachel replied with a smile._

"_You should be. He defended you and he finally got a legitimate reason to beat up Karofsky. I mean, if he had gotten caught, after hearing his reasons, he wouldn't have gotten punished."_

"_I just wish he wouldn't try to solve everything with his fists."_

"_You said it yourself, the police here won't help you because of your dads, I think he didn't see any other option. I mean, this guy will do anything he has to in order to protect you, to keep you safe. He would risk disappointing you if it meant keeping you safe."_

"_Noah could never disappoint me."_

_Before the girls could continue their conversation, the teacher started class. Tina looked over at Rachel a little later and couldn't help but smile at the dreamy expression covering the young ingénue's face. Rachel felt Tina's gaze and looked over at her. The girls shared a smile, laughter dancing in their eyes before they turned back to the lesson. _

"As Long As There's Christmas occurs after Belle decides that Christmas will come to the castle this year. The song is about finding hope during Christmas time."

New Directions made their way on the stage that was illuminated by various brightly colored spotlights.  
>"There is more to this time of year than sleigh bells and holly, mistletoe and snow. Those things come and go much deeper than snow, stronger than the strongest love we'll know, we'll ever know." Rachel started slowly, "As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine, a star shines above us lighting your way and mine."<p>

"Just as long as there's Christmas there will be Christmas pudding, tons of turkey..." Finn sang excitedly.

"And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good." Quinn continued.

"Loads of logs on the fire," Mike added on.

"Lots of gifts on the tree all wrapped up in red ribbons..." The girls sang happily.

"Wonder if there's one for me!" Sam piped up.

"We are due for a party; where on earth do we start?" Puck posed.

"I may wear my tiara you bought me in Monmartre." Brittany continued, sashaying past Santana.

"All the silver will sparkle." Quinn held a fork up to the light, rubbing it with a cloth.

"And the china will gleam." Tina picked up a plate and taking the cloth from Quinn.

"And we'll all be shiny, as a brand-new centime." Mercedes added.

"After dinner we'll play games," Sam's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"'Till the morning breaks through." Mercedes continued.

"Then we'll meet in the garden, this is what we shall do," Brittany began.

"We will build us a snowman that will reach up to the sky!" Sam shouted, jumping up.

"It will stay up until July." Rachel laughed.

"As long as there's Christmas I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as our guiding star shines above." The group sang, the tempo of the song slowing down.  
>"As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine." Rachel continued.<p>

"There'll always be Christmas." The group chorused.

"So there always will be a time when the world is filled with peace and love." Rachel finished the song.

**Author's Note: I would love suggestions for mini-story lines, so please let me know what you would like to see. Also, I have all the movies and songs selected already and am putting the chapters up in chronological order. **


	17. Aladdin

"Aladdin was the 31st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and was part of the Disney film era known as the Disney Renaissance. The film is based on the Arab folktale of Aladdin and the magic lamp from One Thousand and One Nights. It was released on November 25, 1992 and was the most successful film of 1992, earning $217 million in the United States and over $ 504 million worldwide. It had two sequels: The Return of Jafar, released in 1994, and The King of Thieves, released in 1996."

"_Our next set is from Aladdin." Mercedes said, looking over Rachel's shoulder at the song list, she continued, "Sam singing Friend Like Me, Puck singing Proud of Your Boy, Mike and Tina singing A Whole New World, Sam, Rachel, and Puck singing Forget about Love, and Rachel and Puck singing Out of Thin Air. Me and Rachel were thinking it would make sense to group them together by which movie they're from." Mercedes said, getting agreements from the rest of the club._

"_We should do A Whole New World first. It's the most famous song from it and it's one of everyone's favorite Disney songs."Artie suggested._

"_Friend Like Me next. It's a fun song and we won't have two slow songs together."_

"_Okay, so that means the last three songs will be Proud of Your Boy, Forget About Love, and Out of Thin Air?" Rachel asked,_

"_Sounds good." Santana replied, the others echoing the sentiment._

"A Whole New World was the featured pop single from the soundtrack. The song is a ballad between the primary characters Aladdin and Jasmine about the new world they are going to discover together. The original was sung by Brad Kane and Lea Salonge during the film. They also performed the song in their characters at the 65th Academy Awards, where it won Best Song. A single version of the song was later released that year and was performed by Peablo Bryson and Regina Belle. As the biggest pop hit for each artist, this version peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 chart on March 6, 1993, knocking off Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You—which has spent a then-record 14 weeks at the top. Tonight, this song will be performed by Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang." As Shue walked off the stage, Chang2 walked on from opposite wings.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide." Mike walked over to Tina and took her hand, "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder; over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view; no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."  
>"A whole new world," Tina came in, beaming as Mike danced smoothly around her, "A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling; soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world."<br>"Don't you dare close your eyes."  
>"A hundred thousand things to see."<br>"Hold your breath- it gets better."  
>"I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be."<br>"A whole new world."  
>"Every turn a surprise."<br>"With new horizons to pursue."  
>"Every moment red letter."<br>"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you." Mike and Tina's voices blended beautifully as the danced across the stage, the fog machine making the stage look like a giant cloud.  
>"A whole new world." Mike came to a stop and held Tina close to him.<br>"A whole new world." Tina echoed, smiling softly up at him.  
>"That's where we'll be."<br>"That's where we'll be."  
>"A thrilling chase."<br>"A wondrous place."  
>"For you and me." They finished the song together and with a tasteful kiss before making their way off the stage as the band finished the instrumental ending.<p>

_Rachel hung up the phone and sighed. _

"_My Dad would like me to host a dinner party for his business partners tonight. It's already been arranged, so I have to go home and make the food for them and get ready. Noah, please be at my house by 7:30." Rachel pleaded._

"_Don't worry, I'm coming now." He led her out of the room, "What? You expected me to not help you."_

"_Thank you, Noah." Rachel smiled as he led her out of the school, thankful that it was an early release day, so it was only 12:45._

_The ride back to the Berry house was silent; Rachel praying Puck wouldn't ask what was wrong and Puck hoping she would tell him what he knew she wanted to say._

_Once they got to the house Rachel went up to her room and changed into a pair of yoga pants, tank top, and a light sweater. Walking into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Puck had already gotten out everything she would need to make the Artichoke Phyllo Cups, Onion Sour Cream Tartlets, Petite Parmesan Baskets, Cucumber Cups, Brie Sun-Dried Tomato Crostini, Filet Mignon, Shrimp Bisque, "Fancy" Green Salad with Pomegranate-Basaltic Vinaigrette, Tomatoes and Garlic with Pesto and Goat Cheese, Mushroom Risotto, Gourmet Garlic Potatoes, and Kahlua Tiramisu._

"_What's all—"Rachel began, gesturing at all the food._

"_Your dad faxed the recipes and had my mom pick up everything. She says hi, by the way." Puck replied, holding up the thick stack of recipes and the note his mother had left when she dropped everything off earlier that morning, with the change from the money her dad's gave her to pay for everything. "We must have just missed her."_

"_I better get started." Rachel rolled up her sleeves and began to prepare the dinner. _

"_What can I do?" Puck asked, feeling useless as Rachel bustled around the kitchen._

"_You can start cutting stuff up for me," Rachel handed the bag of vegetables and cheese, "look at the recipes to see what the sizes should be."_

"'_Kay." Puck nodded, finding the proper knife from the drawer and beginning to cut._

"Sam Evans will be performing our next number. Friend Like ME is sung by the Genie while he shows off his powers to Aladdin in a Cab Calloway-like musical number, telling him that he is a friend unlike any other. It was the first scene in Aladdin to have its animation finished and features some differences in character design. This song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song."

Sam walked onto the stage in a tux, his hair gelled back and a charming smile in place.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, but master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves you got a brand of magic never fails." Sam produces two small foam balls, which he then threw to Patrick Berglund and TJ Oshie, who sitting the front row.  
>"You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp; you got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, see all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say, 'Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down.' You ain't never had a friend like me, no, no, no." Sam played everything up, being sure to play to the crowd.<br>"Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre d'. C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service; you're the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish. It's yours! True dish. How about a little more Baklava?" Sam produced a fancy menu and gestured to it.  
>"Have some of column 'A', try all of column 'B'. I'm in the mood to help you, dude, you ain't never had a friend like me. Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip, and then make the sucker disappear?" Sam did a series of magic tricks, throwing the various items out to the Blues players in the front row.<br>"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified; you got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh! Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three, I'm on the job, you big nabob, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend—You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend—You ain't never had a friend like me! You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Sam finished and thew down a smoke bomb-like device and ran off the stage before the smoke cleared.

_At around 5:30, there was a knock on the door. Rachel quickly ran to the door, praying that no one was there early._

"_Thank God!" Rachel exclaimed, seeing Debbie._

"_Hello, Rachel, darling." Debbie Puckerman smiled, walking into the house and following Rachel into the kitchen and pushing Puck out of the way to take over the tomato side dish he was preparing to make it look much better._

"_Hey, ma," Puck smiled, as she pushed him aside._

"_Rachel, darling, I'll finish up for you." Debbie then indicated to the garment bag she had set on the kitchen table, "You two should go get ready. Noah, I brought your suit and I expect you to wear _all_ the pieces of it. Now, go on. I'll watch the food and finish preparing the salad."_

_Debbie pushed Rachel toward the swinging door of the kitchen, "Go, get ready." _

_Rachel smiled over her shoulder as she left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. As Puck went to follow her lead, Debbie grabbed his shoulder, "You're changing in the bathroom down here. As much as I want my Jewish grandbabies soon, Rachel doesn't have much time to get ready."_

_Puck sighed but entered the small bathroom in the hall with the garment bag. Debbie smiled at her son's antics and sat down on one of the bar stools and looked over the recipes. She shook her head at the thought of Rachel having to make all this. She would definitely give Leroy Berry a piece of her mind the next time he called._

"Noah Puckerman will be performing Proud of Your Boy. The song focused on Aladdin's relationship with his mother. When the decision was made to cut Aladdin's mother out of the film, the song had to be cut as well."

Puck made his way onto the stage, the lights were low and the star background was down behind him and a light blue spotlight followed him.

"Proud of your boy," Puck began the song, finding where his mom was sitting and making sure to maintain eye contact with her, "I'll make you proud of your boy. Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma, you're in for a pleasant surprise."  
>"I've wasted time, I've wasted me; so say I'm slow for my age, a late bloomer, Okay, I agree that I've been one rotten kid," Puck's expression showed how sorry he was for his previous behavior, "Some son, some pride and some joy, but I'll get over these lousin' up, messin' up, screwin' up times."<br>"You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part," Puck walked off the stage and made his way up the aisle, "Someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart. Make good and finally make you proud of your boy."  
>"Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer, you won't get a fight here, no ma'am. Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good, but that couldn't be all that I am. Water flows under the bridge, let it pass, let it go. There's no good reason that you should believe me, not yet, I know, but," Puck stopped next to him mom and knelt down by her, "Someday and soon, I'll make you proud of your boy, though I can't make myself taller, or smatter or handsome or wise."<br>"I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you," Puck slowly backed back up to the stage, "Mom, I will try to, try hard to make you, proud of your boy."

"I love you, mom." Puck said once the music faded away before he walked off the stage.

_It was 7:20 when Rachel walked back into the kitchen and Puck's jaw dropped. She was wearing a tight, one shoulder, dark silver dress that came down to her knees and had a bejeweled black ribbon that tied around her hips._

"_You look…wow." Puck breathed as he looked her up and down._

"_Noah, enough of that," Debbie scolded with a smile, "the guest will be here soon."_

_With that, Debbie helped Rachel arrange everything on the platters and Puck set the dining room table. Once that was finished, Debbie gathered her stuff and bid the two good-bye. _

_It wasn't long before the first couple arrived, the other following shortly after._

"_Rachel, you're so grown up." Mrs. Brown beamed at her husband's business partner's daughter._

"_And is this the boyfriend?" Mr. Brown asked, gesturing to Puck._

"_Yes," Rachel smiled, "this is Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is Sylvia and Robert Brown."_

"_We've heard excellent things about you Mr. Puckerman." Robert smiled._

_Rachel and Puck continued the awkward small-talk as the two couples as they ate the appetizers and waited for the main course to be completely ready. When that time came, Rachel quickly excused herself and Puck and they made their way to the kitchen and carried the food to the dining room table. Rachel quickly ran down to the wine cellar and pulled out a bottle of red and a bottle of white as Puck filled the silver pitcher with ice water for him and Rachel._

"_Dinner's ready." Rachel informed the four guest, leading them into the dining room._

"_The table looks lovely Rachel." Mrs. Davison, Sophia, complimented._

"_As always, the perfect hostess. You'll make a fine wife someday." Mr. Davison, Richard, added, taking his place._

"_Thank you." Rachel replied calmly, taking her seat at the head of the table as Puck sat opposite of her. _

"Forget About Love is from Aladdin and the Return of Jafar. After Iago saves Aladdin's life, Aladdin brings him back to the palace and promises to try to get the Sultan to forgive him. After Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner, where the Sultan announces Aladdin as his new grand vizier, Sultan and Jasmine are furious. With Iago's help, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Aladdin. Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, and Noah Puckerman will be performing this number."

Rachel slumped in a chair and Sam walked onto the stage and over to her.  
>"Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms. Forget about the way he held you in his arms." Sam sang, walking around Rachel's seat. She glared at him and turned in the chair to turn her back to him.<br>"Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills, the chills will make you nauseous. And you'll never get enough. Just forget about love!" Sam continued as Rachel threw him another glare and got up to walk away.  
>"Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance." Sam cut her off and threw a picture frame containing a picture of her and Puck. She quickly caught it and looked softly down at it.<br>"Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting! It's even worse than when you're molting! Enough of this fluff! Just forget about love!" Sam slipped an arm around her shoulder.  
>"I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine, my heart all a-flutter," Rachel looked affectionately down at the picture in her hands.<br>"Oh, how I shudder." Sam interjected.  
>"The first time we kissed."<p>

"It won't be missed! Forget about 'is touch!"  
>"I can't forget about his touch."<br>"In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much"  
>"It matters so much."<br>"You're better on your own a meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone."  
>"Hmm-mm-mm-mm."<br>"Love's filled with compromises." The two sang together, Rachel with a smile and Sam with a annoyed look.  
>"And don't you hate those big surprises?" Sam pressed on.<br>"A cozy rendezvous." Rachel smiled.  
>"Oh, please!"<br>"Candlelight for two."  
>"Oh, geez!"<br>"Look you're calling my bluff!"  
>"I can't," Rachel began, Sam joining her to continue, "just forget about love!"<br>Sam moved to the other side of the stage as Puck walked on and met Rachel halfway, on stage right.  
>"I can't forget about my heart." Rachel sang softly, cupping his cheek.<br>"I can't forget about my heart." Puck echoed, leaning into her touch.  
>"And how it felt to fall for you right from the start."<br>"I'm still falling."  
>"Whatever we may do,"<br>"Whatever we may do,"  
>"You are here for me, and I'll be there for you."<br>"I'll be there,"  
>"To wish, to want, to wander to find the sun through rain and thunder." The two sang together.<br>"A cozy rendezvous," Puck took her hand and lead her back toward center stage.  
>"Yes, please!" Rachel beamed.<br>"Candlelight for two."  
>"Oh, geez! Enough is enough!" Sam interrupted, popping up between the couple.<br>"We can't forget about love!" Puck and Rachel pushed Sam away before walking off stage together, Sam following shortly after.

_As the dinner went on, Rachel played her part perfectly. She made small talk and did everything she had had to do since she was old enough to cook and play hostess. Puck was amazed by her. She was perfect, like she was born to do this. It wasn't something to really brag about, at least in Rachel opinion, to be a born hostess. But she worked the room, even if there was only four other people besides them, and he wondered what a marvel she would be hosting a large dinner party._

_As the Browns and Davisons finished the dessert, Rachel smiled as they complimented her on another great dinner party and Puck wondered how many other dinners like this she had hosted. How many other times she had to pretend that it didn't bother her that she had to conduct this while her dads weren't even in the country._

_She was too used to this. This being alone and being the picture perfect daughter for the benefit of her virtually non-existent dads. She needed to have something solid that she could always rely on. She had him, his family, and Glee, but he knew she needed something way more than that. She needed, as much as he knew she wanted to deny it, she needed Shelby._

_After saying good-bye to the guest, Rachel headed toward the kitchen and Puck grabbed her arm gently._

"_Go get changed, I'll clean up." Puck told her, gently pushing her to the staircase._

_She laughed, but made her way up the stairs._

_Twenty minutes later, he made his way up to her room, finding her in her cami and pajama shorts, under her covers reading Oliver Twist, her favorite book._

"_You looked a little too comfortable playing hostess." Puck sighed, closing the door behind him and taking the sweatpants that Rachel had laid out at the foot of her bed and walking into Rachel's en suite bath._

"_I've been doing this for years." Rachel replied, not looking up from her book as Puck re-emerged from the bathroom._

"_Looked that way," Puck took the book from her hands and sat on the bed in front of her, "my worry is that you've thought yourself to hide what you're really feeling so that you don't disappoint anyone; so that you don't disappoint your dads."_

"_I just…they're all I have." Rachel sniffed, laying down. Puck laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I know I have your family and Glee, but I feel like everyone I get close to leaves. I mean, my dads, Shelby, who's next?"_

"_I will never leave you," Puck turned her onto her back and hovered over her, "and as for Glee? You're stuck with every one of us."_

"_You say that now, but what if—"_

"_No, never. And I plan on marrying you, you know this."_

"_Noah…"_

"_I love you, Rach. I love you so much it hurts. And I will never do anything to hurt you."_

"_I love you, too, Noah." Rachel smiled tearily up at him before leaning up and kissing him sweetly. The kiss took a heated turn when Rachel ran a hand over his scalp, nails scraping it gently._

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman will be closing out this set with Out of Thin Air. The song is from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In the song, Aladdin reminisces about his childhood and Jasmine urges him to find his father, saying their wedding can wait until he returns."

Rachel and Puck walked onto the stage, dressed like they came from their wedding.  
>"You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside. You reached out your hand and took me on a magic carpet ride. One look at your smile, and I could see the light, shining everywhere. People like you don't come out of thin air." Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend.<br>"Oh, Jasmine," Puck sighed, looking down at his girlfriend, "you don't understand, there is so much that you don't see. Just think, if you can, what growing up had to be like for me  
>Your father's a man, who taught you who you are—Mine was never there. So how can you say I don't come out of thin air? There's so much I want to know."<br>"You've got the chance to learn."  
>"If it means I'd have to go?"<p>

"I'll be right here when you return. Our wedding can wait."  
>"I love you."<p>

"I think it's worth this small delay."  
>"Maybe you're right."<br>"And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day?"  
>"I've waited so long…"<br>"It isn't too late."  
>"to learn the truth."<br>"And now at last, we can finally say," they sang together.  
>"Your father is really there." Rachel beamed, knowing how much happier Puck was now that he had a quasi-relationship with his father.<br>"There's so much that we might share." Puck smiled, knowing he had that chance now.  
>"And you'll finally learn," Rachel hugged him tightly.<br>"You/I don't come out of thin air." They finished the song together, tightly embracing each other.


	18. Newsies

"Newsies is a 1992 musical film that is widely claimed to have gained a cult following after its initial failure at the box office. The picture gained fans when it was released on VHS and was played on the Disney Channel. After much petitioning, Newsies was released on DVD in 2002. It has since gained a modest, yet enthusiastic, following. The film is based on the 1899 Newsboys strike in New York City." Mr. Shuester introduced the next set.

_Our next selection of songs are from Newsies," Rachel read off her notebook, "Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers are going to be joining us for The World Will Know and Once and for All. But we have three other songs before they join us. We have two group numbers—Seize the Day and King of New York—and Noah will be soloing with Santa Fe."_

"_Andrea, Kurt, and Blaine will be joining us from now on, as well." Schue added before gesturing for them to continue with the order._

"_Me and Rachel were thinking that we should finish with the two songs with the other groups." Mercedes suggested._

"_That sounds like a good idea," Sam nodded, "finish strong."_

"_We should start with King of New York." Santana added._

"_Should we separate the two of our group numbers with Noah's solo?" Rachel asked, looking up. _

"_I think we should have the solo separating our songs and the songs with the other groups." Tina suggested._

"_So, Seize the Day then Santa Fe?" Mercedes inquired._

"_Makes more sense that way," Rachel nodded._

"_We should do the last two songs in the order they come in during the movie." Sam put in._

"_So, The World Will Know then Once and for All?" Rachel looked up from the notebook she was making her notes in._

"_Yeah." Sam nodded his response._

"King of New York occurs when the story of the strike makes the front page story of The Sun Times." Mr. Shue introduced the song as tables were set up at center stage and his kids took the stage before joining them.

"A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces!" Mercedes began the song, a large smile spread across her face.  
>"A permanent box at Sheepshead races!" Artie continued with a matching smile.<br>"A porcelain tub with boilin' water!" Brittany pick up, spinning around.  
>"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!" Puck went on, his cocky smirk in place, spinning Rachel around while bringing her to front and center.<br>"Look at me, I'm the king of New York. Suddenly, I'm respectable, starin' right at 'cha, lousy with stature." Rachel sang, her enthusiasm shining in her eyes.  
>"Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks, I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe." Tina looped an around Rachel's shoulders.<br>"And there I be; ain't I pretty?" Rachel smiled over at Tina as she joined her, "It's my city; I'm the king of New York!"  
>"A corduroy suit with fitted knickers." Finn leaned forward in his chair.<br>"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers." Quinn walked across the stage.  
>"Havana cigars that cost a quarter." Mike held up a straw and mimicked a cigar.<br>"An editor's desk for the star reporter." Sam shoved Shue down into a chair.

"Tip your hat, he's the king of New York." The group knelt down in front of him.  
>"How 'bout that! I'm the king of New York." Shue smiled at his group of singers.<br>"In nothing flat, he'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton- our man Denton." The group chorused, pointing proudly at their director.  
>"Makin' a headline out of a hunch." Mike jumped off of one of the tables.<br>"Protecting the weak." Shue smiled.  
>"And payin' for lunch." Artie informed the audience.<br>"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble," Shue smirked, sitting up proudly.  
>"Proud yet humble." Rachel placed her hand on Shue's shoulders as she came up behind him.<br>"I'm/He's the king of New York." Rachel and Shue chorused together.  
>"I gotta be either dead or dreamin', 'cause look at that pape with my face beamin'. Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it, but I was a star for one whole minute! Startin' now, I'm the king of New York." The group chorused together, dancing around the stage in celebration.<br>"Ain't ya heard? I'm the king of New York." Shue smiled as Santana swung Brittany down from the table she had been dancing on.  
>"Holy cow, it's miracle! Pulitzer's cryin', Weasel, he's dyin'! Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun, I'm one highfalutin' son-of-a-gun. Don't ask me how, fortune found me fate just crowned me, now I'm king of New York. Look and see, once a piker, now a striker, I'm the king of New York! Victory! Front page story, guts and glory, I'm the king of New York!" The group finished together with giant smiles plastered on their faces.<p>

_Puck wondered to himself what he was doing there, but he knew he couldn't back out. As he knocked, he knew it was too late to back down._

"_Puckerman?" Shelby greeted as she opened the door, "Come in." As Puck followed her into the apartment, she asked, "What are you doing here? Beth is at my mother's," Shelby tagged on when she saw Puck looking around the apartment._

"_I'm actually here to see you…about Rachel." He began slowly. Seeing her about to reply, he quickly continued, "I know you think that she doesn't need you; that she has her dads, why would she need you? But she does! She's alone for most of the year and she needs _someone_ to take care of her, and she would _hate_ me for knowing that and then sharing it with _you_—of _all_ people—but it's a fact. She has my family and Glee, and Mr. Schue but she feels like a burden if she relies on us too much and she's afraid to rely on us completely because she's afraid we'll leave—like her dads do, like _you_ did. I have known Rachel forever, she's my best friend, I've seen her at her highest and lowest points, but nothing compared to when she found you and then _lost_ you. She had _another_ person who left her—another _parent_ who left her. Now, she _NEEDS_ to know that you care, and I _know_ you do. After all, you left because you thought that it was best for her. Now that I said what I came here to say—now that you have _all_ the facts— you can talk."_

"_Puck, I don't know how I can help her. She's 18, she doesn't need me anymore." _

"_You say she doesn't need you, but she _does_. You just have to be there for her. She needs that. She needs to know that not everyone in her life is going to run away."_

"_Your mother made it perfectly clear that she does not want me in Rachel's life."_

"_That's because she wants to know that you'll give it a real shot this time; that you won't decide to leave. Rachel didn't handle things well last time and no one wants to find out what will happen if it happens again." Puck made his way to the door, "If you decide to give it a _real_ shot, I think it would help Rachel out a lot."_

_With that, Puck left the apartment and Shelby quickly grabbed her purse and keys and left._

"Seize the Day happens the day after the price of the newspapers for the newsboys is raised ten cents." Mr. Shue exited the stage and the lights went all the way down. New Directions slowly made their way onto the stage.

"Open the gates and seize the day; don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us, no one can make us give our rights away. Arise and seize the day." A single spotlight followed Rachel to the edge of the stage.  
>"Now is the time to seize the day. Send out the call and join the fray." The lights came up as the rest of the group joined her.<br>"Wrongs will be righted, if we're united." Rachel turned to the face the rest of the club as they joined her, "Let us seize the day."  
>"Friends of the friendless, seize the day. Raise up the torch and light the way. Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant. Let us seize the day!" The girls chorused together, coming up to the edge of the stage, the boys following close behind them.<br>"Neighbor to neighbor, father to son, one for all and all for one." New Directions linked arms and swayed as the tempo slowed, but it sped up soon after.  
>"Open the gates and seize the day." Rachel and Puck sang as they and Finn and Quinn made their way over to stage right.<br>"Don't be afraid and don't delay." Mike and Tina continued as Sam and Artie followed them to stage left.  
>"Nothing can break us, no one can make us," Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes belted from their spot at center stage.<br>"Give our rights away." New Directions chorused together.  
>"Neighbor to neighbor, father to son, one for all and all for one." The group finished the song and the lights cut when they cut off.<p>

"_Hey, mom," Shelby greeted as she walked into her mother's house._

"_Kitchen, darling," her mother, Andrea, called. As her daughter walked into the kitchen, she looked up from her lunch and smiled, "Beth's still sleeping."_

"_Good," Shelby sighed, sitting down next to her mother, "I need to talk to you."_

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_Rachel."_

_Shelby spent the next twenty minutes telling her mother about Puck's visit and her thoughts on it. She told her that she wanted to be a part of Rachel's life, but that Rachel didn't really need her anymore and how she had missed so much of Rachel's life that she felt she couldn't be much to Rachel because of it._

"_Let me show you something," her mom got up and walked over to the fireplace, taking a picture frame containing a picture of Beth from the mantle. _

"_Mom, what—"_

_Andrea held up a hand to cut her daughter off. She opened the frame and took out a picture that had recently been covered by the picture of Beth the day Shelby brought her home. Shelby's eyes filled with tears when she saw the picture._

"_I took this picture the day Rachel was born. It's the only picture I have of her. I know you have a similar one on your nightstand and that—despite everything you keep telling yourself—you _want_ to take this chance. Now, this Puckerman boy obviously knows Rachel very well, and cares about her very much. I don't think he sounds like the kind of kid who would come to you unless he really felt like she needed you."_

"_Mom, she's leaving for New York next year, I can't do anything for her."_

"_Is that what you think? She's leaving for New York when she graduates, just like you did. Do you really think she doesn't need you?"_

"_Mom—"_

"_Look at your life, Shelby. Now, look at Rachel's. She's making the same decisions that you did. Look what happened to you. Do you want Rachel to follow in your footsteps—the footsteps she doesn't even know she's following? Or do you want to teach her the dos and don'ts?"_

"_You're right." Shelby stood up and gathered her stuff up, "I'm gonna go talk to her."_

_She went upstairs to see Beth before she made her way to the door._

"_Beth can stay here as long as you need her to."_

"_Thanks, mom," Shelby smiled, "If everything goes well, I'll bring her by soon."_

"_Thanks, honey."_

_That said, Shelby left the house and made her way to the Berry's house on the other side of town._

"Noah Puckerman will be performing our next number. Santa Fe occurs after Jack, David, and Les witness a violent part of the trolley strike and Les begins to fall asleep. David invites Jack back to his house to meet his family. After declining to spend the night, Jack confesses his desires to escape to Santa Fe." As Shue walked on, a lone blue spotlight lit up Puck who stood at the back of the lower bowl of the arena.

"So that's what they call a family; mother, daughter, father, son. Guess that everything you heard about is true." Puck slowly made his way down the aisle, passing Neil Diamond like it didn't affect him at all.  
>"So you ain't got any family. Well, who said you needed one? Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?" Puck continued up the aisle, eyes set on the cardboard full moon hanging above the stage.<br>"When I dream, on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely; for a dreamer night's the only time of day. When the city's finally sleepin' all my thoughts begin to stray, and I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe. And I'm free, like the wind, like I'm gonna live forever it's a feeling time can never take away. All I need's a few more dollars, and I'm outta here to stay. Dreams come true, yes, they do, in Santa Fe." Puck finally reached the stage and jumped onto it as the multicolored lights suddenly turned on and danced around the arena and the tempo picked up.  
>"Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' trapped where there ain't no future, even at seventeen, breakin' your back for someone else's sake? If the life don't seem to suit ya, how 'bout a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between…" As Puck finished his intricate choreography, he trailed off and the lights went back down to just the lone blue light illuminating him as the tempo slowed once again.<br>"Santa Fe, are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you would you let me come and stay? I ain't gettin' any younger and before my dyin' day, I want space, not just air. Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care. Save a place, I'll be there." Puck made his way to the edge of the stage slowly before sitting down and looking at one of the banners hanging from the ceiling of the arena.  
>"So that's what they call a family, ain't ya glad you ain't that way? Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?" the music faded away and the spotlight faded. Once the stage was completely dark, Puck got up and walked off the stage.<p>

"_Shelby?" Rachel asked, shocked to see the woman standing on her doorstep. Puck, who had been avoiding his mom all day, snuck upstairs with a smirk. For the first time in her life, Rachel had been wrong. She had thought that Shelby would never come back and he was right for the first time._

"_I'm here to see you."_

_Hearing this, Rachel moved aside and gestured for Shelby to come in._

"_Can I get you something to drink?" Rachel asked as she invited Shelby to sit on the couch._

"_No, thank you, sweetie." Shelby replied with a small smile, as Rachel sat down next to her._

"_So….." Rachel drew out, confused._

"_Puck came and talked to me."_

"_I know. He told me he would if I didn't and I didn't, so…"_

"_Honey," Shelby placed a hand her daughter's knee, "I had no idea."_

"_Well, you never asked."_

"_I'm so sorry, sweet heart, I'm so sorry."_

"_If you had known, would you have still turned me away? Are you here out of pity or guilt, or do you _really_ want to be here? Because if you don't want to be my mom because _you_ want to, then I don't want you to be my mom."_

"_I've _always_ wanted to be your mom. I _never_ wanted to give you up. For the longest time, I didn't want to get out of bed after you were taken from me. My mother had to drag me out of my apartment a week later; she had to force me to move on."_

"_Then how come you ran away when I started to rely on you?"_

"_Because I didn't want to get too attached when I knew you'd be leaving in a few years. Honey, _noone_ wants this more than me; that I can guarantee you."_

"_I have to think about it."_

"_I understand. Give me a call when you make your choice."_

"_Why don't you come over for dinner on Sunday? We could talk then."_

"_Okay," Shelby smiled, "I'll be there."_

_Shelby smiled once more at Rachel, who smiled feebly in return, before leaving the Berry house._

"The World Will Know occurs after the price for the newspapers, Joseph Pulitzer's New York World and William Randolf Hearst's New York Journal, is raised. Jack, with David's help, organizing a strike since the newsboys can't afford the papers." Shue introduced as a wood platform was set up at center stage and New Directions, and guest Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers, gathered around it.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'! Are we nothin'?" Rachel began, Puck helping her up onto the platform.  
>"No!" the group replied.<br>"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us! Do they got us?" Blaine claimed up next to Rachel.  
>"No!"<br>"Even though we ain't got hats or badges, we're a union just by saying so! And the World will know!" Rachel threw a fist in the air, "What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?" Blaine cried, repeating Rachel's actions.  
>"Yeah!"<br>"We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe!" Rachel and Blaine chorused together, channeling Jack Kelley perfectly.  
>"And the World will know! And the Journal too! Mister Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you. Now the World will hear, what we got to say. We been hawkin' headlines, but we're makin' 'em today! And our ranks will grow," the group chorused together, making their way off the stage and through the audience, Rachel, Artie, and Blaine remaining on the stage.<br>"And we'll kick their rear!" Artie cheered, spinning his chair around.

"And the World will know that we been here!" the much larger group sang together from their various places around the arena.  
>"When the circulation bell starts ringin', will we hear it?" Rachel rallied from her spot on the platform.<br>"No!" came the cries from all around.  
>"What if the Delanceys come out swingin', will we hear it?" Blaine called out, punching the air in front of him.<br>"No!"  
>"When you got a hundred voices singin', who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the World will know that this ain't no game, that we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim! So they gave their word, but it ain't worth beans. Now they're gonna see what 'stop the presses' really means! And the day has come, and the time is now, and the fear is gone!" the group ran back to the stage.<br>"And our name is mud!" Artie sang over everyone.  
>"And the strike is on!"<br>"And I can't stand blood!"

"And the World will – "  
>"Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!" Rachel cut in.<br>"Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!" her peers echoed.  
>"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!" Blaine continued.<br>"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!"  
>"And the World will know! And the World will learn! And the World will wonder how we made the tables turn! And the World will see that we had to choose; that the things we do today will be tomorrow's news! And the old will fall, and the young stand tall, and the time is now, and the winds will blow, and our ranks will grow, and grow, and grow, and so the World will feel the fire, and finally know!" the large group finished the song and the lights flashed and as the group went off stage a large picture appeared on the screen behind where they had been standing of a newspaper and a picture of the group, the headline reading ,"Newsies Strike!"<p>

"_So…?" Puck prompted as Rachel walked into her room and grabbed her pjs before walking into the ensuite bathroom._

"_She's coming over for dinner on Sunday so we can talk." Rachel replied as she re-emerged dressed in one of Puck's football t-shirts._

"_What are you thinking about?" Puck asked, pulling the covers back and watching her slip under the fluffy comforter. _

"_I don't know." Rachel replied, "Honestly, I'm not sure if I want her back in my life. I mean, how do I know she's gonna stay."_

"_She will."_

"_How do you know? I mean, I won't be able to take her turning me away again."_

"_I told her that she should _only_ come to see you if she wanted this. And she does; I can tell."_

"_But she's right. I don't need her. I mean, I have been taking care of myself since third grade. I've done a pretty good job."_

"_Rachel, you _do_ need her."_

"_I know," Rachel's voice cracked as she tried to fight the urge to curl up and cry, "I just don't want anyone else to leave me."_

"_Hey," Puck gently turned her head to face him, "You will _never_ have to worry about anyone else leaving you, ever again."_

_Rachel smiled slightly at him and gently kissed him, whispering against his lips, "I love you, Noah."_

"_I love you, too, Rach, so much more than you know." Puck replied, before kissing her passionately and lowering her back down on to the bed._

"Once and for All is performed once Jack comes back to the cause and the newsboys pass out their self-published flyer and gain support from other non-union child workers around the city, eventually leading to them winning their hard-fought demands."

The lights came up on the stage and Rachel, Blaine, Puck, and Kurt were at center stage, gathered around a table.

"This is the story you wanted to write; well, tonight is the night that you can." Blaine began as the group of four began work on a flyer.  
>"Just get this done and by dawn's early light, you can finish the fight you began." Rachel continued, face scrunched up as she sketched, focused entirely on the page in front of her.<br>"This time we're in it to stay." Kurt continued, helping Blaine with layout of the flyer.  
>"Think about seizing the day." Rachel smiled over at Puck.<br>"Think of that train as she rolls into old Santa Fe. Tell 'em I'm on my way." Puck returned the smile as he "helped" her with the sketch

"See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive. Three satin pillows are under his head, while we're beggin' for bread to survive. Joe, if you're still countin' sheep, wake up and read 'em and weep. You got your thugs, with their sticks and their slugs, yeah, but we got a promise to keep. Once and for all, something tells me the tide'll be turnin'. Once and for all, there's a fire inside me that won't stop burnin'. Now that the choices are clear, now that tomorrow is here, watch how the mighty will fall, for once and for all." The voices of the others joined the four who still stood on the stage as the others made their way to various places around the arena.  
>"This is for kids shinin' shoes in the street with no shoes on their feet every day. This is for guys sweatin' blood in the shops while the bosses and cops look away. This is to even the score, this ain't just newsies no more; this ain't just kids with some pie in the sky, this is do it or die, this is war!" The four on staged grabbed a bundle of flyers each and walked off the stage as the rest of the group entered, each with a section or two assigned to them.<p>

"Once and for all, we'll be there to defend one another. Once and for all, every kid is our friend, every friend a brother." The performers began to pass out the flyers to the audience in their sections as they sang.

"Five thousand fists in the sky! Five thousand reasons to try! We're goin' over the wall! Better to die than to crawl! Either we stand or we fall! For once, once and for all!" the performers threw whatever flyers hadn't been passed out up in the air and went back the way they came and disappeared from the audience's view.


	19. Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I got busy with school and then I was busy during the summer, and then my notes were all packed away. But, I'm hoping to have this finished by Christmas. Again, the songs and movies are all picked out and going up in chronological order, but if you have any idea's for chapter story lines, please let me know :)**

"Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas is a 1993 stop motion musical fantasy film that tells the story of Jack Skellington, a being from 'Halloween Town', who opens a portal to 'Christmas Town'. It was released on October 15, 1993 and it won the Saturn Award for Best Fantasy Film and Best Music." Will introduced the next section as the lights that lit up the stage took on an orange tint.

_"The next film is __Nightmare Before Christmas__." Rachel said, looking down at the papers in her lap._

_"The songs we picked are 'Sally's Song', sung by Tina; Kidnap the Sandy Claws, sung by Blaine, Rachel, and Sam; 'This is Halloween', which is a group number; Artie will be doing 'What's This?'; and lastly, we have Sam singing 'Oogie Boogie's Song'." Mercedes informed the group, "So, order?"_

_"Well, 'This Is Halloween' sets the scene, so we should start with that one." Finn replied first._

_"Followed by Tina's solo." Mike smiled softly at his girlfriend._

_"Then 'What's This?'." Sam nodded, smiling widely._

_"'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' next, then end with Sam's solo." Santana continued, "Sound good to everyone?"_

_Everyone nodded and Rachel wrote the order down, finalizing the decision._

"Our first selection is a group number. This is Halloween is performed by the residence of the fictional 'Halloween Town', where the film takes place." Will walked off stage as the lights dimmed and the music began.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Finn began, coming across the stage dressed in all black, the harness he was attached to flying him from stage left to stage right.  
>"Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween." Tina continued the melody. She was dressed in all back as well and her harness flew her from stage right to stage left.<br>"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night." Mercedes and kurt came onto the stage, dressed as a scarecrow and a demonic clown.  
>"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright." Mike danced across the stage, a long white sheet draped over his body, two hole cut so he could see.<br>"It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween." Brittany repeated Mike's action in the opposite direction, dressed like him, adding an extra twirl before going off-stage and trying to contain her giggles.  
>A bed was rolled onto the stage and Sam's voice carried out from under it, "I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."<br>A set of stairs rolled out next, angled to that the carved out section under the stairs was still in somewhat shadow. Blaine's voice drifted from the stairs, his movements just barely visible as he sang, "I am the one hiding under yours stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."  
>"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" carried from off-stage.<br>" Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" Santana slunk across the stage, a cape draped over her arm and covering the lower half of her face, "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
>"In this town, don't we love it now?" Artie rolled across the stage, the rest of the group coming out from all over to join him, Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."<br>"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll..." the group was cut off by Santana's cackle.  
>"Scream! This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green!" Santana let out another cackle.<br>"Aren't you scared?" Puck leered, werewolf makeup making the leer more threatening.  
>"Well, that's just fine." Rachel and Andrea snickered, dressed as witches, all of Rachel's visible skin painted green, "Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night."<br>"Everybody scream, everybody scream!" everyone cheered as they moved to their various spots around the stage.  
>"In our town of Halloween!" Quinn sang, dressed as a zombie with a noose hanging loosely from her neck.<br>"I am the clown with the tear-away face." Sam laughed manically, dressed as an evil clown, "Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"  
>"I am the 'who' when you call, 'Who's there?'" Mike picked the melody up as he made his way across the stage in a ghoulish goblin costume, "I am the wind blowing through your hair."<br>"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright." Tina perched herself on the lip of the stage, still dressed in her shadow costume from the beginning of the song.  
>"This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The group chorused once more, moving to their next spots.<br>"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare." Kurt walked to the front of the stage, making for the most fashionable corpse anyone had ever seen.  
>"That's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween." Brittany picked up, also dressed as a corpse, slinging an arm around Kurt and pulling him with her across the stage.<br>"In this town-"  
>"Don't we love it now?" Artie cut Quinn off, spinning around with a huge smile.<br>"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everyone scream. Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy?" The group parted as Finn came to the front of the stage dressed as Jack Skellington, "Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!"  
>"This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"<br>"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." Quinn sang as she spun around, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her toward off-stage.  
>"La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!" The group chorused as the lights dimmed and they headed off-stage, repeating until Finn was finally off.<p>

_Santana flounced up to Rachel's locker, spooking the shorter girl as she squealed in her ear._

_"Hello, San." Rachel greeted once her heart rate was back to normal. Turning to face the bouncing girl, she said, "What's gotten into you?"_

_"It's almost Halloween!" Santana sang, "And YOU are hosting the New Directions Halloween Extravaganza!"_

_"I am, am I?" Rachel laughed, raising an eyebrow and eyeing Santana skeptically._

_"Yes." the Latina nodded in finality, "After school, you and Tina are going to get the decorations and your costume. Tomorrow, you and I will pick out the recipes we want to make and then go shopping. Halloween is on a Saturday this year, so I'll come over earlier with Britt and Quinn to help you set up."_

_"Okay." Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes good naturedly, lead Santana to their English class._

_"I'll meet you at your locker after school." Tina said, falling into step with the two girls, "Then we're swinging by to pick Kurt up, he _insisted_ on coming with us. I told him that it was on the way, so it wasn't a problem."_

_"Wait," Rachel's face scrunched up in confusion. Dalton was, at the speed Tina drove, thirty minutes away, "Where are we going?"_

_"The huge Halloween warehouse." Tina replied like it was obvious, "It's just a few towns over, don't make that face."_

_Rachel muttered something to herself in Yiddish, causing the other two girls to laugh. _

"Tina Cohen-Chang will be performing Sally's Song, which takes place while Sally, the leading female, worries about Jack." Will walked off stage as a bench was set up on stage left. Tina entered the stage dressed in a raggedy looking dress in a patchwork of colors and patterns.

"I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand." Tina stood from the bench and made her way toward center stage, "And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have, the worst is just around the bend."  
>Tina's eyes wondered over to where Mike and Artie stood talking at front stage, stage right, "And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be."<br>"What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?" Tina walked closer to where Puck, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn had joined Mike and Artie, but stopped and turned to face the opposite direction, "Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last."  
>Tina slowly made her way back over to the bench as the others walked off stage, "And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become."<p>

Tina slowly sat down and looked away from Mike, hugging herself, "For I am not the one."

The lights dimmed and she made her way off-stage, smiling brightly as Mike met her in her wing, kissing her sweetly.

_When Rachel, Tina, and Kurt entered the large building, they were accosted by all things Halloween._

_"First things first," Kurt clapped, leading the girls over to the costumes, "Rachel, we need to find you the _perfect _costume."_

_Kurt began to examine the selections, picking up the Doctor costume for Blaine before continuing his search, "Let's see, a cat? No, Santana's already got Catwoman, so… Oh, what about Catholic School Girl? No. Slutty Pirate? No, we don't want Puck to jump you…. PERFECT!"_

_Kurt grabbed the package excitedly and handed it to Rachel, "No arguing, you are wearing that!"_

_Tina let out a bark of laughter before clasping her hands over her mouth to try to keep her glee contained._

_"Wonder Woman? Kurt, there is-" Rachel tried to argue, but Kurt was already walking away, throwing the Vampire Vixen costume to Tina, who grimaced in displeasure at the selection._

_"Come on." Tina pulled Rachel toward the decorations as Kurt began to look for his costume._

_"Go easy on the fake spider webs!" Kurt yelled after them, "Too many and it'll look tacky."_

"Next up is Artie Abrams. What's This? takes place when Jack stumbles into 'Christmas Town' and is amazed at the differences between this new world and his home." Will walked back off stage as the main lights turned a soft white, accenting lights of green and red swirling around as the set wheeled out.

"What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere." Artie wheeled onto the stage, which was decked out in Christmas decorations. As fake snow began falling, he continued, " What's this? There's white things in the air. What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming; wake up, jack, this isn't fair! What's this?"  
>Santana, Finn, Brittany, and Mike came on to the front of stage left, pretending to sing carols and Artie made his way over to them, rolling around the group, "What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? There are people singing songs."<br>"What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing," Artie wheeled past a giggling Kurt and Mercedes, "Everybody seems so happy, have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this?"

Artie's attention was pulled away as he spotted Puck and Sam throwing fake snowballs at each other, "There are children throwing snowballs here, instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. There's frost on every window, oh, I can't believe my eyes. And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside."  
>"Oh, look!" Artie exclaimed, spotting Blaine holding a sprig of mistletoe, prompting a laughing Kurt to kiss him, "What's this? They're hanging mistletoe. They kiss? Why, that looks so unique, inspired! They're gathering around to hear a story, roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this? What's this?"<br>Artie made his way over to a fake window that had been lowered. Looking through, he saw Puck and Rachel lighting a menorah as Santana and Brittany decorated a small tree, "In here they've got a little tree, how queer. And who would ever think? And why? They're covering it with tiny little things. They've got electric lights on strings and there's a smile on everyone. So, now, correct me if I'm wrong, this looks like fun, this looks like fun. Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?"  
>Two beds were wheeled out onto the stage, which held Quinn and Tina both snuggled up in the blankets. Artie wheeled over, lifting up the dust ruffles and peering under the beds, "Oh my, what now?<br>The children are asleep. But look, there's nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them or ensnare them, only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland. What's this?"  
>The beds were pulled back off stage as Artie made his way across the stage, "The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. Instead of screams, I swear, I can hear music in the air. The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere."<br>Artie spun around as various members of the glee club entered the stage doing various Christmasy things, "The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around. I've never felt so good before, this empty place inside of me is filling up, I simply cannot get enough. I want it, oh, I want it, oh, I want it for my own. I've got to know, I've got to know, what is this place that I have found? What is this?!"  
>Artie spun around to see a sign that was lowered behind him, "Christmas Town, hmm..."<p>

_"So," Santana walked into the Berry house the morning of Halloween, leading Quinn and Brittany, "Kurt assures us that you have a fantastic costume."_

_"She does." Blaine replied, coming downstairs. He had been nominated as "the guard" for the previous night, using the transparent excuse of not being able to spend enough time with just Rachel._

_" You guys can put your stuff in my room." Rachel shouted from the kitchen, where she was taking out everything she would need to make all the food for the get together._

_"I come bearing a Pumpkin Spice Soy Latte!" Sam yelled, walking into the house._

_"You are not supposed to be here until later tonight, Evans!" Santana yelled from Rachel's room, where the girls were undoubtedly looking for her costume._

_"You are welcome to stay, Sam." Rachel replied, taking the coffee and kissing his cheek, "you can put your stuff in the front hall closet until you need to change."_

_"I need to talk to you about something, before or after the party." Sam muttered._

_"Okay." Rachel nodded, " How about now? They aren't going to come down until they find the costume and that will take a little while."_

_Sam sat at the table and Rachel poured him a mug of the coffee she had began brewing ten minutes previous. Setting it down in front of him, she took the seat across from him. _

_"So…" Rachel prompted, taking a delicate sip from her latte._

_"My dad's company wants him back in Tennessee." Sam replied, "And my parents sat me down to tell me last night. They said that, if any of my friends would take me in, then I didn't have to go with them. My first thought was, since we decided that you need someone here with you twenty-four/seven, that I would ask you. Can I move in with you?"_

_"Of course, Sam." Rachel smiled sweetly, "You practically live here, anyway. You can have the big guest room, with the ensuite. Tomorrow we can get all your stuff."_

_"Thank you so much, Rea!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her, causing her to laugh brightly._

_"You know," Santana yelled as the three girls walked down the stairs, "you don't have to surprise everyone! I'm perfectly happy being let in on secrets that I can then hold over Puck's head!"_

_"What are we making?" Brittany bounced into the kitchen happily._

_"Mummy dogs, apple monsters, cookies, dirt cups, bone breadsticks, ten pizzas, three different punches, and cupcakes." Rachel ran through the list she had put together._

_"Where do we start?" Quinn asked, riffling through the printed off recipes._

_"Sam, you help me with the breadsticks and the pizzas. Brittany, you're in charge of making and decorating the cookies and cupcakes. Santana, you and Quinn are doing the mummy dogs, dirt cups, and apples. I'll put the punches together closer to when everyone's getting here." Rachel delegated. Turning to Sam, she continued, "I made the dough's last night to save on time."_

_Rachel clapped her hands and everyone set about with their assigned tasks._

"Rachel Beery, Blaine Anderson, and Sam Evans will be singing our next song," Will began as he walked on to the stage, the lights dimmed, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws is sung by Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Oogie Boogie's henchmen, when they are told by Jack to bring Santa Clause to 'Halloween Town'."

Rachel, Blaine, and Sam walked onto the stage, huddled together, the boys flanking Rachel, "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws."  
>"I wanna do it!" Blaine exclaimed, dressed as a devil.<br>"Let's draw straws!" Sam yelled, dressed as a skeleton and holding out three straws.  
>Rachel pushed the two boys apart, "Jack said we should work together."<br>"Three of a kind!" Sam crowed, throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulders.  
>"Birds of a feather!" Blaine repeated Sam's action.<br>"Now and forever!" Rachel placed both her arms around the boys.  
>"Wheeee!" the two boys spun Rachel around, "La, la, la, la, la!"<br>The trio made their way further onto the stage, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights."  
>Rachel picked up a cardboard box and threw a rubber spider inside, "First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate!"<br>Blaine shoved the short girl out of the spotlight, "Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up!"  
>The three spun around the stage as they sang, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box. Bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks."<br>"Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man," Rachel cackled.  
>"Can take the whole thing over then," Blaine joined Rachel, "He'll be so pleased, I do declare…"<br>"That he will cook him rare." Sam joined the other three in their glee, "Wheeee!"  
>"I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then, knock three times, and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more!" Blaine suggested, snickering to himself.<br>"You're so stupid," Rachel scolded, "think now, if we blow him up into smithereens, we may lose some pieces…"  
>"And the Jack will beat us black and green." Blaine joined Rachel as she completed the thought.<br>"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean, then see if he is sad." the trio danced around the stage in a childish manner.  
>"Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around. If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town." Rachel and Blaine chorused together.<br>"He'll be so pleased by our success." Sam grinned widely.  
>"That he'll reward us too, I bet." Blaine continued, and equal sized, but slightly more mischievous, grin covering his face.<br>"Perhaps he'll make his special brew." the boys cackled together.  
>"Of snake and spider stew. Ummm!" Rachel joined the boys as the three continued, "We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side."<br>"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Rachel shook her head as Blaine and Sam fought over a box behind her.  
>"I'm not the dumb one!" Sam shot at Rachel, losing his grip on the box.<br>"You're no fun." Blaine stuck his tongue out at the other two.  
>"Shut up!" Rachel shot back at the boys, whirling around.<br>"Make me!" Blaine replied.  
>"I've got something, listen now," Rachel pulled both of them over to her, "This one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside…"<br>"And then we'll have him one, two, three!" the three cheered, cackling madly, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick. Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits. Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key."

The three cackled madly as they skipped off stage.

_They finished with an hour to spare and Rachel showed Sam to his room so he could change before joining the girls in hers. Sam laughed to himself as the girls flipped out over Rachel's costume, then laughed out loud ten minutes later as Rachel's exclamation of the fact that she was not leaving her room tonight and the subsequent laughter from the Cheerios carried down the hall._

_After changing into his "authentic" Batman costume, Sam made his way downstairs to do some last minute set up as he waited._

_"Really?" Santana asked upon seeing Sam, looking disappointed, but not surprised, "Really. you were Batman last year."_

_"Yes," Sam nodded, "BUT this is a new costume, a_ better_ costume."_

_"It looks almost _exactly_ the same." Santana argued._

_"You want to talk predictable?" Sam chuckled, "You're Catwoman."_

_"What can I say?" Santana shrugged with a smirk, "I can rock the leather."_

_Brittany flounced downstairs, in her Tinkerbell costume, placing a kiss on Santana's cheek ad giggling at Sam's costume choice, "I thought we weren't supposed to repeat costumes."_

_"It's a _different_ Batman costume!" Sam exclaimed, storming to the kitchen to stir the punch or something._

_"Rachel!" Quinn yelled as she walked down the stairs, costumed as a corpse bride, "I will give you until the first gleek walks through the door before I drag you down stairs!"_

_Spotting Sam, she sighed exasperatedly, "Really!?"_

_"I think Samuel looks nice." Rachel said, entering the kitchen, and causing Sam to drop the spoon he had been holding as he took in her authentic Wonder Woman costume, "It's clearly a different costume."_

_"Puck is gonna flip his shit when he sees you." Sam laughed, finally recovering from the initial shock._

_"Kurt should have at least put a warning out." Santana chuckled, laughing loudly at Rachel's responding glare._

_Rachel reached to pull her cape around her body, but Quinn slapped her hands away, "None of that!"_

_"I have arrived!" Kurt sang, walking into the house with Blaine in tow._

_"You look great, Rachel." Blaine smiled, wearing the costume Kurt had picked out for him with pride._

_"Thank you," Rachel replied quietly, "You make a great Doctor."_

_"What are you supposed to be?" Santana looked at Kurt._

_"Prince Phillip, duh." Kurt replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Yeah, I totally see that now." the Latina quickly replied, appeasing Kurt._

_"Rachel!" Tina yelled as she entered the house, "Where do you want the piñatas?"_

_Before Rachel could answer, Tina entered the kitchen with Mike, dressed as a clown, in tow, hold two piñatas each._

_"I'll put them up." Sam replied, though he looked weary of going anywhere near Mike, "Why'd you have to pick a clown?"_

_Mike chuckled and followed Sam to help him put up the mummy, pumpkin, vampire head, and witch's hat full of candy._

_Music started playing through the house as Mercedes entered as Lady Gaga, followed by Finn as Frankenstein, Puck as a cowboy, and Artie as Steve Jobs. _

_Puck's jaw dropped when he spotted Rachel and Sam laughed loudly as he assisted Puck in closing it, "You're gonna find out what flies taste like if you don't close that."_

_Puck glared at the blonde, but shut his mouth nonetheless, not letting Rachel get too far away from him for the rest of the evening._

"Sam Evans will be closing this set. Oogie Boogie Song is sung by Mr. Oogie Boogie after his henchmen have delivered Santa Clause to him." Will introduced as the lights turned a greenish color and a chair holding a tied up Finn dressed as Santa Clause was rolled on to center stage.

The music started and Sam stepped onto the stage and he began making his way over to Finn, "Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha."  
>"You're jokin', you're jokin'," Sam continued as he circled Finn, "I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be, this can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly, I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first."<br>"When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you'd better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man," Sam circled around, leaning in closer this time around, "And if you aren't shakin', then something's very wrong. 'Cause this may be the last time now that you hear the boogie song, ohhh."  
>"Ohhh." Quinn echoed, walking across the stage, Sam spinning her as she passed before walking the rest of the way off stage.<br>"Ohhh." Sam continued as Santana made her way on stage.  
>"Ohhh." Santana echoed, allowing Sam to spin her before she walked off stage.<br>"Ohhh." Sam continued, meeting Rachel as she reached center stage.  
>"Ohhh," Rachel echoed as Sam pulled her to his chest and leering down at her as she shook her hair out of her face, "he's the Oogie Boogie Man."<br>Sam spun Rachel one last time before gently guiding her off stage with an arm movement before going back to circling Finn, "Well if I'm feelin' antsy, and there's nothin' much to do, I might just cook a special batch of snake and spider stew. And don't ya know one thing that would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice."  
>"Ohhh." the girls sang from off stage.<br>"Oh, yeah." Sam nodded.  
>"Ohhh."<br>"Ohhh."  
>"Ohhh."<br>"Oh, yeah, I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man." Sam and the girls harmonized.  
>"Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences. The children are expecting me, so please come, to your senses." Finn pleaded from his chair, regaining Sam's attention.<br>"You're jokin', you're jokin'!" Sam laughed, "I can't believe my ears. Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing, you really are too much. And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff."  
>"What are you going to do?" Finn asked, fear covering his face.<p>

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Sam laughed once more, this time more dark than before, "Oh, the sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air. 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man, although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy, now that'd be just fine."  
>"Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act." Finn exclaimed.<br>"Oh, brother, you're something," and evil look crept across Sam's face, "You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer. 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie and you ain't going nowhere."

As the lights faded to black, Sam let out an evil laugh.


End file.
